I've Been Looking For You
by cdunbar
Summary: Bella is a graduate student in Seattle when she runs into Edward, who teaches at the same college. What will she do when she hits it off with Edward, only to have a former love come back into her life? AH, Canon. *ON HIATUS til Resident Geek is finished*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I decided to post this on FanFiction(dot)net because I realized, even though it's already on Twilighted(dot)net, there is a fan base here that might appreciate it as well.

So, please read and review, if you so feel inclined. No pressure or anything. :)

If you haven't checked out Twilighted(dot)net yet, you are missing out on an amazing community of people.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer for the entire story: I do not own Twilight or its characters. No infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Obsessing

EPOV

"Nooo," she screamed, stumbling through the woods, trying to outrun her pursuer. She tripped over a root and fell, screaming yet again.

"If she stopped screaming, she might be able to escape," I commented to Jasper.

"Please, please…don't," she whimpered as her pursuer stalked closer to her.

I rolled my eyes and looked over at Jasper. "I can't believe we're watching this."

He shrugged.

"Shh," Emmett scolded, completely engrossed in the movie. "This is the best part!"

I shook my head in disbelief at him. Sometimes I wondered how Emmett, Jasper and I could be friends. I mean, an assistant baseball coach, a student counselor, and a piano teacher all hanging out? What were the odds? I realized working at the same, small college in Seattle helped reduce those odds, but really I knew it was something more than coincidence or luck. Especially when I saw how perfect Jasper and my sister, Alice, were together.

I had invited Jasper and Emmett to Alice's birthday party last October to help me deflect some of the fashion-minded women that always frequented such events. None of these women were ever my type but that never stopped my dear sister from pushing them at me.

One introduction and handshake later, Alice had looked Jasper over and declared,"I've been waiting for you. What took you so long?"

Jasper looked at me, amused and then back at Alice. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting."

They had spent the rest of the night holed up in a corner of the bar Alice had rented out, talking and gazing at each other. The next night they went on their first date and were now inseparable. I was really happy for Alice. Jasper was a great guy. Plus, the constant blind dates Alice always arranged for me have decreased substantially since they got together.

I returned my attention back to the movie in time to see the poor girl dragged back into the house she had just escaped from by the knife-welding serial killer.

I groaned. "I can't take any more! This is worse than 'Texas Chain Massacre.' How do you find this crap?" I asked Emmett.

He smiled. "It's a gift."

I snorted. Like that was an answer. I already knew he got most of his movie suggestions from the guys on his baseball team.

"Well, it's a gift I will no longer endure," I replied, making a move to get up from the couch.

Emmett grabbed my arm. "Ah, come on Eddie! I watched that girly movie about those sisters for you and did I once complain about not knowing what was happening? No. So sit back down."

Jasper snickered. I glared at him.

"He's got a point," Jasper stated, looking back at the gore.

"As much as I appreciate you watching 'Pride & Prejudice' and expanding your limited horizon from sports and gore, I believe your last girlfriend was the one to convince you to watch it. Not me. So I should not be forced to partake of this ridiculous storyline or horrible acting for another second." I looked pointedly at him until he let go of my arm, grumbling in defeat.

Any further comments from him were silenced by Jasper's ringing phone. I smiled to myself. Thank God for Alice and her uncanny perfect timing.

I slipped out of the living room and went into the kitchen. Sitting down at the table, my thoughts again drifted for the thousandth time that day to the beautiful girl I had seen across the courtyard this morning.

I had been heading to my first class of the day and trying to avoid the ice on the sidewalk when a flash of something to my right caught my eye. I glanced over only to see this tall, gangly guy carrying a large piece of mirror with him. I shook my head in bewilderment and smiled, wondering what he could possibly be going to use that for, when my breath was knocked out of me by the girl who had stepped into view.

I was spellbound as I watched her and her friend walk across the clearing and into the English building. I had to remind myself to breathe before hurrying to my class. I can still vividly see her smile, which lit up her entire face so much it was almost blinding, and her laugh, which had carried across the space between us and sounded sweeter than any music I had ever heard.

I had barely caught a glimpse of her but I was hooked. All through my classes I tried to figure out if she was an undergrad – she had been dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, or a grad student – she had looked older than most of my students, or maybe a new teacher – that bag she was carrying had been full of books and papers.

I sighed. The worst part was I didn't know any way to find her without looking like a stalker or insane. I couldn't very well ask everyone I saw in the English building if they knew a striking girl with straight, mid-back length brown hair, a stunning smile, who probably came up to my shoulders and looked to be over 20, could I? I sighed again, this time in frustration.

Who knows, maybe I'll see her again…

My musings were interrupted by Emmett's entrance.

"Hey, did I tell you I'm going to be interviewed by that hot weekend sports anchor tomorrow?" he asked me as he took a seat next to me at the table.

I shook my head. "No. You mean that woman you've been drooling over for the past month?"

He nodded. "That's the one." He smiled, stretched out his arms and puffed out his chest. "She's never going to know what hit her."

I laughed. "I see you're over Tiffany."

"Yeah, she was only good to look at. There wasn't much going on upstairs." Emmett tapped a finger to his temple twice. "If you know what I mean."

I laughed again. "Yes, I do." I clapped his shoulder. "I would wish you good luck, but you seem pretty confident."

He grinned. "Luck has nothing to do with it. Rosalie Hale is going to be putty in my hands before I'm done with her. Just wait and see."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Taken Down A Notch

EmPOV

_Damn it!_

I should never have agreed to stay up that late to watch those stupid scream-fest movies with Jasper. I overslept this morning and now I'm running late to my first television interview. I just hope it isn't my last.

I had volunteered to do this interview for David, the head coach, hoping he would see I was more than able to take on the responsibilities required for his job. He was leaving at the end of the season, and whoever he recommended to replace him would most likely be voted in by the university's board of regents. I figured since I had been his right-hand man these last four years, and if I was able to put in the extra effort, it would only be a matter of time until he chose me to take over. Even Edward and Jasper, two of the smartest guys I knew, had said it was a good plan. However, I was pretty sure if I screwed this interview up, it would reflect badly on me.

Finally arriving at the station, I glanced at the time. 30 minutes…that's not too bad, right?

I nervously looked around the parking lot, while walking up to the station's entrance. I figured it was a good sign there were some cars still here. I paused. Whoa, who drives the red BMW convertible?

Once I had identified myself at the front desk, I was directed to Studio 2. I took a second outside the door to ready myself.

Here goes nothing.

Taking a deep breath, I pulled open the door and stepped inside.

To my left were three people sitting around a news desk, all of whom had stopped talking when I had opened the door. I glanced to the right, and my heart skipped a beat.

There she was – Rosalie Hale, in the flesh. Oh, and what flesh it was.

I started walking toward her, taking my time to sweep my eyes down her body, fully appreciating every curve and those long legs that seemed to go on forever before ending at red stiletto heels.

Holy hell.

She always seemed to straddle that line between respectable reporter and naughty seductress. I realize that's a rather wide line, but it was true, nevertheless. I felt like any second she would crawl up on her desk and start a striptease. There was the possibility I was projecting my own fantasies onto her and no one else saw her this way, but honestly, I didn't care. I just wanted her to strip for me.

I raised my brown eyes to her blue ones and smiled.

_Wait, did she just bite her lip?_

That had to be the sexiest thing I have ever seen. My smile grew into a full-fledge grin.

Putty in my hands…

She squared her shoulders and raised her chin as I stopped in front of her.

"Hi," she breathed, almost purring. Flashing me a bone-melting smile, she held out her hand. "I'm Rosalie Hale, and I'm assuming you're Emmett Turner?"

"Uh, yeah, hi," I answered, trying to recover from that smile. I shook her hand, reveling in her touch.

_Come on Emmett, you can do better than that!_ I mentally batted away the lust cloud that had taken up residence in my mind.

"Sorry I'm so late. You can place all the blame on my roommate," I informed her, playfully, and threw my patented 'sexy smile' at her. It always made women flustered.

"Oh, really? Do you always place the brunt of blame from your mistakes on someone else?" She reproachfully raised an eyebrow, and seemed completely unflustered.

_What the hell?!_

"I…no, I don't," I mumbled, feeling foolish.

I sighed. "I'm sorry. I was trying to be cute, but apparently came off cocky. You're right. It's no one's fault but my own that I'm late."

"I would have said flippant, but cocky works too," she said, amused. Her eyes melted the slightest bit.

Beckoning to the people across the set to come over, she kept talking, "Now that's taken care of, how about we get this interview started? The coach from the University of Seattle is supposed to be here in half an hour and I would hate to keep him waiting because he showed up on time." The corners of her mouth lifted and I swear I could hear my heart stop again. She was flirting with me!

Just then a guy approached me from my right, interrupting us. "Mr. Turner? I need to set up your mike." He held up a small black box with a wire running out of it.

Rosalie gave me another smile and went over to one of the cameras. She started talking in hushed tones to the girl now standing behind it.

Keeping her in the corner of my eye, I turned to the interrupting cock blocker. "Do what you gotta do."

I want to say being miked, especially by a dude, and talked through the different stage directions was exciting, but I'd be lying. I could barely keep my attention on the guy talking when I all could see was the single most gorgeous woman sitting in front of me, staring at me with those glittering eyes. I could tell she was interested in me from the way she kept running her eyes over my body, but she sure wasn't making this easy on me. I felt myself straining against the zipper of my pants. I could only hope no one would notice.

All too soon Rosalie was counted down for her cue. I wiped my sweaty palms on my khakis. She must have seen because she whispered, right before the light over the camera switched on, "Just breathe."

She then plastered on her TV smile and spoke into the camera. "With me to talk more about Shelton University's upcoming baseball season is assistant coach, Emmett Turner." Rotating to look at me, she continued. "Mr. Turner, thank you for joining us today."

I'd seen enough of these to know how to answer. "Thanks for having me, and please, call me Emmett."

"Okay, Emmett," she paused, for full effect, and then launched into her first question. "How do you respond to the many critics that say since only six of your nine position starters are returning this season, the chances of the Grizzlies winning their third consecutive conference championship are essentially non-existent?"

I was momentarily stunned, the light-hearted feeling I'd had from her saying my name in that silky voice wiped away in an instant. Geez, way to start off with an easy question…

Ten torturous minutes later, Rosalie wrapped up the interview. "Thank you again, Emmett, and we wish you the best of luck this season."

"Thank you." I held my smile until I saw her relax.

"That was good. I'm actually a little impressed. Usually first-timers want a 'redo' on taped interviews so they don't come off looking bad."

I felt a grin burst forth. One encouraging word from her and, apparently, I was as giddy as a school boy with a new toy. "I guessed what questions you might ask and prepared some responses beforehand. However, I didn't figure you would go straight for my throat on the first question."

She shrugged. "I don't like to beat around the bush and I think my viewers appreciate that."

"Still, I think you should make it up to me," I teased, giving her my sexy smile again. "How about dinner sometime this week?"

The corners of her mouth twitched upward. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" I asked, baffled. No one had _ever_ turned me down before.

"I can't afford to get distracted right now." She got up and started toward the door.

"Wait, isn't there anything I can say, or do, to convince you to give me a chance?" I realized I was kind of begging, but I was desperate. She hadn't even left my sight, and I was already missing her. No woman had ever affected me this much.

"No, nothing," she said, confidently.

I couldn't help it – I got cocky. "You'll change your mind, Rosalie Hale."

"Get used to disappoint, Emmett Turner." She turned and left me flabbergasted.

_Damn, I loved a girl that could quote 'The Princess Bride.'_

I chuckled to myself as I returned to my truck. I admit that hadn't gone exactly to plan, but I would wear her down eventually.

I couldn't get the image of how she had looked biting her lip out of my mind. It replayed on a continuous loop. She was a vixen alright, but she was _my_ vixen, and the sooner she gave into me, the better. As it stood now, I could see a lot of cold showers in my future, but I've never been one to take things lying down.

Well, only certain things, but that would come later.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Seeking Help

EPOV

I found myself driving to Jasper and Emmett's house Sunday afternoon, after succumbing to my urge to tell someone about my recently acquired obsession, the one that featured a certain girl I saw walking on campus Friday morning. Her smile and laugh were my constant companions all day Saturday, never leaving the forefront of my mind. Even hanging out with the guys, didn't grant me a reprieve from her.

Laughing to myself, I recalled Emmett's story of meeting the beautiful Rosalie Hale. No one ever turned down Emmett before in his life. A glint of determination was present in his eyes as he told Jasper and me about her. I was certain that wouldn't be the last time we heard her name cross his lips.

I was still mulling over Emmett's woes, when the mystery girl made another appearance in my head. I hoped talking about her might alleviate some of the insanity I was feeling from not knowing who she was, or how to see her again.

Out of my two best friends, Jasper was the safer bet for this kind of discussion. _He_ wouldn't make stupid jokes the whole time, or find a way to embarrass me later with this information. I knew telling Jasper meant, eventually, Alice would know too, since they told each other everything, but I would deal with that when the time came. Besides, if I didn't break out of my cranky, distracted mood soon, she would probably figure it out on her own, she was really annoying like that.

I needed to tell _someone_ or I feared my head would explode.

This afternoon, I knew Jasper would be home, alone, because Emmett was a gym fanatic and worked out every free afternoon he had, and Alice was working with some special client today, so I decided to give it a try.

Pulling up to their house, I wondered what the best way to approach this was – should I act nonchalant about the whole thing or show Jasper that I was really going crazy over this girl?

Unable to make up my mind, I knocked on the door quickly, and let myself in. Really I should have been paying rent I was over here enough, but that didn't mean I could walk in without announcing my presence first. My mother had raised me to be respectful and considerate of other people's space.

Calling out to Jasper as I walked into the living room, I decided a simple 'Can I talk to you?' would be sufficient, and to not show him the full extent of my fixation. Only enough to convince him it was serious.

Not hearing Jasper anywhere, I went in search of him. It didn't take long for me to deduce that he must be in his bedroom. The house wasn't that big, with only two bedrooms and one and a half bathrooms, not many places to hide.

I slowly made my way down the hall that led to his bedroom, and hesitated outside his door, hearing a muted voice from within the room.

_Were there any other cars around?_ I asked myself, not recalling in my haste to talk to Jasper. _Oh, __please__ don't be naked with my sister in there._

I lifted my hand to knock, but before it made contact with the door, I heard a faint 'phew, phew' come from the other side. What the hell?

Confused and forgetting completely about my previous anxiety of finding him with my sister, I called out, "Jasper?"

"Edward?! Hold on, don't come in," Jasper spoke quickly, his panicked voice a higher pitch than normal.

I heard shuffling and some muttering, then footsteps heading toward me. A shirtless Jasper opened the door, looking slightly disheveled and out of breath. My stomach dropped and that anxiety about my sister came back in full force.

"If you're busy, I can come back later," I said, raising my hands in front of my chest and edging away from him, not daring to glance inside the room for fear of what I might see.

"What? No, it's okay. What's up?" he asked, opening the door wider to take a step toward me in a reassuring way.

I quickly focused on the floor in front of Jasper, unable to look at him.

He frowned, puzzled; his forehead furrowed. Then his expression changed to one of understanding and slight embarrassment – his eyebrows shot up and his mouth formed an 'O'.

"Alice isn't here, if that's what you're thinking," he assured me, realizing the reason behind my strange behavior. He opened the door the rest of the way and swept his arm wide. "See? All alone."

I took a deep breath and finally felt myself relax as I saw he was, in fact, telling the truth. "Dude, don't do that to me. You can't answer your door like that," gesturing to his half-naked, just-out-of-bed look. "I almost had a heart attack, thinking I had interrupted you and…well, you know…"

"Sorry," Jasper mumbled, fighting a smile.

I took another deep breath and remembered the sound I had heard to make me call out his name in the first place. "So, what _were_ you doing? I thought I heard something that sounded like…" I trailed off, spotting a mound of something shoved into the corner of Jasper's room. My jaw dropped and a wave of utter hilarity washed over me. "No, please, tell me you weren't," I pleaded, barely choking back my laughter.

Jasper flushed and hung his head, "Yeah, I was."

I tried to stop it, but failed miserably. I started laughing so hard my legs gave out, I leaned against the wall for support.

One thing most people don't know about Jasper is that, on top of being a huge history nut, he knows everything about anything concerning the Civil War. However, he found that being a die-hard confederate supporter, like any good Texas boy should be, didn't bode well for him up here. So, he learned to keep his particular views to himself and his closest friends.

Occasionally, to get his 'fix' for something pertaining to the Civil War, he would re-enact certain key battle scenes, which strangely explained the toy soldiers, shoved into the corner of Jasper's room. He was playing with them, reconstructing some scene from the Civil War.

I knew he did this, but knowing and seeing were two completely different things.

I tried to catch my breath as I asked, "What was the 'phew, phew' for? I don't remember lasers being used in the Civil War in any of the history books," I gasped out between laughing bouts, holding my aching sides.

Jasper's face reddened from embarrassment, but he said nothing. He shut his bedroom door behind him and stomped down the hall to the living room.

"I'm sorry," I said to his retreating back, sobering up. I felt bad for laughing at him. What he did when he was alone in his bedroom was his own business and I had no right to laugh at him…even if he was playing with dolls and making laser sounds.

I trailed behind him into the living room. "I really am sorry, I shouldn't have laughed."

"It's alright," he sighed. "At least you didn't laugh for an hour like Emmett did when he found out. That's why I don't do it anymore when he's home." He shrugged and changed the subject. "So, what's up?"

"Could we talk for a minute?" I asked, gesturing to the armchair and couch.

"Sure." He sat down in the armchair.

The irony that he left me the couch wasn't lost on me. _Once a psychiatrist, always a psychiatrist._

"What's on your mind?" he began as I sat on the couch. "Does it have anything to do with what's been bothering you recently?"

I shook my head in amazement, I should have known Jasper would pick up on my mood. He was very perceptive at knowing what someone was feeling, one of the many ways he was a great counselor.

"Yeah, sort of," I paused. "I'm not really sure how to talk about this, but I need to know you won't tell Alice anything that is said between us today."

"Edward, I don't think I'd be worried about that," Jasper laughed. "You know she has other-worldly insight that makes it hard to keep things from her."

"I know, but I still, want you to promise," I insisted.

"Okay, I promise, no telling Alice," Jasper swore, holding up three fingers in the universal Boy Scout sign.

"Thanks," I settled back into the couch and started my tale of fascination and obsession. I told him about first seeing her and the way she hadn't left me since. "No one person can really be that irresistible, can they? Why can't I get her out of my mind?" I asked, desperation lacing my voice.

Jasper sat back and stared at me, "I don't know why you can't get her out of your mind. I guess she's done the one thing no one else has been able to do – she has caught your attention. She's intrigued you," he explained. "You want to see her again, right?"

I nodded.

"Meet her? Talk to her?"

I nodded at each question.

"Okay, now about the irresistible part, you should know better than to question that, just look at me and Alice. She's irresistible to me, and I to her."

I grimaced at his example, but understood what he meant. "I get what you're saying, but let's try to stay away from calling my sister 'irresistible,' alright?"

"I'll try," he chuckled. "Basically, I'm saying this isn't an uncommon experience. It's just unique to you, so you don't know how to handle it."

"So what do you suggest, _doctor_?" I asked, trying to keep my tone neutral.

"Find her, talk to her. Maybe she'll be the most boring person you've ever met or maybe she'll have the social skills of a two year-old and your 'obsession,' as you call it, will be fixed."

"That's true, but what if…," I stopped, suddenly unsure of myself and the feelings that were evoked from my current line of thinking.

"What if that doesn't fix your obsession?" Jasper quietly finished for me, edging around my real question.

I meekly nodded, staring at the floor.

"You owe it to yourself to find out, Edward. I don't know if you realize this, but when you talked about this girl, your face became more animated than I've ever seen it. I think you were actually….well, glowing."

"I was?" That didn't seem possible. I admit, I felt light-hearted and somewhat giddy when I talked about her, but _glowing_?

"Yes, you were."

"Okay, I should find her. But how? I don't know anything about her."

Jasper contemplated this for awhile, doing that doctor-thing where they stroke their chin and say 'hmm' a lot. He stopped and looked at me, inspiration brightening his eyes. "Have you thought about checking the English faculty and staff webpage? There are pictures posted for every person in the English department. That would at least, narrow down your search."

A surge of pure elation overtook me. I jumped up, grinning wildly, and pointed at Jasper. "You, sir, are brilliant! I would hug you, but we're guys."

Jasper laughed, delighted in my obvious happiness.

"Thank you, for everything," I emphasized. "I have some pictures to look at, and I will see you tomorrow for lunch, right?"

Jasper nodded, "Good luck."

"Thanks," I said over my shoulder, heading for the front door.

_I will find you, mystery girl_, I promised myself as I half-walked, half-ran to my car.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - The Surprise

EPOV

I was giddy and impatient the entire way back to my apartment.

_Could it really be this easy?_ I asked myself, wondering why looking online never occurred to me before.

Arriving at my apartment building, I practically sprinted up to my door. I opened it and tossed my keys on the dining room table, then spun around and slammed the door shut. Then I ran to my bedroom, launching myself onto the bed and reaching for my laptop at the same time, which was perched on top of the bedside table. I silently wished for success as I opened Firefox and typed in the university's website.

Three hours and close to 500 pictures later, I dropped back onto my bed with a 'humph', reached for a pillow and yelled my irritation into it.

She wasn't a faculty or staff member; not in the English department, or any other department for that matter. I couldn't believe I spent all that time and ended up exactly where I started – completely clueless.

Well, that wasn't _entirely_ true. I now knew she was either an undergrad or grad student.

With that new bit of knowledge came the moral question I had avoided since seeing her – Could I date a student, knowing it might spur some repercussions for both me and her? It would be immensely easier if she was a graduate student. There would be fewer raised eyebrows at that situation.

I stopped questioning my teacher ethical code and backtracked.

_Wait, date? Who said anything about dating?I just want to meet her._

My emotions were on a constant rollercoaster, never finding a middle ground.I growled in frustration, wanting to either curse or hit something really hard. I decided to go to sleep instead, hoping to feel better tomorrow.

* * *

RPOV

_Just make it home and you can have a hot, relaxing bath_, I promised myself, rolling my neck in another futile attempt to get those stubborn cricks out.

I took my time gathering my stuff and walking out to my car. It had been a long day, especially the past couple of hours. I was ecstatic the football season was now officially over, giving me a break from situations like the pro bowl game ending just two minutes before the eleven o'clock news broadcast started, leaving me to get last minute editing or recap scripts written just before going on the air. Now it was just basketball to report, and very soon, my favorite sport – baseball.

Thinking about baseball brought to mind a certain guy who had flitted in and out of my thoughts since yesterday. Deep down, I knew it was more than the stress of the past couple of hours that had me so tense; it also had to do with that rather large, almost bearish, handsome man and the daydreams I kept having since then, starring him, and me, engaged in various unseemly and sweaty activities.

Feeling the need to hurry home before doing something stupid, like indulging in my fantasies in the middle of the parking lot, I picked up my pace and dropped my eyes to the cement to get to my pride and joy – my red convertible M3 BMW – without further distractions. I was so busy trying to not concentrate on my thoughts that I failed to notice the same man from my daydreams, leaning against my car, until I was only a few feet from him.

I gasped as I caught sight of his sneakers, before running my eyes up his jean-clad legs, crossed at the ankles, showing off the lines of his muscled thighs. I couldn't help giving in a split-second to my need to linger where his low-slung jeans met the bottom of his sweater, imagining the defined 'V' of his hip muscles, before continuing upward, over his sweater, to his broad shoulders, up to his mischievous smile, finally stopping at his burning brown eyes, which caught mine in a gaze that melted me all the way down to my toes.

I may have staggered a bit, once my eyes met his. I wasn't entirely sure though, since it took everything I had not to grab him and shove him on top of my car in order to have my wicked way with him. If I could have envisioned the man that would lead to my undoing before yesterday, it would have been him.

_You're better than this! Get a grip._ I thought, chewing myself out.

His smile turned into a grin, growing wider with each passing second I stared at him, too flustered to say anything.

I took a deep breath, trying somewhat unsuccessfully to obliterate my dirty thoughts and the obvious effects they were causing throughout my body.

"It was Emmett, right?" I said curtly, speaking in my haughtiest bitch voice, and pursed my lips, trying to regain the upper hand.

His eyes flashed with something akin to recognition. "It sure was. You know, for some reason, I knew this was your car," he said, stroking the hood of my car as he spoke.

My gaze locked onto his hand as it moved back and forth against the red paint. I swallowed down a moan, trying to block the images that flashed in my mind of his hand moving that way up and down my overheated body.

_Okay, just get home – alone – and you can have that very hot, relaxing bath you promised yourself earlier._

I looked back up at him. I needed to let him down easy and send him on his way. I knew it was the right thing to do, even if my body was screaming for something else entirely. Getting involved with a guy was breaking rule number one for me. No men, period. I knew firsthand what it was like to be tossed aside by so many guys before, that my emotional health warranted this rule in order to maintain my sanity.

I knew I was beautiful and that men wanted me. Being a very sexual person myself, it didn't help matters, but that changed once I realized sex was all they wanted from me. My heart couldn't take it anymore, so no more men. I was just fine focusing on my career and releasing any pent-up sexual frustration with my lovely, always there for me vibrator.

"And how did you know that?" I queried, bringing myself back to the conversation at hand.

"It fits you."

"What you do mean 'it fits me'?" I warily asked, unsure if I should feel insulted or not.

"Well, it's beautiful and at first glance, you can't keep your eyes off it, but upon closer inspection you realize there's more to it than its outer beauty," his grin faded as he stared deep into my eyes. "I know there's more to you than just your looks, Rosalie. And I wish you would give me a chance to get to know you."

"Why would you want that?" I breathed.

"Because you're different than other women. And you affect me more than I want to admit, mainly with my need to see you," Emmett explained. His hand reached up and stroked my cheek, sending out little waves of pleasure throughout my body. I damned every traitorous nerve ending I possessed.

"You can see me every weekend on the news," I rebuffed, not letting my resolve give an inch.

He sighed, "You know what I mean." He looked so sad, standing there looking down at his feet, that my heart and mouth acted before my brain could stop them.

"You might, perhaps, affect me more I care to admit, too," I mumbled.

His head snapped up, his eyes lit with triumph. A smile slowly grew back across his face. "Really?"

I barely lifted my head in a nod, reluctant to admit I had said that, but he caught it anyway.

"Does this mean you'll go out with me?" he asked, looking at me with wide, hopeful eyes.

I silently cursed, _Now look what you've done. Stupid heart._

"No, it doesn't," I frowned.

His face fell, disappointment evident in his eyes.

My resolve slipped. How could it not with those sad, puppy dog eyes looking at me?

"But maybe…," I trailed, hesitant to continue.

"Yeah?" he encouraged.

"There's a coffee shop around the corner from where I live that I tend to frequent every morning around 9 am. I couldn't stop a person from entering this place, nor would I ignore said person if I happened to know him or her."

Emmett's brow puckered in confusion. "Okay…so, not a date. We just happen to bump into each other?"

I smiled, delighted he had caught on, somewhat. Maybe every jock wasn't a Neanderthal after all. "What you choose to do with the information I have provided is entirely up to you."

"So, where do you live?"

I held up my hand. "That is one thing I do not disclose to the public," I teased.

He looked thoughtful for a second. "Looks like I have some research to do then."

"I guess so," I shrugged. "Now, would you mind moving away from my car? I don't want any scratches on the paint." I crossed my arms and jutted out my hips to one side, trying to look impatient.

"Sure," he pushed himself away from my car and stepped around me.

I got out my keys and walked the few steps to the driver's side door.

"Oh, Rosalie?" he asked, right before grabbing my waist and spinning me around so my back was now pressed against the cold, hard cover of the top. Emmett wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned into me, pressing my butt even more into the side of my car.

I was having trouble breathing. Some people might have said I was panting, but I refused to acknowledge that word. I was simply having trouble breathing, there was no panting here.

His gaze went from my half-lidded eyes to my mouth.

_That's_ when I started panting.

_Kiss me. Oh, please, kiss me_, I begged him in my mind, hoping the sentiment was expressed through my eyes.

He leaned his head an inch closer to mine.

I nearly died from lack of oxygen.

"I just wanted to tell you good night," he breathed against my parted lips. Then he was gone, walking away from me to a large, black truck parked three spaces down. The only vehicle left in the parking lot, besides mine.

When did everyone else leave? I didn't recall seeing anything, or anyone, other than Emmett.

My breathlessness turned to incredulous as my brain received more oxygen. How could he just leave me like that? I felt just how much he wanted me when he pressed himself against me.

I sighed in frustration, turning to get inside my car. I had a sinking feeling a bath and some alone time with my vibrator wouldn't be enough tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: The GG reference was when Rosalie said, "There's a coffee shop around the corner from where I live that I tend to frequent every morning around 9 am. I couldn't stop a person from entering this place, nor would I ignore said person if I happened to know him or her."

It's from Season 1, Episode 5 when Max asks Lorelai out for the first time.

I just wanted to take a minute to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story. Your continued support drives this effort of mine more than you could ever know. And a special thank you an amazing beta and writer, vjgm.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight.

* * *

Chapter 5 - The Meet

EPOV

_That's it. I officially can't feel my face anymore, and I'm pretty sure I'm now frozen to this bench. And __why__ is every bench ever made suddenly the most uncomfortable thing to sit on after five minutes?_ I let myself rant, running my hand through my always messy hair.

I scowled at the view in front of me. I was positioned across from the English building in order to see everyone that came and went through the two double-door entrances, one on either side of the building.

Unable to find the girl that constantly haunted my thoughts, on any of the faculty or staff listings last night, I now decided to try my hand at stalking. My only hope was that no one would find out about this if it didn't work out. I wasn't exactly _proud_ of myself for sinking this low, but there was really no other alternative, at least none that I could see.

I glanced down at my watch – two minutes. Two more minutes until it was time to go hear more novice piano playing and simple scales butchered by whiny freshmen. I pinched the bridge of my nose, sighing. I was cranky. I knew this, but I couldn't think of anything to do to put me in a better mood.

Eyeing the time again, my shoulders slumped. Time to run. Gazing morosely one last time up at the building in front of me, in hopes of catching sight of the one thing that eluded me, I stood up and turned to my left, only to be smacked in the chest by someone.

I saw brown hair flying as she – it was definitely a she, I immediately noted the petite build and curves, even through her heavy winter coat – fell backwards onto the cold sidewalk, hearing a muffled 'omph' on impact.

_Crap._

I quickly knelt down, "I'm so sorry," the guilt evident in my voice, as I helped her sit up on the cement. "I didn't see you and…," my throat closed, my words choked off, and I let go of her arms as she swept her hair out of her face.

It was _**her**_ – the girl I had been looking for!

"It's okay, it happens to me all the time," she smirked, reaching behind her for the bag she had dropped.

"It's you," I breathed, unable to grasp that she was right in front of me. My eyes missed nothing as I took in the creamy complexion of her skin, the silkiness of her hair. I wanted to plunge my hands into it and bury my face in her throat, licking the 'V' where her pulse beat erratically.

_Where did __that__ impulse come from?_

Her warm, brown eyes snapped up to mine and I felt the air whooshing from my body as I lost myself in them.

"What?" she asked, her eyes searching mine, running them over my face, a beautiful blush spreading across her cheeks.

I couldn't answer, or think, I could only stare into her eyes, dumbfounded. I don't remember ever feeling dumbfounded before, and I didn't particularly enjoy the feeling.

"Bella! Are you okay?" a girl yelled from down the sidewalk, but I didn't look up. I didn't want to tear my gaze away from her.

Her face bloomed bright red. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"I'm fine, Angela," she called back over her shoulder, breaking our connection.

Bella – her name was Bella. It repeated like a mantra in my head.

She turned back to me, "Are you okay?" she asked, concern in her eyes.

I cracked an uneven smile, "Isn't that my line?"

"I guess it is," she laughed, a quiet, musical laugh that made me instantly happy. I had made her laugh.

Eager to speak to her now that I found my voice again, I took in a deep breath and her floral scent overwhelmed me. I breathed in again, trying to focus on the task at hand. "I'm Edward."

"Bella," she said, her smile shyer now, looking at me from underneath her lashes.

"Bella, we have to go! Dr. Mason is going to be livid that we're late again," the girl from before said, interrupting now from beside us.

I glanced up. It was her friend; the one Bella was walking with last Friday. I didn't even hear her approach us.

Bella scrambled up from the sidewalk. I took a little longer to stand, allowing myself a second to get my bearings. Strange, only three minutes had passed since rising from that bench, but it felt like longer, so much longer.

"Come on, Bella," her friend, Angela, said, grabbing Bella's arm and dragging her alongside as she briskly walked toward the English building.

I felt panic swell up inside me. _No! Not yet!_ I screamed in my head, forcing my feet to follow her.

Bella turned to look at me and stumbled, twisting herself out of Angela's grasp. I shot my arms out, catching her easily in my embrace and pulling her against me before she had a chance to fall again. That blush came back in full force as she smiled up at me.

"I guess that makes us even," she teased, stepping away from me.

"Yeah, I guess it does," my hand ran through my hair again, unable to think of anything better to say.

Should I ask her for coffee? For her number? For a last name? Which one seemed less weird? Before I could decide, her friend interrupted again.

"Bella! Get a move on," Angela demanded, turning away from us and vanishing through the double doors.

"I've got to go," Bella said, a twinge of something that sounded like regret in her voice.

"Bye," I whispered as she walked away from me, following her friend through the entrance. I stared at the spot she disappeared from, willing her to appear again.

Reality caught up to me. _Damn. My class!_

I turned and sprinted to the Fine Arts & Music building, replaying the last couple of minutes in my head.

_Bella – such an appropriate name._

Then something Angela said registered with me. Dr. Mason – she mentioned Dr. Mason.

I allowed myself an inner smile, all the while trying to keep my face blank as I approached my classroom, preparing myself to face a room full of noisy students. I was suddenly very thankful I attended as many faculty gatherings as I did. I met Dr. Mason at last semester's Parent's Weekend faculty breakfast.

I knew exactly how to find her again.

I couldn't help the grin that burst forth across my face as I addressed my students. Apparently, I found the one thing that put me in a better mood.


	6. Chapter 5B

A/N: This is only Bella's POV of meeting Edward. You will miss nothing if you skip it to read the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5.5 - The Meet (Bella)

BPOV

I was dreaming. An angel that looked like this didn't exist in the real world. I had to be dreaming. He was too perfect; it almost hurt to look at him.

I traced his jaw line with my eyes, the curve of his lips, the bronze tousled hair threatening to spill over his eyes at any moment and, saving the best for last, his striking emerald eyes. I could stare into those all day.

Trying to ignore the fact that I was clearly hallucinating, I struggled in vain to stop my blush from spreading any more than it had.

He did not just say 'it's you'. That's something a crazy person would imagine someone else to day. Maybe I was crazy though. I knew my brain was wired differently than other people. Maybe I had finally cracked and this absurdly beautiful man in front of me was the result of said craziness.

_God, just don't let this man leave me. I'll gladly suffer insanity if I get to look at him for the rest of my life_, I prayed.

The small, last rational part of my brain was trying to tell me something, but I pushed it aside, concentrating on memorizing every last detail of his face. Wait…this was real? _That's_ what you're screaming at me?

My senses kicked back on. The cold, hard cement was firmly under my bruised butt, the wind was blowing against my face, and this was real.

He had said 'it's you'. I heard him. That explains why I answered with the always intelligent 'what?'

What was me?

My heart wanted to believe he meant 'it's you' like 'I've been looking for you and here you are', which is why it was pounding away so hard I thought it might explode from my chest at any second and kill me.

My head, however, knew it was more probable he meant 'it's you' like 'I recognize you from that night at the ATO party last semester where you knocked over the keg and then fell onto it, somehow chipping your tooth in the process'.

I had never really escaped the memory of that night. The video someone posted online the next day made it impossible for me to go outside for a week, fearful and paranoid everyone would recognize me. A full-on blush took up residence on my face that entire week.

I adamantly hoped my head was wrong. I wanted it to be my heart's explanation because that's sort of how I felt, looking at him. But I knew he couldn't mean it that way. That's something a crazy person would think a faultless, out of her league and the one above hers, beautiful man would mean when he said things like 'it's you'.

Staring into his eyes, I accepted the inevitable. I was crazy. I couldn't speak, in some sort of trance, locked into his gaze, and I was certifiably crazy.

Go me.

"Bella! Are you okay?" Angela yelled from somewhere behind me. I had completely forgotten she was behind me. Of course she would witness this. My face grew hot, bright red from embarrassment.

_Holy crap, he's not looking away_. That look was making me dizzy. My head swam. _Not good._

I tore my eyes from his. "I'm fine, Angela," I assured her over my shoulder.

I realized then I had neglected to ask if he was okay. I was walking rather fast before colliding into him. Even though most people thought I was petite, I had it on good authority that I could pack a punch when running into someone.

I turned back to him. "Are you okay?" I asked, hoping my voice sounded less breathy out loud than it did in my head. I needed to stop looking into his eyes. The effect was dazzling.

"Isn't that my line?" he responded, smiling crookedly.

I stopped breathing. Somehow that smile made him more perfect, more irresistible. It was almost annoying.

"I guess it is," I agreed, lightly laughing at myself.

His mouth opened, closed, and then opened again.

"I'm Edward," he said softly, giving me another dazzling look.

"Bella," I responded, slightly uncomfortable under his intense gaze.

"Bella, we have to go! Dr. Mason is going to be livid that we're late again," Angela said swiftly, suddenly beside me.

_Well, crap._

I didn't want this to end, but at least now I'll have a name for the angel I dream about, even though I still wasn't completely convinced this wasn't a dream.

I scrambled up from the sidewalk. Edward rose with more grace, making me look like the awkward klutz I was.

"Come on, Bella," Angela said impatiently, grabbing my arm and forcing me to leave the beautiful specimen of a man behind.

I needed one last look, just to make sure he was real and not a figment of my imagination. My toe caught on an invisible obstacle in my path, and I felt myself falling again.

_This one's going to hurt_, I thought, bracing myself for the impact.

Firm arms caught me, lifting me up and against an even firmer body. It was deliciously warm. I felt…safe.

I looked up, blushing again, and smiled tentatively. Edward had saved me from falling.

"I guess that makes us even," I teased, stepping away from his warm embrace, instantly missing it.

"Yeah, I guess it does," he agreed, running his hand through his hair.

"Bella! Get a move on," Angela demanded, exasperated with me. She walked through the open doorway, hurrying to class without me.

I looked up at Edward. "I've got to go," I said slowly, wanting to draw out the moment. Then turned suddenly and walked away from him, knowing I would never see him again.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: I wanted to get a lot of stuff in this chapter, so it's rather long. Hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 6 - Revelations

BPOV

With every step that took me further away from him, my chest ached that much more. That was possibly the hardest thing I've ever had to do – turning and walking away from someone I was so deeply drawn to.

I hurried down the hallway, almost slipping on a spot of melted snow on the tiled floor. I knew I couldn't enter the room discreetly since there were only eight of us taking the class. Being a graduate student sometimes sucked like that.

One bright spot, was having Angela in the same class as me for the first time since we became friends. I needed to take this class, whereas it was just an elective for her because she was only minoring in English, but I was still grateful for her presence. I enjoyed attending class when I had an actually friend in it.

I slowly opened the door and entered the room, putting on my most innocent looking face and shrugging apologetically to a grimacing Dr. Mason. I slid into my seat next to Angela, who promptly twisted in her chair and slipped me a note across my desk.

I glanced down and read it.

Did you do the homework for tonight yet? If not, do you want to go to the library after we're done for the day and help each other with it?

I looked at Angela, nodding and mouthed 'library', before turning to focus on what Dr. Mason was lecturing about. Something about the Shakespearean references found throughout 'Brave New World', the current book we were reading through and dissecting.

I gave up listening as I let my mind drift to more compelling thoughts.

Edward…it wasn't exactly a popular name these days. I wondered just how many Edwards were on campus. Would it be possible to find him again? He looked as old, if not slightly older, than I was. Another grad student maybe?

He wasn't in the English masters program; there were too few people in it to not know everyone, at least by sight. I knew all the people in the English department, or at least I thought I did. He could be a new hire. But a month into the semester? Not likely. Besides, I would have heard something concerning him. He was too good-looking not to be noticed by the gossip-loving administrative assistants.

Okay, so not in any way connected to the English graduate school or department. That only left… I tried to count how many other departments there were on campus. Well, there were at least twenty-five just in the college and arts and sciences. I had no idea how many there were in business school or the school of education. And there were several other departments that I had no clue about. He could be associated with any of them.

What if he was waiting for someone? He was sitting on a bench before I ran into him. Sitting on a cold bench on a windy winter day is abnormal behavior. Most people don't stay outside longer than they have to. He might also just be visiting the campus, or visiting someone else on campus.

My heart clenched inside my chest. I quickly suppressed my despair before I had a panic attack in the middle of class.

_Focus, Bella. You need to focus and stop thinking about a guy that you are never going to see again and who would never be interested in average, klutzy you._

As painful as it was to think it, it was also true. There was no point getting my hopes up on the one in a gazillion chance I would see him again.

Edward successfully banned from my thoughts, I continued on with my day, going to class and taking notes on every little thing the professors discussed. Anything to keep my mind off him.

After my last class ended, I met Angela in front of the Communications building where she had most of her classes, and we walked to the university's library. I loved this place more than any other on campus. I spent countless hours reading and writing among the musky smell of the old, but much loved books.

It was one more place I could rule Edward out as an employee or student worker, not that I was willing to admit I was still thinking about him. I knew just about everyone here, except for the third floor. I never needed to visit the third floor, which housed the fine arts related literature, media, and all the music periodicals. There were a couple of study areas up there, but I didn't like to push my luck when it came to stairs. I preferred the first floor, even it if was a little noisier than other places. I didn't mind the noise, as long as I had my iPod with me so I could tune everything else out when needed.

Angela and I spent three hours there, finishing our papers on 'Brave New World' and homework for other classes. I even got some papers graded for the freshmen Research class I oversaw as a teacher's assistant.

This was my second semester teaching this class and I loved every minute of it. I tried my best to keep the students interested in class discussions and on the assignments I gave them. They had one more class to go before picking their research paper topics, and we would spend the remainder of the semester on how to write a research paper, while I made sure they stayed on top of the deadlines I set for them.

After leaving the library, Angela and I trudged back to the apartment we shared with another roommate, Rachel, just off campus. The wind was bitterly cold and blowing so hard it was difficult to hear each other, so we simply ducked our heads and walked along in silence.

Times like this made me really miss Florida and the sunny days they enjoyed throughout the year. I spent only one year at the University of Florida as an undergrad, but I never forgot how nice it was to not have to worry about dressing warmly or snow or ice or shoveling out your car after a particularly nasty night.

My mom, Renee, was disappointed I didn't stick it out there longer, since I was only an hour and a half away from her and Phil, my stepfather.

My reasoning for leaving was sound though. I hated that my father, Charlie, was alone up here after having me live with him the last two years of high school. I felt bad leaving him because he took me in when Renee married Phil. I felt almost like I was abandoning him. The look on his face when I left for my freshman year was heartbreaking.

Shouldering that kind of guilt eventually gets to a person, and I finally broke after a year, transferring to the University of Washington to finish my undergraduate years and receive my Bachelor in Arts & Sciences with a concentration in English.

Now I was working toward my Master's in English at Shelton University. It was a smaller school than I was used to and more expensive, but I was awarded a great scholarship that allowed me the chance to come here.

I was so glad I was able to attend, because I was reunited with Angela again, after losing touch with her when we graduated from high school. Seeing her and becoming friends all over again was the highlight of this past year. It was really nice having a good girl friend again.

It was kind of embarrassing to admit, but she was my first and only real girl friend I ever had. I've always had guy friends before. Girls, for some reason, never really warmed up to me, especially in high school, except for Angela. I studied too much once I started college to really have much of a social life. I didn't feel like I missed much, and with the few experiences I had at parties, I was willing to forgo such 'excitement' for the rest of my life.

My roommate, Rachel, tended to disagree with me about this. She dragged me to several frat and social parties last semester until that fateful ATO one. She stopped bugging me to 'get out there more' after that night.

Angela and I walked up our drive and rushed inside to escape further torture from the wind. Taking off my coat and hanging in the hall closet, I was suddenly bombarded by Rachel.

"Oh my gosh, Bella! You will never guess what came for you today!" she exclaimed, bouncing up and down beside me.

I closed the closet door and turned to her.

"Is it the book from Amazon I ordered?" I guessed.

"Ha! As if I would be this excited about a book!" she laughed, shaking her head. "No, silly. You got flowers!" She beckoned me to follow her.

I quickly ran through all the possibilities of who would send me flowers. Was today's date important for some reason? It wasn't my birthday. I wasn't dying. I hadn't received any good news recently that called for flowers. Stumped, I followed Rachel down the hall, into the dining room.

Sure enough, sitting on top of the dining room table was a gorgeous bouquet of roses.

"Who sent me flowers?" I asked perplexed.

"I don't know, but they're lavender!" Rachel squealed.

"You got flowers?" Angela asked, joining me and Rachel in the dining room.

I shrugged in response and looked at Rachel.

"Why is it significant that they're lavender?"

Rachel made a noise halfway between a snort and a sigh. "Don't you know what lavender roses mean?"

"Obviously not. Why don't you tell me, since you seem to know," I replied, looking for the attached card.

"First of all," Rachel began, "they are pretty hard to find because they're one of the rarest occurring roses in nature. And they represent both caution and love at first sight. They're sent by someone who desires to get to know you better, someone who's enchanted with you."

"Someone who's enchanted with you," I repeated faintly, frowning at the confusing flowers. "Are you sure they're for me?" I asked Rachel, seeing the card and grabbing it from under the large green ribbon tied around the vase.

"What does it say?" Rachel demanded, going back to bouncing up and down.

"Bella, please accept these roses as my apology for making you late to class and as a promise that I will make it up to you. Edward Cullen." I read out loud. There was no way it was the same guy. It had to be a joke.

"Who's Edward Cullen? Why haven't I heard about him before now?" Rachel asked, pouting.

"Is he the guy you ran down this morning?" Angela asked me.

"Yes, I guess it is," I confirmed.

Rachel snapped her fingers in my direction. "You didn't answer my question. Who's Edward Cullen?"

"It would seem Edward Cullen is the guy I ran into this morning on my way to class. I don't see how that clumsy encounter could justify him buying me flowers and promising to make it up to me," I explained, using air quotes around 'make it up to me'.

"How did he know where you lived?" Angela asked slowly, sitting down at the dining room table.

"Good question," I said, plopping down in a chair beside her.

"Stalker?" Rachel asked brightly, joining us at the table.

"But I just met him today."

"That you know of," Rachel pointed out.

I grimaced.

"Maybe he knew you from somewhere else. He could have found your address on Facebook," Angela suggested lightly.

"No, I don't have a Facebook account anymore. Not after…the 'incident'," I reminded her, shaking my head.

"Well, what about the university's directory?" Rachel countered. "I'm pretty sure they put your address on there."

"They do?" I spit out, flabbergasted. How did I not know that? I wondered if you could option out of it.

"But wouldn't he need to know Bella's last name to find it?" Angela asked.

"I only introduced myself as Bella," I said gravely, already convinced that he knew me somehow, and I had a sinking suspicion I knew where from. As easy as it was to find out someone's name and address, I usually took extra cautious steps when it came to using my full name or my Seattle address.

"So, he has to know you from somewhere. That's the only thing that makes sense," Rachel said, content in her explanation.

Angela and I nodded in agreement.

Rachel got up from the table and went out the dining room archway, heading toward her bedroom, humming a song under her breath that I couldn't quite place.

I turned to Angela once she got out of earshot.

"Where do you think he might know me from? And don't say that frat party," I warned her.

She shrugged. "I don't know. You are kind of a mini-celebrity from that party and – "

"Stop," I said, cutting her off. Sighing, I sank my head down onto my arms.

"I wouldn't worry about it so much," Angela said softly, leaving the room and me alone to my thoughts.

Somehow the guy had found out my name and address. I didn't know how, but I swore to find out.

Just then Rachel ran back into the room, jumping up and down beside me. I lifted my head and stared at her quizzically.

"Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh," she exclaimed, running her words together.

"Rachel! Please stop jumping and tell me what has you so excited this time," I said evenly, in what I hoped was a calming tone. I loved Rachel to death, but sometimes she was a total cheerleader.

"I found him! I found Edward Cullen," she shrieked, racing out of the room and into her bedroom.

"What?" I asked in disbelief, chasing after her.

She stood in front of her computer, pointing at the screen. "See? He works in the music department, and is a complete hottie, judging from his picture," Rachel added as I sat down in the chair in front of her computer, stunned and looking at what was on the screen.

"Edward Cullen, assistant professor of piano," I read out loud, studying his picture. "That's him."

"Oh my gosh! This is too much. You are so lucky…" Rachel droned on until I tuned her completely out.

So, he was a teacher in the music department. That explains why I never saw him before – the Fine Arts & Music building was across campus from my usual hang out spots. I never had a reason to go that way unless I wanted to work out at the Student Life Center. However, that particular desire never hit me, thank goodness. I stared at his picture, remembering his intense green eyes and dazzling lopsided smile.

How did you find me, Edward Cullen? Are you a stalker like Rachel suggested or just incredibly lucky? Do you know me from somewhere? I asked the picture, and then thought longingly, am I ever going to see you again?

* * *

The next morning I awoke, even more confused about how Edward found me thing and very tired from a fitful night of tossing and turning. I forced myself to stop thinking about him and get ready for the day. After showering and dressing, I went to the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast.

"Morning, Bella," Rachel called out as she walked past me, back to her bedroom.

"Morning," I said, still slightly incoherent. I am not a morning person.

I grabbed a package of pop-tarts and forced one into the toaster. This was the worst part of being impatient, waiting for the pop-tart to toast. I could always microwave it, but really, four seconds in the microwave seemed ridiculous to me.

Against my will, my thoughts wandered back to Edward. I wondered if I would see him today. Since he knew where I lived, maybe he knew my schedule as well. Of course, I was insane to think that he would know my schedule. That would just prove Rachel's theory that he was a stalker. Besides, those flowers were only a friendly gesture. Gentlemanly, even. They didn't mean that he was going to actually track me down and make it up to me.

"Stop it," I whispered.

"What was that?" Angela asked, suddenly entering the kitchen area.

"Huh? Oh, just running through some numbers in my head," I lied, badly.

"Hmm," Angela mumbled, more to herself than to me.

I shrugged, even though Angela was turned away from me, fixing her own breakfast now. I always said I was doing something math related in my head when Angela caught me talking to myself. I had no idea why she believed me; I loathed all forms of math and had no real reason to do any of it. But it seemed like the sort of thing I might do, practical as I was, and Angela had never questioned it.

Every now and then I mumbled a number, just to make it seem more authentic.

The toaster popped up to announce my pop-tart was done. I grabbed it, said a quick good-bye to Angela, and headed out the front door, on my way to my first class.

I loved Tuesdays and Thursdays because they were the days I got to student teach twenty-one rowdy freshmen. Getting them interested in the fundamentals of English was tricky and taxing, but I enjoyed every second of it.

I was especially excited about today's class because I planned it around slang and urban words found in popular music, looking at how certain words used today were originally intended to mean something completely different.

I asked my students to each pick a song I from a list and see if they could figure out what word, or words, had evolved over the years. We were going to listen through each song in class and then discuss their findings.

I did something similar last semester with another class and found it to be fun and enlightening for both me and the students. It was a nice reprieve from lectures and gave them something to actively participate in, which made my job much easier.

I made sure to arrive at my classroom earlier than usual to have plenty of time to set up the equipment we would need that day. I settled into the chair in front of the instructor's desk in the front corner of the room, and turned on the computer, tapping my fingers on the desk while it booted up. My mind automatically slipped back to Edward the second nothing held my attention.

I wondered again if I would see him soon. As unnerving as it was to me that he knew where I lived, I couldn't work up the necessary emotions to be afraid of him, or believe that he would do me harm.

"Charlie would be so disappointed in me," I whispered aloud, staring at the boot-up screen.

"Who's Charlie?" a velvety voice asked from behind me.

I jumped and spun the chair around toward the voice.

Edward lounged in the doorway. His feet were crossed at the ankle, his arms crossed across his chest. A lock of auburn hair had fallen over his eye, and I itched to brush it away. A mischievous grin played at his incredibly sexy mouth. His face was absurdly beautiful. He could have been the model for the 'David.'

I licked my suddenly dry lips. Edward's face tightened and his eyes darkened a deeper shade of green.

"What are you doing here?" I asked shakily, ignoring the bigger question of 'how did you find me.'

"Looking for you," he replied playfully.

"Well, you found me," I said, standing. I wanted to put us on equal ground because I felt too vulnerable sitting while he stood.

"Did you get my flowers?" he asked, uncrossing his arms and ankles, but remaining inside the doorframe. He looked slightly uncomfortable.

How strange.

"Yes, I did. I wanted to thank you for them, but had no way to contact you. Strange that," I commented, stepping toward him to stand behind the table located at the front of the classroom.

"What?" he asked, crossing the room's threshold and circling the table until he stood in front of me, using the table as a buffer between us.

"You seem to know where I live" – I paused – "and my schedule, yet I recall only meeting you yesterday. How do you explain that?" I asked, keeping my voice neutral.

He actually looked ashamed, averting his eyes and grimacing. "Caught that, did you?"

I didn't answer him, I just stared, crossing my arms over my chest. Did he think I was a moron who wouldn't piece that together? I felt insulted.

"How do you think I got that information?" he asked, dodging my initial question.

"My friend thinks you're a stalker."

"Huh," he breathed.

I stared at him, puzzled. He didn't refute being a stalker. Was he a stalker?

"Are you a stalker?" I asked hastily, unbelieving and hoping he would deny it.

"Um…not technically."

"Excuse me?" I exclaimed, my voice raising an octave. My mind raced through different self-defense techniques Charlie had taught me over the years. Could I overpower him if it came down to it? I eyed him, trying to size him up.

He held up his hands, to either protect himself or to stop me from fleeing, I couldn't tell. "Now, hold on a second. I'm not a stalker. I just wanted to see you again," he said in a rush, his eyes wide and persuasive.

"What does that mean? Are you a Patrick Bateman?" I asked suspiciously.

"Patrick Bateman?" he repeated.

"American Psycho. Christian Bale plays the lead character, Patrick Bateman, who is a good-looking, charming yuppie that works in Wall Street. But it turns out he's insane and violently kills all these people. It's a rather disgusting movie," I explained.

"Uh, no. I'm not a Patrick Bateman," he said slowly, then sighed. "It seems I need to come clean."

"You think?" I mumbled under my breath.

A corner of his mouth lifted, indicating he heard me.

"Your friend dropped Dr. Mason's name yesterday and I know him. So I asked about you during his office hours and he told me that you TAed a freshmen English class on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Finding your address was easy once I had your last name," he confessed in one breath.

I was stunned, kicking myself for missing that crucial detail yesterday. 'Oh' was all I could muster in answer.

"So, did you like them?" he asked, smirking, obviously happy to have the upper hand over me once again.

"Like what?" I asked, still slightly dazed.

"The roses. Did you like the roses?"

"Yes," I answered in a rush. "Yes, I did."

"Good. Now about the 'making it up to you' part, I was thinking I could take you out to dinner tonight," he suggested, placing his hands flat on the table and leaning toward me.

"I can't tonight," I replied apologetically.

"Why not?"

"I have a lecture to attend tonight, something for class."

"Okay…what about tomorrow?" he countered, seeming very determined.

I sighed. This couldn't possibly be happening. There was no way he actually liked me, or wanted to take me out. It had to be a pity date and I knew I couldn't take it if I did agree to go with him.

"No," I said quietly, nearly choking on the word. "I'm sorry. Your offer is tempting, but I must decline."

"You must decline?" he repeated teasingly, half-smiling.

I dropped my gaze down to the tabletop and blushed. I couldn't believe he would make fun of me at this moment. It was hard enough to reject his offer, even though I knew it was made out of kindness, rather than interest.

I felt the heat of his fingertips brush my shoulder through my shirt, then my throat, until he found the side of my face and curved his palm against my cheek. My eyes shot up to his in shock. The feeling of his hand on my skin was amazing. Little electric sparks shot through my body.

All thoughts flew out of my head. I could only concentrate on his hand against my cheek. I resisted the urge to lean into him, knowing it would only embarrass me further. What was he playing at?

"Please agree to go to dinner with me," he pleaded, staring deep into my eyes.

"I, I – um," I faltered, and then swallowed loudly. Slowly I closed my eyes, unable to take his gaze a second longer.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Because I want to the chance to talk to you, to watch you enjoy your favorite glass of wine, and to have the opportunity to see this blush again," he answered softly, stroking my cheek.

I opened my eyes again and met his, trying to find any hint of deception. When I was satisfied that he was telling the truth, I nodded. "Yes, okay. I'll go."

Edward flashed a crooked smile so beautiful that I could only stare at him like an idiot. He was blindingly beautiful, and I was ruined. No one would ever be as breathtaking as he was in this moment.

My heart pounded inside my chest.

He leaned in closer, his face and his mouth – surely the most tantalizing mouth I had ever seen, full-lipped and wide and promising – was so close that I felt his breath touch my cheek.

"Thank you," he whispered. "You won't regret it." He pulled back across the table and dropped his hand. "I'll pick you up at 7, okay?"

"Okay," I squeaked out in agreement.

He backed out of the room, his eyes never leaving mine until he reached the open doorway. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Then he was gone.

My knees gave out on me and I somehow managed to sit on top of the table instead of falling to the ground. I realized I was panting and unable to catch my breath. Quickly taking in several deep breaths, I fought to control my thoughts and raging hormones before my students started showing up.

I was in trouble. I knew it the moment I saw him yesterday. I couldn't bring myself to accept the obvious – he wasn't interested in me. There was no chance in hell that he was interested in me. But, for whatever reason, my heart refused to accept it.

_Damn him and his stupid unearthly beauty. I need a new dress._


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: A couple of things -

First, this story has been nominated for a Twilight Award - best love triangle (incomplete story)!! I am shocked and amazed that someone took the time to nominate me, so thank you. I love you guys hard!

Second, a very special thanks to Trinity for helping me through my first time of smut. (That's right! I'm no longer a smut virgin!) I hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 7 - A Proposition

EmPOV

I couldn't ever remember wanting a woman like this, craving the feel and scent and taste of her with every fiber of my being. Closing my eyes, I prayed for self-restraint. And that I wasn't drooling.

Looking at her, with her pale blonde hair the color of wheat, her heart-shaped face, and huge wide-set eyes the most startling shade of blue, I couldn't believe my luck. Not only did she meet me for coffee on Monday morning, but also Tuesday morning and today as well.

It wasn't just her looks either, though I wasn't complaining about those. We actually talked about things. For the first time in my life I had a conversation with a hot woman that involved more than the usual charm and flirting. It boggled my mind that we would find enough to talk about to fill up something like seven hours now.

Monday had started off with the usual small talk, getting to know the basics about each other, then our mutual love for baseball, which led to an in-depth analysis of the upcoming pro and college season.

She was more knowledgeable about the game than some of the other coaches on my team. Some people might say her knowledge was essential for her job, but it was more than that. You could tell she really loved the game.

I hadn't wanted to leave that day, but a coaches' meeting at noon mandated I attend. So reluctantly I left her with no set plans to see each other again, but hoping she would show up again the next day because I knew I would be there, waiting.

Walking into the coffee shop yesterday, I was actually nervous. It was a new feeling for me, since I couldn't remember ever feeling nervous about a girl before. There was no way I was going to admit this to anyone, especially the guys. Jasper would laugh his ass off if he ever found out.

Our conversation yesterday turned from superficial to personal. Rosalie told me about her childhood and growing up in the East, that she knew she wanted to be a reporter since she was thirteen and got a video camera for her birthday, and how the death of her parents five years ago still affected her.

In turn, I told her about my childhood and growing up loving sports since I could walk, that I knew I wanted to play baseball for the rest of my life from the time I was seven, and how it felt blowing out my knee my senior year at Shelton University, ruining my chances of playing professional ball.

From there, I don't know how, but we started retelling our past relationship stories. Mine were more comical, about the airheads I had dated in high school to now. Hers were more tragic, about the way guys had tossed her aside after getting what they wanted. Guilt coursed through me after hearing that.

How many girls had I done the same thing to? Jasper and Edward cautioned me constantly that I should treat the women I date more respectfully. However, I knew secretly they wished they could get as much action as I did and loved to hear my wild sex stories, so I had always ignored their advice.

Rosalie's admissions hit me hard. Seeing her torn expression, I vowed then and there to take care of her. To treat her with the respect I had denied other girls.

Thinking back, her rejection of me made more sense with this new information. I wouldn't have dated myself if I had gone through what she had.

We spoke about lighter things after that. Then I left first once again for a team meeting, but only after making plans with her to meet again so I knew she wouldn't disappear from my life.

It was easy with her. Easy to talk to her, to be myself. I didn't have to be the loudest, the funniest guy, or the life of the party. It was so easy it almost scared me. I wasn't sure I could let her go when the time came that she didn't want me anymore.

"Emmett?" I heard her ask, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I answered, coming back to the present.

"Did you hear what I said?" she asked, slightly frowning.

"Uh, no. Sorry," I replied sheepishly, but really not sorry. She was exceptionally beautiful when she was perturbed. It made teasing her that much more appealing.

"I asked if you had any plans today, like another meeting?"

Quickly I ran through my schedule and found nothing but one little thing. "I have the rest of the day free until 8."

"What are you doing then?" she asked, looking down at the cup of coffee her hands were wrapped around.

"I'm supposed to hang out with some friends," I said, purposely vague.

"What are you going to do?"

"It's kind of stupid," I said hesitantly, watching her for a sign that she wouldn't press further. When she looked up at me and raised her eyebrows in the universal 'and?' expression, I reluctantly continued, "Me, Jasper, Edward, and Edward's sister Alice watch 'American Idol' together and mock it. Like I said, it's stupid."

I'm not one to show embarrassment, but I really wanted to impress this woman. Admitting to watching 'American Idol' on a weekly basis does not help your stud status.

"Oh, that's not stupid. Everyone does that," she reassured me, then paused to clear her throat.

"Do you think you can get out of it?" she half whispered, looking at me from underneath her lashes, her voice slightly huskier than before.

I felt myself immediately respond, my always present erection around her growing harder. Suppressing a groan and fighting to keep my tone normal, I answered, "Yeah, no problem. Any particular reason why?"

"I was wondering if you would like to see my apartment…," she trailed off, looking at me with wickedly inviting eyes.

_Hell yes!_ I thought without hesitation, barely managing to keep from blurting it out. I realized this request was more than a simple 'come see where I live.' It held a much more serious consequence if I agreed to it. After hearing first-hand all of the emotional heartbreak Rosalie went through these past years from guys exactly like me and the fact that she hadn't dated for a while because of that, I felt the need to pause.

_Stay cool. Think about this. What would Edward or Jasper do?_

"Rose," I began slowly, enfolding her hands within mine, "are you sure? We can just keep talking here or I could take you out on a proper date first."

I watched her process that information, not sure if she would take the easy out I had provided or get upset that I didn't want to see her apartment. Or maybe I had been too presumptuous and it really was a simple 'come see where I live' kind of request.

They were mysterious creatures, women. I rarely knew where I stood with them. This went double for Rosalie.

A flash of surprise went across her face at my words, then she slowly smiled and a look of glowing warmth took over.

"When I asked you if you wanted to see my apartment, I meant it. And you're sweet for making sure it was something I wanted," she said, leaning closer across the table.

I felt the toe of one of her boots hit my shoe underneath the table and snake its way up my calf. She arched a brow provocatively, silently challenging me to agree, and waited for my answer.

I gulped, loudly. I was straining so hard against my pants I felt ready to explode. It was all I could do not to grab her and lay her out on the floor right now, taking her hard and fast.

Trembling a little, I opened my mouth to say 'yes' but nothing came out. So I tried a different tactic – I nodded, so much it was on the edge of looking enthusiastic. I didn't care. All I could think about was having her spread out underneath me, naked and panting for me.

I suppressed another groan.

_Keep it in your pants! You're still in public_, I yelled at myself, taking a deep breath.

Rosalie got up, putting on her coat, and headed for the door. I jumped up and followed after her, my eyes never leaving her slow strut. As long as I focused on her hip movement, I could control my overwhelming lust. Her hips moving back and forth were mesmerizing.

Reaching the door to her apartment building, she opened it and tossed me a devastating smile over her shoulder.

My control fractured.

Rushing forward, I gathered her up against my side and hauled us to the elevators, quickly punching the 'up' button. I could only imagine the frenzied look on my face, and I hoped I hadn't scared or angered her with my mad dash to the elevators.

I sneaked a glance, steeling myself for a pissed off female. Catching my sideways look, she laughed lightly and touched my cheek.

"Feeling a little impatient?" she asked teasingly, arching an eyebrow.

"Maybe," I replied, shrugging my recent actions off.

I could tell she didn't buy it. Leaning in closer, I felt her warm breath against my throat, sending a surge of pleasure straight down to my straining erection.

"I have to admit, I'm feeling a little impatient," she whispered, her lips centimeters away from my skin.

"Are you?" I gasped, shivering from her warmth so close to me.

"Yes. Actually, I find myself aching for you," she purred, dragging her mouth up my neck.

This time I let the groan out.

Mercifully, the elevator doors opened and I leapt inside with her still beside me.

"Floor?" I demanded.

She reached down and punched a button. A second later, the doors closed and I made my move.

I turned and pressed her back against the elevator wall, thoroughly enjoying our full body contact. I didn't ask or wait for permission, just lowered my head and captured her lips in our first kiss. Her soft lips were enticing and sweet, but I knew she was holding back.

I nipped at her full lower lip, gently sucking it into my mouth as she gave a strangled moan. Smiling at her cracked resistance, I outlined her mouth with the tip of my tongue, savoring her taste.

"Such sweetness," I murmured, before softly trailing kisses along her jaw line.

As I made my way down her throat, my fingers tightened upon the curve of her hips. She fit against me perfectly. The generous swell of her breasts, the long length of her legs, and the narrow waist that hovered tantalizingly close to my raging erection.

And that scent… floral, with a hint of vanilla. It was intoxicating. My thoughts raced to having her under me, my cock buried in her tight, wet heat, her eyes glazed over in passion.

The elevator doors dinged open before my thoughts could overtake my actions. Rosalie broke away first, ducking under my arm to escape my embrace, and stepped out into the hallway.

I followed her and asked, "Which way?"

She turned left, heading for the only apartment on that side. Opening the door, she ushered me inside, then shut the door behind her. I took a second to glance around her place before focusing back on her.

"Are you thirsty?" she asked politely, playing the good hostess.

I grinned back at her, "No, but I am hungry."

I couldn't stand being away from her anymore. She looked so delectable; I had to have her back in my arms right this second. Pulling her roughly against my chest and circling my arms around her, I whispered, "I want you."

She looked into my eyes, her eyes promising me heat and passion. My heart leapt. Her arms slid around my neck, one hand clamping around my nape as she tugged my face down.

The second my mouth touched hers, I felt like I was going to explode. My mouth opened over hers, thrusting my tongue inside her mouth, and fed my ravenous hunger for her addicting taste. I pushed her coat off her shoulders, letting it drop at our feet, then tore at the scraps of fabric holding up her dress. Dragging it down, I cupped her breast, flicking my thumb over her tightened nipple. She shivered.

_Oh, god. She's perfect._ I never wanted this to end.

We groaned simultaneously as I squeezed her breast, kneading and pinching with a fervor that prohibited any gentleness.

"Tell me you want me," I gasped, scraping my teeth down her throat.

"I want you," she moaned as her fingers dug into the muscles of my arms. "More than anything."

Her words were like fuel on an already roaring fire. My desire for her took command of my actions.

I pushed her against the door, licking and nipping my way down to her breasts. Rosalie slid her hand down my body until she reached the bulge in my pants, then started squeezing and stroking my cock until I felt I was going to burst.

I slid my hands up her skirt, moaning against her skin when my hands met smooth flesh.

_Holy hell. She's wearing a thong._

I shoved my hand in between her legs, feeling the hot moisture that soaked the thin scrap of fabric, as I latched onto her breast, sucking the erect nipple into my mouth. She went wild against the door, writhing and tossing her head back and forth.

"You're so wet for me," I murmured, slamming back against her lips and thrusting my tongue into her mouth. "I need to be inside you now."

"Yes," she gasped.

I slipped my fingers under the flimsy lace fabric of her thong, groaning as hot liquid soaked my hand. My cock twitched, straining against my pants, demanding to take the place of my fingers.

Rosalie reached down, unzipped my fly, and tugged my pants to my knees. My knees threatened to buckle as she stroked my cock from root to tip, in time with my fingers thrusting in and out of her. Her gaze was so admiring I felt like a fucking sex god.

Then, before I could take another breath, she dropped to her knees and sucked me into her mouth. My eyes screwed shut and my teeth clenched. Her tongue swirled against the head and I quickly ran through the roster of the Seattle Mariners, struggling not to come.

"Stop," I rasped, no longer able to focus on baseball as her mouth sucked and her tongue teased me.

I gritted my teeth. If my cock swelled anymore it would burst out of its skin. I breathed heavily, in and out, in an effort for control. Cupping Rosalie's head in my hands, I gently pulled her away and back up to her feet.

"I can't wait another second," I said, pushing her back up against the door.

She gripped my shoulders as I lifted her up and held her with one arm, stripping her of her thong and boots. I pulled her legs up around my hips and shuddered as I again felt how wet she was. Guiding myself to her, I spread her with two fingers and worked the head of my cock in. As I thrust in hard, I felt the wet warmth of her pussy grip me like a fist as she took me all the way in.

_Shit! _A couple seconds too late, I remembered a critical step we skipped.

"Sweetheart, please tell me you're on the pill. Because it's going to take an act of God for me to pull out now," I whispered, staring into her half-lidded glazed over eyes, fighting desperately for control.

"Yes, I am," she moaned, tightening her thighs around my waist. "Now move."

_Yes, ma'am._

I gripped her hips and recklessly pounded into her, all thoughts of grace and finesse obliterated as I thrust in and out. I bent my head, tongued a nipple into my mouth and sucked, probably too hard. Rosalie moaned throatily, digging her nails into my shoulder.

_Slow down_, I told myself harshly. _This is too hard, too fast, she wouldn't –_

"Emmett, oh, Em," she moaned, screaming my name as she stiffened and jerked against me.

I didn't – couldn't – stop, just kept thrusting, once, twice, three times, pummeling her into the door with every drive of my hips. My orgasm hit me with a blinding force and I strove to get deeper inside of her, jetting waves of semen into her.

I collapsed against her, my knees shaking and threatening to take us both down with them if I didn't sit or lie down soon.

I was still iron-hard inside of her. Once apparently wasn't going to be enough.

We had to move fast, find a bed. The floor wouldn't be very comfortable for her and I was heavy.

"Bedroom?" I grunted.

"First door on the right," she answered breathlessly.

Not wanting to spend a second outside her, I gripped her butt and pushed us both away from the door. Too late I noticed my pants were around my ankles. Nothing I could do about it now.

I shuffled to her bedroom door, each step jostling her against me, lightly bouncing her on my stiff cock. This made it very hard to continue moving when all I wanted was drop to the ground and finish what we had started. But somehow I managed to stagger to her bed and fall on top of the comforter, Rosalie still wrapped tightly around me.

I couldn't stop myself. My hips started moving on their own, thrusting heavily into her; deep, hard strokes that made me clinch my jaw and brace myself, my hands tightly gripping her hips. She was so amazing to the touch. Like silk.

I stared down at Rosalie, trying to read her face, to see what she was feeling. Her eyes were closed, her face twisted in passion, breathing heavily, with her back arched against me. I could only assume this felt as earth-shattering to her as it did to me.

"Oh, god, Rose," I rasped, my voice strained.

Her eyes opened and she pulled me down, kissing me deeply. When my tongue touched hers, it set her off again. She climaxed, harder than before, with a cry lost in my mouth.

Her vagina clenched tightly in time with my thrusts and a wave of immense pleasure ran through me. My heart pounded out of my chest as I came again, thrusting deeply inside her one last time and clinging onto the sheets beside her head.

I hid my face in her neck, unable to speak, trying to regain some working part of my brain. But it was all in vain as her scent surrounded me, pulled me under again.

Rosalie's arms tightened around me and my heart tugged. I could spend every day with this woman, every second inside her and never grow tired of her.

I rolled us onto our sides, with me still unbelievably hard inside her. I felt like I could stay hard inside her for the rest of my life. Would I ever get my fill of her?

Gazing into my eyes, she tentatively smiled. I responded with a huge grin, euphoric in the afterglow of what we had done. Then, just because I could, I claimed her lips in another passionate kiss.

After a couple of seconds passed, I pulled back, unable to keep a grin from reappearing. I was too happy to not show it.

"Up for round three?" I asked, gently sweeping her hair away from her forehead and face.

She laughed and pushed me onto my back, straddling me. My hands reached out and ran up her back, then came around to cup her breasts. God, she was beautiful.

I knew then she was going to be the death of me. But, oh, what a way to go.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: I only know about this restaurant thanks to the wonderful world wide web, since I have never been to Seattle before. So, for those of you that might know about this place, please forgive me if I happen to smudge a couple of facts.

I can't remember who coined the phrase 'sex hair', but I used it in this chapter. Sorry for not giving you the proper credit that you deserve, but if you tell me who you are, I'll change this to include your name.

This is the first date. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8 - The Date

EPOV

_The red one or the green one?_ I eyed the two different colored ties that I held in my hands. _Well, Alice says I look good in red, but she picked out this green one to match my eyes._

Sighing in annoyance, I looked at myself in the mirror.

_When did you become such a girl?_ I asked my reflection. It only stared back at me. I knew the answer before I had asked the question. I wanted to look my best for Bella, to reassure her with my charm and I'm-not-going-to-kill-you good looks that I wasn't a crazy stalker boy. I knew showing up at her classroom yesterday morning spooked her, but I couldn't help myself. I wanted to present a normal front around her as much as possible from here on out.

And it all comes back to which tie to wear.

I decided on the green, it being the calmer of the two colors. Thank God I occasionally listened to my sister. Glancing at the digital clock next to my bed, I straightened the tie around my neck. _Okay, a couple more minutes until I need to leave._

I busied myself by making sure my hair wasn't too unruly and checking my outfit one last time. Looking at my hair, I vaguely recalled a date a long time ago when the girl had nicknamed my hairstyle 'sex hair' because it looked like I had just finished having sex. Chuckling to myself at the absurdity of the nickname, I grabbed my wallet and keys and headed out of my apartment.

I walked to my car, unlocked the door, and slid into the seat, just as my phone rang. Briefly, a minor panic attack set in that Bella was canceling on me, but I brought myself to look at the screen. Whew, just my annoying sister. Relief washed through me.

I flipped open the phone and calmly addressed her, "Alice."

"Hey Edward," she said, her chirper tone coming through the phone chirper than normal.

_She knows._

"What's up?" I asked, refusing to be the first to break. I buckled myself in and started the car.

"Just seeing what you're up to. I'm over at Jasper's and he says you're not coming tonight?" she replied, all innocence.

My eyes narrowed suspiciously, even though she couldn't see me. "Yes, I told Jasper I couldn't make it tonight. Something came up."

"Oh. Okay… it's just that I really want to talk to you about something."

"Then it's a good thing you have me on the phone," I retorted sharper than I had intended, a little exasperated at the way this conversation was going. I stopped the car at a red light.

"True. But –"

I cut her off, "Look Alice, just ask and let's stop this charade."

"Where are you taking her? How did you meet? Is it someone I know? Are you wearing the green tie I got you last month?" she asked excitedly, shooting off one question after another in one breath.

"A restaurant. On campus. No and yes," I responded, rolling my eyes at her enthusiasm. It wasn't as if I _never_ dated.

She squealed in that way only some girls can pull off, not sounding retarded while doing it. "You _have_ to let me meet her! I can't believe you're going on a date! And that you tried to keep it from me. Didn't you know I would find out? I always know what's going on. Shame on you for doubting me."

Half-smiling at Alice's rant, I turned right, down the road that led to the university's campus. "I apologize for attempting to get away with having a life without telling you every detail of it."

"Apology accepted," Alice said earnestly.

That elicited a full smile from me. She knew I was kidding, but that never stopped her from demanding control of everyone's life, especially mine. Just because we were born to the same parents, she somehow believed that entitled her to run my life.

"Are we done now? I need to concentrate on the road."

"Alright. But I want a full report tomorrow and a description of what she was wearing," she said sternly.

"Yes, ma'am," I replied in mocking agreement. Hanging up the phone, I focused on the road. My nerves were getting the best of me. I couldn't remember ever being this nervous about meeting a girl before. Emmett would tease me mercilessly for years if he knew how I was feeling right now. I was usually the calm, collected one around members of the opposite sex.

Turning into Bella's apartment complex, I took a couple of deep breaths, scanning the numbers above the doors for the right one. Spotting it, I parked my car and stepped out, pausing for a second, I ran my hand through my hair and walked up to the door.

_Yep, that's me. Calm and collected._

I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. A minute later, a cute, dark-haired girl opened the door and smiled at me.

"Hi! You must be Edward. I'm Rachel. You can come in. Bella's not ready yet," she said enthusiastically, swinging the door open wider to allow room for me to step inside. She closed the door behind me and motioned for me to take a seat in the living room. She went over and sat down on the couch, so I chose to occupy the armchair beside her. When I sat down, her eyes slightly narrowed, studying me. Then she smiled.

_I guess I passed the roommate test._

"So, where are you taking Bella?" Rachel asked exuberantly.

"Carnegie's, it's over on Market Street," I said, not in the least taken aback by this girl's energy level. Rachel reminded me of Alice when she did that.

"Oh! That place is great! I eat there all the time. Bella's going to love it," she responded, giving me a huge smile.

"How much longer do you take she'll be?" I asked, impatient to get out of here and have Bella to myself for the next couple of hours.

Rachel glanced over her right shoulder to look at a door behind me, and then turned back to me. She shrugged. "I don't know."

She was reminding me more and more of Alice. She was obviously bouncing on the couch. They could be long-lost sisters. That thought was too scary for me to dwell on.

"So, I loved the flowers you sent to Bella. I thought it was very romantic that you sent lavender roses," she said, sighing a little on 'lavender roses'.

All of a sudden, the door behind me opened, causing me to swerve around quickly. I was thankful for the distraction, since I didn't have a response ready for Rachel.

My breath caught as a vision of loveliness stepped through the opening, in the form of Bella, dressed in a simple button-up navy blouse and similar colored flowered skirt. I loved the sight of blue against her skin and was dying to tell her that, but decided that would be coming on too strong, so I took it down a notch.

"Bella, you look absolutely stunning. I love that outfit," I said, smiling at her.

She fiercely blushed, ducking her head to allow her hair to cover her face. After a second of silence, I thought I might have screwed everything up before we even started. But thankfully, she looked up and smiled at me. My heart pounded violently in my chest in response.

"Thank you. I found it in this cute boutique downtown," she said softly.

"Are you ready to leave?" I asked slowly, not wanting to spook her again.

She nodded and walked toward me. I ushered her toward the door. Not wanting to be rude, I turned back to Rachel. "Good night. It was a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Rachel responded quickly, lifting one eyebrow and smirking, as if she could read my current thoughts. Something along the lines of Bella in a dark blue matching bra and panty set, in my bed.

Well, I wasn't going to apologize for those. I was a guy, after all. And I was getting to spend the evening with this beautiful woman, who agreed to be alone with me even after I stalked her and probably scared the crap out of her, right before asking her out.

I figured my luck was running out soon, which is why I had decided to play the nice guy tonight and not push her toward anything she didn't want to do. So, those thoughts of mine would have to stay just that – thoughts, until I received some sort of sign or word from her that suggested otherwise.

We left Bella's apartment, bundled up against the cold night air. I opened the passenger's door for her and then closed it once she was safely inside. Opening the driver's side, I took one last deep breath to stabilize my beating heart before I slid onto the seat beside her. I closed the door and turned on the car, then twisted my torso so I could see her entire profile.

"You really do look beautiful," I said, feeling the need to reiterate it. When I said it before, she had looked as if she didn't believe me.

"Thanks, Edward, but you don't have to keep saying that. I know I'm not all that pretty. I probably only pass for cute on good days," Bella countered, blushing faintly, and looking at me from the corner of her eyes.

I didn't know how to respond. A part of me knew it wouldn't do to start an argument before we had dinner, and the other part felt like I was committing a criminal act to allow her to continue to see herself as anything less than breathtaking. How could she not see how jaw-dropping gorgeous she was?

I decided to let it go, putting it down as a discussion to have at a later time, and went with a safe topic.

"Do you like seafood?" I asked, pulling out of the parking space.

"Yes. Is that where we're going? To a seafood restaurant?"

"Kind of. It has great seafood specials, which is why I asked, but they offer other items as well."

"What's the name of the place?"

"Carnegie's." Mentally, I said 'Du-oh' and slapped a hand against my forehead. I should have offered up the restaurant's name first thing.

"Oh, my roommate, Rachel, loves that place. She insists on all her dates taking her there," Bella remarked, seeming more comfortable around me now, tucking some loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"Maybe if we drop her name, we'll get specially treatment," I said lightly, trying to make her smile again. It somewhat worked, she half-smiled at my lame attempt at a joke.

_Come on, Cullen!_

Trying a different tactic, I quickly switched subjects. "Do you enjoy teaching your class?"

"I love it. Trying to make freshmen see the benefits of learning how to write correctly is very rewarding… and very difficult at times."

I laughed softly. "I'm sure it is. I know trying to get my students to practice their scales is enough to make me want to pull my hair out some days, but it's worth it for those few seconds when I see them enjoying playing."

"Yes, exactly. Except for that playing bit," she said a little more adamantly than before, her face becoming more animated. And she was looking at me now. She was warming up to me.

_Okay, don't screw this up_, I warned myself.

"What made you choose English?" I asked, sneaking quick glances at her as I drove.

"I've loved reading for as long as I can remember. There never seemed like anything else for me to do."

"I can understand that. I've played the piano since I was four. It's almost like oxygen for me now – essential for my survival."

She smiled at me, a genuine full smile. She was so lovely when she smiled like that. I forced myself to look back at the road before we crashed into something.

_So far, so good._

Arriving at the restaurant, I quickly found an empty spot and parked. I got out and walked around the car, opening the door for Bella. She stepped out of the car, in a slightly less than graceful way. Reaching out, I silently offered my hand for balance, if she needed it. She took it and I closed the door behind her, making sure it was locked.

I loved the feel of her soft skin against my hand. Small sparks flew up my arm the longer we held hands. I didn't want to let go and she didn't try to pull away. This was going better than I anticipated.

Letting her enter the restaurant in front of me, I regretfully released her hand and followed her inside. After giving my name to the hostess, she led us to a booth near the back. It was closed off enough from the rest of the restaurant that it lent some manner of privacy to us. I was grateful for that. It would make this incredibly less awkward if we weren't scrutinized constantly by the other restaurant patrons during our meal.

Sliding into the booth, I smiled at Bella, but she was looking at our hostess, faintly frowning. Maybe she didn't like the seating choice?

"Is this okay?" I asked Bella, watching for any sign that she was just going to be nice and not tell me the reason behind the frown. The hostess said something and left, but I didn't look away from Bella.

"Hmm? Yes, it's fine," she assured me, turning the frown into a small smile, and then dropped her eyes to the menu spread out on the table. She didn't appear to be lying to me.

It was times like these that I really wished I could read minds. Although with my luck, Bella would end up being the one exception to my power, and I would still be as lost as I am right now.

"So… are you from Seattle originally?" I asked, eager to continue our conversation and learn everything there was to know about this woman.

"No. I grew up in Phoenix, but moved up around here during high school."

"Where did you graduate from?"

"Forks. It's this small town about four hours away," she explained, sneaking a peek at me from underneath her lashes. "What about you? Are you from around here?"

"Kind of. I guess I have a similar story to yours. I grew up in Chicago, but my family moved to Seattle when I was a freshman in high school." At least she was asking questions. I took that as a good sign that she was interested in me.

The waitress appeared then, a blonde young girl who was smiling a little too wide. "Hi! My name is Jennifer and I'll be your server tonight. Can I get you something to drink?"

I looked at Bella for her to respond first, but she was frowning again, this time at the waitress. What was going on?

She asked for a soda and I got the same, asking Jennifer to give us a couple of minutes to decide on what to order. Once she left, I knew I had to confront Bella about what was upsetting her. "Is everything okay?"

"First the hostess, now our waitress…" she trailed off, mumbling something under her breath that I didn't catch.

"I'm sorry. What are you talking about?" I asked, genuinely confused. What exactly was it about the wait staff that troubled her?

"The flirting. They are all flirting with you, completely ignoring me and just staring at you."

I was flabbergasted, and my jaw dropped a little bit. "What? They've been ignoring you?"

For some reason, I apparently was focusing on the wrong thing because she frowned at _me_ this time. "You seriously haven't noticed? Does this happen to you so much that you've gotten used to it?"

"No, never. I sincerely apologize. I'll say something to her the next time she comes by."

"No! Don't do that. Really–," she began, then stopped suddenly because Jennifer had come back to the table.

This time I made it a point to watch Jennifer as she interacted with us. Sure enough, I quickly caught onto the fact that she pointedly ignored Bella's existence. Since I didn't want to upset Bella further by calling our waitress out on it, I made sure to continuously focus on Bella as I was ordering.

Jennifer left our table after writing down our orders and Bella gave me a small smile. "She seems a little put out that you didn't look at her after I ordered."

I laughed. "She should know better than to hit on someone while they're on a date with a beautiful woman."

Bella blushed bright red, ducking her head again. I smiled at her inability to receive complaints, knowing if she consented to continue seeing me I would soon break her of that habit.

"So, tell me about growing up in Phoenix," I requested, longing to hear her voice already.

This was not good. I was falling and I hardly knew her.

* * *

BPOV

Edward and I talked all through dinner, each of us taking turns to ask a question. Sometimes they were stupid, and sometimes they required a long explanation, but we switched off every other one in a sort of unspoken game that only we knew the rules to.

After telling Edward about our waitress, and the way he refused to look at her every time she came by, I couldn't help chuckling quietly when she finally gave up and left us to converse and eat our food without interruption.

I felt comfortable and safe with him here, not unlike when he had stopped me from falling flat on my face outside the English building Monday morning. Of course, I wasn't pressed against his chest right now, but I hoped it might come to that at the end of the night. Watching his lips move as he talked, my reoccurring thought was, _Those lips should be outlawed. They are a danger to women everywhere. They're too full for most men, but they fit perfectly on Edward._

We left the restaurant, and he reached out for my hand again. I readily gave it over, wanting as much contact with him as I could get. I don't know why I had ever thought he was a Patrick Bateman. That was the farthest from the truth as you could get.

And we had so much in common. From books, to movies, to how we felt about teaching. It was amazing connecting with someone on so many levels. I didn't want this evening to end. I fervently hoped he would ask me out again. I needed this sort of social interaction. Somewhere back in my mind, I knew that I kept to myself too much. I did need to go out more, as much as I hated to admit it.

Edward parked his car in front of my apartment door and turned off the engine. I started, unaware that we had been driving for that long in silence. I had been completely lost in my thoughts. Sneaking a glance at his face, I figured he didn't seem upset by the lack of conversation.

He got out and came around the car once again, opening the door for me to exit. And once again, he reached out his hand. I took it, even though I didn't need it for maintaining my balance. I was just feeling greedy tonight. We walked to the door and I turned to him, smiling.

"Good night," he said, his voice huskier than it had been before as his attention drifted down to my lips. "I had a great time tonight."

My lips parted on their own, a silent plea to be kissed. His head swooped downward and he captured my mouth in the kiss I had wanted from the moment he had appeared in front of me, apologizing for running into me.

Oh God, yes. This was it. Exactly what I wanted.

My lashes fluttered downward as Edward's lips moved over mine with a demanding tenderness. He tasted of… heaven. This was heaven. I never wanted it to end. Sparks flashed and smoldered behind my closed lids as his tongue stroked over my lower lip and then dipped into my mouth.

My breath caught. His tongue brushed over mine and I let out a faint moan.

Yes. Oh, more. Please, more.

My stomach clenched and my fingers clutched at his coat as I went up onto the tips of my toes. Warmth raced through my body, spreading to places that had been long dormant.

Edward's arms encircled my waist, pulling me relentlessly to the hardness of his body. Instinctively my hands lifted to tangle in the satin softness of his hair.

"What have you done to me?" he rasped, pulling away ever so slightly, his lips brushing soft, urgent kisses over my jaw line and returning to my lips. "Have you cast some spell of enchantment?"

I was quite certain I was the one under the spell. The way he kissed me left me speechless, but his words had me reluctantly regain at least a portion of my fogged senses. I wrenched my eyes open. "Edward…"

Finding a delicate spot just below my ear, Edward seemed to devote himself to sending chills of pleasure down my spine. "Mmmm?"

My eyes nearly rolled back in my head. Holy heaven. This needs to stop soon or I'm going to do something I'll regret in the morning. Thinking about it, I revised that to something I'll regret eventually, but maybe not in the morning. Especially if he continued to do that with his tongue.

"I, oh. I should really go to bed," I breathed.

His soft chuckle tickled my ear. "Do you want some company?"

I gasped at his words, too shocked to respond. Was he really suggesting we do this on our first date? I bit my lip, partly to keep myself from saying yes to the delicious sounding offer.

He pulled back to look at me. "I'm sorry. That was rather untoward of me. Could you please forget I said that?"

Forget that he asked to join me in bed? Ha! I would sooner be able to build a spacestation in my backyard with only a roll of duct tape and a chair than to forget that moment. I didn't tell him that, however.

"Don't worry about it. But I think I'll have a go at it alone tonight," I said unevenly, trying to make him feel better. Images of Edward, naked and sprawled out on my bed, was too much for me to handle right now. I had no idea if I could survive the real thing without hyperventilating, but I hoped he stuck around long enough for me to find out.

That dazzling crooked smile appeared on his face. "Okay," he said, the laughter in his eyes lightening the shade of green to more the color of grass.

My hands slowly lowered to his shoulders. I should step away completely, but it seemed wise to wait until my knees weren't threatening to give way.

"I had a great time, as well. Thank you for" – that kiss, asking me out, making me think about you naked – "tonight," I said, blushing at my thoughts.

"You're welcome, my sweet Bella," he whispered, stroking my cheek with his thumb. "Would it be alright if I called you when I got home tonight?"

I nodded, feeling myself weaken with not wanting him to leave. _Stay strong._

"I'll talk to you soon, then." Edward promised, gently brushed his lips over mine one last time before turning and walking back to his car.

I fumbled for my keys in my purse and opened the door. Shutting it behind me, I leaned back onto it and sighed, half expecting to be attacked by Rachel for date details. That had to be the best first kiss of my life.

I am in so much trouble with this guy. _I hope he doesn't end up breaking my heart._


	10. Chapter 9

* * *

A/N: Shout out to my peeps! (That was _so_ ten years ago, I apologize.) What I meant was, I love you guys. Thank you for reading my drivel.

When I first opened this chapter, it was from Emmett's POV, but later I felt like Rosalie wasn't getting enough face time, so I changed everything around to her POV. I'm kind of sorry I did because it was much hotter in Emmett's POV, IMO. But, oh, well. You learn something new every day. Apparently, I'm better at the smut thing when it's in a guy's POV. Lesson learned.

I hope that didn't ruin it for you…

* * *

**Chapter 9 - A Bit Of Fluff**

**RPOV**

Slowly, I came closer to consciousness, leaving behind a yummy dream featuring a naked, tied-up Emmett and some of that new canned cool whip. I felt Emmett turn over in bed beside me. Trying to not move or open my eyes in order to put off the awkward 'next morning' conversation, I felt his stare on my body and his warm breath near my face. What was he doing? Just watching me sleep? This was new… No guy had just watched me sleep before.

Deciding to distract myself, I ran through yesterday and last night's activities with him during my self-imposed coma. We had ended up having sex five times throughout the day, deciding to take a break after number three for some food and a shower. Which had led to number four. Then a nap, and after waking up, we vegged out in front of my television, watching 'American Idol', curled up on the couch. Emmett had been so cute, throwing popcorn at the contestants and telling each one that he or she sucked, that I couldn't resist him any longer. I needed him inside of me that second. Number five had lasted a while… long after 'Idol' was over. Just thinking about everything we did made me ache and longing for him again.

I felt his hand softly trail over my hip bone and dip down to run along the inside of my thigh. He grazed his knuckles up my stomach and over my breast, pulling a little at my budded nipple. Then he softly kissed me. I broke my composure and faintly smiled, but kept my eyes closed, wondering what else he would do.

He cupped my breast in his palm, lightly kissing and nipping along my jaw line and down my throat. I reluctantly moaned, unable to keep it in. Then I felt his hot, wet mouth replace his hand on my breast. When he latched onto my taunt nipple, I cried out, my eyes flying open.

I craved the hard, deliciously masculine texture of him, absorbing his scent and warmth greedily. Working my hands through his curls, I pressed his face closer to my breast, arching my back to get even closer. He teased and sucked, trading off between swirling his tongue and lightly pulling with his lips.

He slipped his fingers down to the soft folds of my pussy. He dipped one finger to my clit and began a slow circular motion, making me moan loudly. I opened my legs wider to grant him more access. I strained for more contact, trying to get as close to him as possible, my eyelids too heavy to keep open any longer.

He slipped his thumb down, rubbing against my clit a little rougher than before, causing fire to lick my insides. I moaned for more. Another finger drifted down, teasing my entrance as his thumb continued to stroke me. My breathing picked up, my heart pounded in my chest, and I moved restlessly against him, moaning for release. Emmett plunged his finger into me and pulled it back out, playing with me.

_More. I need more_, I screamed in my head.

Thankfully, he turned me onto my back and settled between my hips. My eyes fluttered open, drowsy from sleep and hazy with passion. He looked down at me, a lust-inducing smile plastered on his face.

"Now. I need you now," I moaned, guiding him to my soaked entrance.

Slowly, he sank in, groaning in delight. I hitched my legs around his waist, drawing him further in. He drove himself into me again and again, our pace picking up with each thrust until I was frantic with need. Pressure built up in the pit of my stomach and heat slowly spread throughout my body until, at last, I let go and cried out, lost in a blinding orgasm. He thrust into me one last time and shuddered through his own release.

Emmett collapsed on top of me, breathing heavily. He was heavy, but I loved the feel of him against me. He rolled onto his side, pulling me along until I was curled against his side, my head resting on his shoulder.

I looked up at him from under my lashes, almost shy about what had taken place, even after spending almost an entire day naked around him. "Morning."

He grinned, stroking my hair. "Good morning, beautiful."

I sighed blissfully, and snuggled closer to him. Cupping my cheek in his hand, he kissed my forehead, then pulled the sheet up over us.

It was early still. No reason for either of us to get up for hours. I smiled, wholly content, and went back to sleep.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Edward Cullen! Tell me everything, right this instant!" demanded the very annoying, over exuberant voice of the tiny pixie.

"Can you control your girlfriend before I start flinging this sizzling hot bacon at her face?" I asked Jasper calmly, flipping over a pancake on the stove.

Jasper snorted, not even answering me. I didn't care. I was in much too good a mood for Alice to get on my nerves today.

"Edward…" Alice growled, standing right beside me now.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you. Just back away from the cooking area," I said sternly, waving her away with the spatula I was holding. A bit of pancake batter flew off and hit her forehead.

She glared at me and I shrugged in response. "Told you."

She grunted, turned on her heel and joined Jasper on the bar stools in my kitchen. Alice had woken up exceptionally early this morning and dragged Jasper over to my place to get every last detail about my date out of me.

I figured the least I could do was cook them breakfast for waking me up at 5:30 a.m., a full hour and a half before I needed to be up on a Thursday. Stupid, infuriating sister and her incessant need for information.

I knew disclosing the entire truth about how I had ended up going out with Bella was dangerous, especially in the hands of Alice, so I decided to condense it. A lot. "I met her on Monday, ran into her on campus on Tuesday, asked her out, and we had dinner last night. That's it."

"That is NOT it! You're leaving out stuff," Alice huffed, turning to Jasper for support. He, wisely, chose to keep out of this sibling dispute.

"What happened last night? Where did you take her?" Alice asked, making her questions more specific so that I had to answer them the way she wanted.

"We went to Carnegie's. It was nice," I answered, purposefully being vague. God, I loved irritating her when I was in this good a mood, which was almost never. It made life so much sweeter.

"Are you going to see her again?"

"Yes. We made plans to go out again tomorrow night."

"Why aren't you going out tonight for Valentine's?" Alice asked quizzically.

"We talked about it and decided that since this was so new, there was no need to," I explained. At the time, our decision had made sense, but that didn't stop me from agreeing with my sister. I wanted to shower Bella with flowers, chocolates, and more kissing today. Definitely more kissing.

"Can I meet her on Friday?" Alice asked, dropping her voice and adding a slight quiver. Oh, she was good. No wonder she had Jasper wrapped around her finger.

"I guess, if you insist upon it, you can meet her then," I said, sighing inside. I would have to make sure to warn Bella, but considering her roommate choice, maybe she already knew how to handle an Alice.

"Yes! Thank you Edward! Thank you!" Alice jumped up and down in her stool, a huge smile on her face.

"Okay, enough talk about my love life. Time for breakfast," I said, shoveling food onto plates and handing them over to a very happy Alice and a thankful Jasper.

I chewed on some bacon, recalling my conversation with Bella last night. Since she had class the next morning, I kept it short, but it was still great to hear her voice before I went to bed. I had dreamt about her all last night, some of my dreams leaving me sweaty and aching for her. That kiss had been electric. I couldn't wait to do it again.

"Have you heard from Emmett lately?" Jasper asked me suddenly, interrupting my thoughts.

"No, not since Tuesday. Why?"

"He canceled on us last night, and never came home."

I shrugged. "Sounds like he hooked up with someone. I don't see why that's any cause for alarm."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's just, he sounded so weird when he talked to me yesterday," Jasper said, frowning at his plate. He looked up and shook whatever was bothering him off. "It's probably nothing. Forget I asked."

* * *

Hours later, alone in my office, I was finally done for the day. I shuffled together the papers I needed to take home with me and put them in my satchel. I desperately wanted to call Bella, to hear her soothing voice for my frayed nerves, and to invite her out for tonight instead of waiting until tomorrow.

It was especially hard on me whenever I remembered she was just minutes away from me, across campus. I could go see her whenever I wanted, since I knew her class schedule. As tempting as it was, I knew maintaining my distance from her the next couple of days during nonscheduled times would be more beneficial for me in the long run, rather than creeping her out by showing up randomly wherever she was.

I couldn't stop dwelling on that kiss from last night, though. And the way that I propositioned her like that? What had I been thinking? I guess the real question was what had I been thinking _with_?

Running my hand through my hair, messing it up even further beyond repair, I made myself concentrate on getting home before I spaced out and daydreamed about Bella again.

Suddenly, someone knocked on my office door.

"Come in," I answered, painfully aware that I still technically had another half hour left in my posted office hours. The daydreaming will have to be put on hold for a while.

I didn't look up from the last-minute preparations I was doing so I could head home after finishing up with this unexpected visitor. The door opened and shut quickly. I glanced up and my jaw dropped.

"Hi," Bella said softly, lifting her hand meekly in a wave.

"Hey," I replied, shaking myself out of the stupor I was in. Had I fallen asleep? Was this a dream? I decided to go with it, not caring either way. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd pay you a visit. I figured it was only fair I showed up at your office this time, since you came to my classroom last time," she explained, her gaze wandering around my compact office, taking in the pictures and random personal effects scattered on the bookshelves and walls.

"Hey! I know her!" she exclaimed suddenly, pointing to a picture on the wall.

My heart sank. I knew which picture she was pointing at without having to get up, but I wanted to make sure before I said anything. Besides, I loving having an excuse to get closer to her.

I rose from my chair and walked over to stand beside her. Seeing who Bella was pointing at, my stomach turned. This was not possible. "You know my sister?"

"That's your sister? Huh," she said thoughtfully.

_Huh? What was that 'huh' for? I __have__ to be dreaming this. I was dropped into Twilight Zone Bizarro world and this isn't real_, I thought frantically, trying to imagine the thousand of different ways Bella might have run across Alice over the years.

The picture was from last Christmas. Jasper, Alice, Emmett and I were posed in front of my parent's Christmas tree. I had framed and hung this picture because I loved how you could see the joy in that moment. My mother had taken it, catching me and Emmett laughing at something stupid, and Jasper and Alice were wrapped around each other, radiating love.

"How do you know my sister?" I asked slowly, not entirely certain I wanted to hear the answer.

"Do you remember the outfit I wore last night?" she asked, pausing for my confirmation. When I nodded, she continued, "She helped me pick it out."

That didn't seem so bad. At least it was better than, that crazy girl showed up at my house this morning demanding to talk to me, which is what I had been imagining.

"It was actually kind of funny. She kept talking to me as if she had known me her entire life," Bella admitted, still studying the picture.

"She does that," I muttered, staring unabashedly at Bella. My gaze kept dropping down to her lips. Her perfect, pink, full –

Too late I realized Bella had caught me staring at her mouth. _Crap._

I gave her a half-smile, trying to dispel any awkwardness that had been created between us, and moved a step back, giving her some space. It was dangerous to stand that close to her.

"You know she owns that store," I said hastily, keeping us on topic, even if that topic was Alice.

"Really? Why would she help me if she owns the boutique?" Bella asked, perplexed. Her nose scrunched up in the cutest way. She was too adorable for her own good.

I shrugged. "I guess she took a shine to you. We Cullens are excellent judges of character."

A delicate pink blush crept across her face, swiftly followed by a shy smile. "Is that right?"

"Absolutely," I confirmed. "You, Bella, have been marked a person of outstanding character now. It's not everyday that Alice and I agree on something, but about you, I have a feeling we are in complete agreement."

"Hmm," she mused, surprising me by stepping forward so that we now stood inches apart. I could feel the heat from her body through my clothes. I greatly wanted to drag her closer to me, but fought against the urge.

"I have a confession to make," she whispered, looking up into my eyes. Her tongue flicked out of her mouth, wetting her bottom lip.

My heart jumped and all the blood in my head left to hang out in a more southern body part. "What's that?" I somehow choked out, curling my hands into fists so I didn't grab her shoulders and kiss her senseless, like my body was begging me to.

She reached up, placing a hand flat on my chest. My heart hammered wildly. Slowly, her shy smile turned to one of delight. Obviously she was enjoying my reaction to her.

Leaning in closer, she dropped her voice even lower, forcing me to move my head down to catch her words. "I've been thinking of nothing else but that kiss we shared last night. And I was wondering… if you wished to repeat it?"

I froze in shock. _Holy shit! Did she really just ask me to kiss her?_

This was proof that I was dreaming. I had to be. Regardless, I sure as hell wasn't going to deny my dream Bella anything. Wanting to prolong this as long as possible, I forced myself to take it slow, unclenching one of my hands and raising it to cup her cheek.

I drew in one deep breath and let it go, staring into her melted chocolate eyes, looking for any sign of hesitation or regret. Finding none, ever so slowly, I lowered my head and lightly brushed my lips against hers.

She threw her arms around my neck, pressing against me. I gasped in surprise, but recovered quickly and pressed harder against her parted lips. My hands cupped the back of her head and angled her better, forcing our connection to become deeper. I moaned, a sound filled with hunger and need, and she responded in turn.

One of my hands slipped from its hold in her silken hair, caressing the length of her back before cupping her butt and urging her up and into my body. The feel of her pressed against the hard ridge of my arousal made me want to weep with joy. She felt so right in my arms. I smiled as delightful licks of flame raced through my blood. The heat between us was amazing, more intense than I had ever known.

She pulled back, her breath coming out in short pants. I continued dropping soft kisses along her jaw line and face, unable to tear my lips from her skin.

"Edward…" she moaned. My heart soared, and I crushed my lips back on hers, hungry for the taste of her. My tongue darted in and out of her sweet mouth as my hips rolled into hers.

At some point in our passionate kiss, we had moved backward so my body was now pressing Bella into the wall. This sexual need I felt was much too powerful to be a dream, which meant this was real.

_Oh, God. I'm dry-humping Bella against my office wall_, I realized in horror, forcing myself to stop. She had not asked to be assaulted in my office.

I reluctantly unlocked my lips from hers, pulling back, and drew in ragged breaths. Her eyelids leisurely opened, her eyes glazed over in passion. This was the image I would be dreaming about tonight.

"I'll take that as a yes," she whispered breathlessly.

Looking at her, puzzled, it hit me that she was talking about her 'do you want to kiss me' question. "That was a definite yes," I laughed, stepped back and releasing her from my embrace. My body immediately missed her warmth.

Running a hand through my hair, I tried to figure out what to say next. What's the protocol for thanking someone for sharing the best kiss of your life with you? Does a simple 'thank you' suffice? Is a diamond bracelet too much?

Bella cleared her throat and swept her eyes to the door. "I should probably go."

_Should I ask her to stay? Maybe go somewhere with me?_ It felt wrong for her to leave after we had shared a moment like that.

She took my silence for agreement with her statement and turned to leave.

"Wait," I entreated, the word coming out louder than I had planned. Lowering my voice to a normal decibel, I continued, "What are you doing tonight?"

She turned back around to face me, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. "I don't know. Ang and Rachel both have dates, so I'm soloing tonight."

My decision was practically made for me. There was no way I could allow her to spend Valentine's alone.

"Do you wanna grab some dinner with me?" I asked, keeping my tone relaxed. I didn't want her to think she was obligated to say yes. When she hesitated though, I couldn't help but add, "Somewhere casual. How do you feel about Subway?"

"I love Subway," she confessed, smiling.

"So do I. Is that a yes, then?"

"That was definitely a yes," she teased, repeating what I had told her not three minutes before.

I grinned, remembering that incredible kiss as well. "Let me just grab my stuff."

"Okay."

I walked back around behind my desk and stuffed the rest of the papers I needed into my bag. Two consecutive dinners with Bella. And tomorrow would make three. I smiled, elated at my continuing good fortune.

_God, don't let it run out any time soon_, I prayed, grabbing my coat and holding the door open for Bella.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: This chapter kicked my butt because I wanted to convey the right emotions. I'm not fully satisfied with it, but there's nothing more I can do. So, this is the chapter where you learn about Bella's past… (whoo) Lots of talking and no sexy time. Sorry, but it had to be done. I'll make it up to you lovelies soon, I promise.

* * *

Chapter 10 – The Talk

BPOV

"What aren't you telling us?" Angela demanded in the middle of my story.

"What makes you think I'm not telling you something?" I asked, unwilling to impart the whole embarrassing and unbelievable truth upon them.

"Because you're blushing like it's going out of style!" Rachel giggled, making my face redder, if that was possible.

"Fine," I admitted. "I may have left out something between the time I showed up at his office and we went out for dinner."

"Which was…" Angela prompted, riveted before the words even came out of my mouth.

"I asked him to kiss me," I confessed, almost whispering.

"And…" Rachel cut in, apparently frustrated by my answer. She hadn't known me long enough to understand why this was atypical for me.

"_You_ asked him to kiss you," Angela restated slowly, emphasizing the first 'you', as if she couldn't wrap her mind around the idea of me being forthcoming with a guy. Not that I could blame her. I was having trouble with the same thing.

Honestly, I had no idea what overcame me yesterday. After class, I had found myself dwelling on Edward and suddenly was in front of the music building. So I dug down for some confidence and sought out his office, figuring he would not be there.

But he was there. And he had looked so adorable when I surprised him. Then he had looked incredibly sexy when I caught him staring at my mouth.

I cannot believe I asked him to kiss me! What was wrong with me? I never acted like that, ever. I didn't even know how to flirt properly. What had possessed me to act so boldly?

Momentarily lost in recollection, I smiled at the memory of our kiss. Every touch between Edward and me was becoming more intimate and intense. It was getting to the point that I never wanted to stop kissing him… and touching him.

"What happened to the shy Bella I know and love?" Angela asked, very confused.

"Beats me," I replied with a shrug, running my eyes over the carpet. My inability to lie was infamous, so it always helped me to concentrate on something other than my words while I knowingly lied.

I knew the answer. It was Edward. Whenever I got close to him, something almost animalistic overcame me and all I wanted to do was tackle him to the ground, strip off all his clothes, and lick every square inch of his body. And as if having these urges wasn't bad enough, I was also dreaming about them. This was fast becoming more than I could handle.

I looked up from the carpet. They both sat on the couch, staring at me as if a second head had suddenly appeared on my shoulder. "What?" I demanded.

Angela broke the stunned silence first. "It's nothing. Just… I can't see you doing that."

"Not that I don't love the new take-charge Bella, it _is_ hard to grasp," Rachel added with a small smile.

I nodded in understanding. Very uncharacteristic of me, indeed.

"But, he liked it, right?" Rachel asked me.

"Liked what? The kiss?" _Oh, I felt how much he liked the kiss._

"No, silly. The new side to you," Rachel retorted.

I shrugged. "I guess. He had this shocked look on his face right after, but then he smiled this incredibly sexy little smile and the kiss was…" I paused, searching for the right words, "slow motion worthy."

"Slow motion worthy?" Angela echoed, her forehead furrowed in puzzlement.

"It's like when I'm on my deathbed and my life flashes before my eyes, instead of that kiss being a flash, I will relive it in slow motion. Because it's slow motion worthy," I explained.

"Huh," Rachel snorted. "I like that. Is it okay if I use that sometime?"

"Sure, go ahead," I mumbled, my cheeks heating up. Oh, sure. _Now_ I blush. Apparently I can throw myself at the sexiest man alive without any problems, but simple praise from a friend? Forget about it.

"I'm confused about why you didn't want to tell us what happened, even if it is different behavior for you. There's nothing wrong with it, as far as I can tell, so what's bothering you?" Angela asked earnestly. Rachel nodded her agreement.

"I don't want to take this… whatever it is between Edward and me too fast, but I have trouble remembering my name, much less a coherent thought, any time Edward is within a foot of me," I explained. "I don't want…" my thoughts faltered, old memories flooding back and a wet, aching pressure grew behind my eyes. "I don't want…"

"Another Jacob," Angela supplied quietly, guessing at what I was trying to say.

I nodded, a tear escaping the corner of my eye. I swiped it away quickly; ashamed that after all this time the memories still had some sort of effect on me. I wanted nothing more than to forget it had ever happened and move past it, but somehow it never left me whenever I met a guy I liked.

"Oh, honey," Rachel murmured in a motherly tone, getting up to pull me into a hug.

"Edward really seems to like you, from what you've told us," Angela said softly. "And if you talk to him about how you're feeling, I'm sure he'll understand and comply with your wishes."

"Yeah?" I asked, looking at Angela over Rachel's shoulder.

She nodded, smiling reassuringly.

"Okay. Thanks, both of you," I said gratefully, making sure to include Rachel. Glancing at the clock, I added, "I should get ready for tonight. Edward said he'd be here at 6."

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked me.

I shrugged. "He told me dinner and then we're hanging out with his sister and her boyfriend."

"Wait a second, his sister? That girl from the store we went to a couple days ago?" Angela asked enthusiastically.

"The one and the same," I said dryly.

"Did you tell Edward what she told you?"

"No," I said firmly. "No way, no how am I going to repeat that to him."

"Wait, what's going on? What did she say?" Rachel asked, looking back and forth between Angela and me.

Angela rolled her eyes. "Fine, don't tell him. But I bet she does."

My face flushed. _Would she? How humiliating would that be? Just how much humiliation can one person stand in a week?_ I was sure I had reached my limit yesterday, but obviously God hated me.

"Hello," Rachel said, waving her hand to get our attention. "I want to know what the sister said."

"Come on, Rach. Let's leave Bella to get ready for tonight," Angela said, getting up from the couch. She gave me a quick hug, whispering, "Don't forget to talk to him," before leading Rachel away.

I heard Angela start retelling the story before they walked out of earshot. Great.

_Talk to him. I can do that. I think…_

A knock on the door made my stomach drop and turn a somersault. I looked at the clock – 6 p.m. on the dot. Does he have to do _everything_ perfectly? It was just getting irritating now. Seriously.

I walked unsteadily on my heels to the door and pulled it open, revealing a god of a man. He stood before me in black dress pants and a forest green button-down shirt underneath his winter coat. I sighed inwardly as he smiled that beautiful crooked smile at me.

"Hi," I breathed.

"Hello, beautiful," he said, gently grabbing my hand and placing a kiss on the back of it. My own perfect gentleman. Seeing him brought every frizzled nerve and anxious feeling I had back to a state of calmness. I could talk to him about anything, I realized. There was no need to be embarrassed, especially when he was looking at me like that.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, still smiling.

"Yes," I replied, slipping my hand around his offered arm. I shut the door behind me before we walked to the passenger's side of his car. He opened the door for me and I slid in, adjusting my skirt so it wouldn't get caught in the door.

I took in a quick deep breath before he opened the driver's side door and slid in beside me. "Did you have a good day?" I asked him, opting for some small talk before we made it to wherever we were going to.

"Yes, I did. Of course, it's gotten a lot better now that I'm with you," he said in his charming way.

I smiled, blushing at his words and the way my heart jumped in delight upon hearing them. We continued conversing about the time we had spent apart as he drove to the restaurant. I recognized it immediately when he pulled the car up.

"How did you know this is my favorite restaurant?" I asked suspiciously. Where would he learn this? I doubt anybody really knew how often I came here.

"Um… I didn't. Coincidentally, it's one of my favorite places to eat and I wanted to share it with you," he explained, glancing at me nervously.

I flushed. _Really, Bella? Way to freak out over nothing._ Of course he liked this place too. It had good, relatively cheap food and was ridiculously popular with Shelton students.

"Sorry," I mumbled, unbuckling my seatbelt as he turned off the engine.

"Nothing to be sorry about," he assured, smiling fondly. "I deserved that."

I blinked in confusion as he got out and walked around to my door. What did that mean? Edward opened my door and I stepped out, taking the offered hand once again.

"What did you mean, you deserved that?" I asked gently, standing in front of him.

He blushed. He actually _blushed_. I think this was the first time I had seen him blush. It was endearing.

"Because I know I kind of freaked you out earlier this week with the flowers and showing up at your classroom unexpectedly," he clarified.

"Oh," I breathed unconsciously, processing that information and replaying what had happened. His explanation made sense when you looked at it that way, even if it was the wrong way to look at it. I had to set him right or I would never forgive myself. "I didn't mean it like that. I let my nerves get the best of me and… I'm sorry."

"Your nerves?" he repeated. "Why are you nervous?"

I looked away, taking a sudden interest in the cracked cement of the parking lot. "Could we wait until we're inside to talk about it?"

"Sure," he said, closing the car door. We walked to the front entrance holding hands, but the usual comfort I found in his touch was replaced with unease about the coming conversation. Where had that confidence from earlier gone?

_Why did I say 'my nerves'?_ I thought, reprimanding myself. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

The hostess showed us to a corner booth that gave a semblance of privacy. However, the rowdy group of young girls seated in the booth beside us might become bothersome as the night progressed, but then again, they could provide the perfect excuse for me to back out of the "serious" talk.

I guess Edward was thinking along the same lines because he asked the hostess if we could switch booths to a quieter part of the restaurant. Suppressing a groan, I followed them to the opposite side of the room and slid into the open bench.

Keeping my head down to give the impression I was engrossed in the menu that I actually had memorized, I risked sneaking a peek over at Edward. Just to see what he was doing.

He was staring at me, hands clasped in front of him on top of the table. The picture of patience.

I felt like curling into a ball and whimpering, but opted for a less dramatic way to hide by putting my head in my hands, resting my elbows on the table. This effectively cut off my line of sight past the menu, but it did nothing to stop Edward from talking to me.

"Bella, if you don't want to talk to me about whatever is bothering you, that's fine," he said and I felt him lightly tug on my hands. "But please don't hide your face from me." I dropped my hands, not resisting his tugs because, honestly, that was the sweetest thing anyone had said to me. Ugh, I should have dated more. Then maybe I wouldn't be such a sap for his lines.

_Oh, like anyone else could ever make you feel as bone-melting special as he does, or dazzle you with a single look_, I scoffed at myself. Searching his face, I saw sincerity, understanding, and… something I could only describe as adoration. Why was I ever worried or nervous about this?

"Edward," I began, "I want to tell you." Taking a deep breath, I got ready to pour my heart out.

"Good evening, folks. Can I get you something to drink?" a guy who I presumed to be our server asked, choosing the worst moment to show up and do his job.

Edward chuckled – I'm sure partly from my annoyed expression about the guy's impeccable timing. "Two cokes, please."

"Okay. Are you guys ready to order or do you need a few minutes?"

I gave him the briefest of glances, saying the first thing that popped into my head, "Baked ziti."

"Make that two," Edward added, flashing our server a quick "thank you" smile. After the guy left, Edward took my hands in his and started rubbing small circles on the top of them with his thumbs. "Take your time."

I took another deep breath, trying to figure out where to start. "I know this is the third date and with that come certain expectations." Edward started disagreeing with my statement, but I cut him off. "Please let me get through this. You know how I told you last night I haven't dated much?" He nodded and I continued, "Well, there's a reason for that."

I swept my eyes around us, hesitating to divulge sensitive information around prying ears. Edward sensed my indecision and he gracefully moved to my side of the booth, keeping hold of one of my hands. The instant warmth I felt at his closeness made me calmer and more collected.

"I would never force you to do anything you don't want to do. I hope you know that, Bella," Edward said softly, staring deeply into my eyes.

"I do, but I want, no, I need to share this with you," I said more confidentially than I felt. "I was involved with a guy in high school. We had known each other since childhood because our fathers were friends, but I didn't really get to know him, Jacob, until I lived with Charlie full-time during high school," I said in a rush, taking a peek at Edward's face as I paused. He was still with me, so I continued. "Nothing really happened until the summer between my junior and senior year. We started spending more time together and gradually became closer and closer until one day we declared our love for each other. I can't even begin to tell you how ecstatic this made Charlie when we told him…"

I trailed off, chuckling as I remembered Charlie's face when Jacob and I told him about our newfound relationship. I was afraid at the time that he would strain the muscles in his face from grinning so widely.

"Anyway, everything was good until I went to visit Renee during Spring Break. She and Phil were involved in a car accident and my mother had to be placed in Intensive Care for extensive injuries. She's fine now, but I stayed in Florida to be with her and help Phil out, which ended up being an additional two weeks. My teachers were really cool about it, letting me e-mail or fax my homework to them, and I talked to Jacob and Charlie every night. I never guessed that…" I paused to shake my head, clearing out my thoughts. "Sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself."

Our server chose that moment to bring us our drinks. I smiled my thanks to him, feeling bad about how short I had been with him earlier. He was just doing his job, after all. Edward squeezed my hand and gave me a half-smile as if to say he was there for me, no matter what.

"So, where was I? Right, Renee got better and finally made me go back to Forks. Jacob had told me that his sister was in Forks for the week for her Spring Break and she had brought a friend with her, but I never gave it a second thought after he mentioned it. For some reason that I still don't understand, I didn't tell Jacob I was coming back when I did. I guess I wanted to surprise him. But, he ended up surprising me because when I showed up at his house a couple hours after I got back, I found him with another girl, the "friend" that was visiting." It was here my voice broke, even though I didn't feel sad or angry about what had happened. Edward's mere presence made me feel better.

"Were they…?" Edward asked sympathetically, alluding to the big "it".

"No, but she was all over him. Jacob noticed me standing there and I saw him shove her off of him before I turned and ran. It was… awful and heartbreaking to see because I thought I was special to him, and the fact that he could be with someone else after I was only gone for three weeks! It hurt me beyond words," I admitted with a sigh.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that," Edward said soothingly. He reached up and stroked my cheek. "And I could literally kill that punk for hurting you so much."

"I don't know. Maybe it was good for me to see it then instead of later when I had invested more emotions and experiences with him. But at the time, all I could think about was getting out, of Forks, of Washington…"

"And that's why you went to Florida for college," Edward stated rather than questioned.

I smiled sadly. "It was a big reason, yes."

"So, why did you come back?" he asked, his brow furrowing.

"I missed my father and hated to think of him up here all alone," I explained, taking a drink of my soda. I caught a look of surprise flash across Edward's face and asked him, "What?"

"I think that's really great of you. Coming back for your dad."

"Thanks," I muttered, blushing at the praise. I seriously needed to work on the whole accepting compliments without becoming embarrassed thing.

"So, have you talked to Jacob since then? Did he ever try to explain himself?" Edward asked curiously.

"Yeah, he came by my house and called me daily for about a month, but then he slowly got the message that I wanted nothing to do with him. Then I graduated and left and I haven't heard from him since."

Our food arrived and we ate in silence. It was a comfortable silence, but I knew Edward had more questions.

I reflected on what I had told him and how differently I felt about what had occurred then and now. Right after I found Jacob in the heavy make-out session with that girl, I thought it was the end of the world. Of course, I had only been 17 and had no idea at the time that someone like Edward existed, or that the experience would mature me and make me want to experience and live in the world outside of Forks.

Getting my heart broken was probably the best thing that could have happened to me, honestly, because it made me do things I never would have otherwise. How can I stay upset over what happened when it worked out to my advantage?

And suddenly, I was fine. I was on a date with a wonderful guy that I really liked. I briefly wondered how different my life would be if I hadn't caught Jacob when I did, but the whole thing reminded me of the movie "Sliding Doors" too much.

_Forget about Jacob and concentrate on the here and now. You've moved on because you're not that girl anymore and look, you're with a ridiculously good-looking man… who has finished his ziti and looks like he's going to ask more questions. _I braced myself for what he was going to throw at me.

"So, the "Jacob" thing is why you didn't date?"

"At first, but then it just became easier to turn guys down than to let a stranger into my life. I've never felt like getting that close to someone else who could hurt me," I clarified, suddenly losing my appetite because I knew what his next question would be.

"Why did you say yes to me?" he asked, as if on cue.

_Do you want the full answer or the edited one?_ I asked him in my head, opting for the edited version.

"You dazzled me."

Edward barked out a laugh, causing him to choke on the sip of soda he had just taken. "I dazzled you?" he coughed out.

"Yep. I lost control of all rational thoughts and responded purely on instinct," I explained, impressed at myself for saying that without blushing. Maybe it was because he wasn't really paying attention to me from all the coughing he was doing. I laughed and patted him on the back until he was alright.

"That's good, I guess," he remarked, still looking bashful at my earlier comment. It was utterly adorable.

I laughed again, this time at his expression, feeling giddy and extremely happy all of a sudden. A weight of my past had been lifted. Somehow the simple act of telling Edward everything had healed me more than the past five years. As cliché as it was, I was riding a high on life and loving every minute.

Edward turned to me, asking "Are you ready to get out of here?"

"Yes."

We got up and he paid for our meal at the front cash register. On the way back to the car, I placed a hand on his arm. "Thanks for listening to that spiel. I really like you, Edward, and I wanted you to know why I might be… slower at accepting some things between us."

"Thanks for telling me, Bella, and I understand. I wish it hadn't happened because I hate the idea of you being hurt, but I can't help feeling thankful for that idiot's screw-up." Edward stopped and turned me to face him. "Because I'm the guy lucky enough to be with you now."

_Unbelievable. Could this guy get any more perfect?_

His mouth brushed across my cheek, making me shiver. "He was a damn fool and I want you to know I would never do that to you."

I prayed he was right because, against my better judgment, I had fallen in love with him. After three days.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid…_

* * *

A/N: I've never been cheated on (thankfully), so I hope I conveyed Bella's hurt and subsequent reaction accurately. It's a fine line I'm trying to walk here, and I realize I may get nasty reviews from upset readers later on in the story, but :shrugs: what can you do?


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N:** I need to apologize to everyone who tried to leave a review on the last chapter, but couldn't. I deleted the author's note I posted by itself, so the last chapter took over all the reviews left for chapter 9 and apparently you can't leave more than one review per chapter.

So, I'm sorry. I've learned my lesson: don't delete anything ever again.

Thanks for everyone's support and kind reviews. I'm glad I was able to adequately portray the emotions that I wanted to express in the last chapter.

To clarify something in this chapter, a diamond girl is something they had at my college, but I don't know if they exist elsewhere. Basically, these girls help out with events for the baseball team and raise money, look cute in matching outfits, blah, blah, blah.

* * *

Chapter 11 – Hanging Out

EPOV

Driving to Jasper's place, I tried to keep up with everything Bella was saying, but ended up going back to what she had told me at the restaurant. Hearing what that guy had done to her, I wanted to find him, wherever he was now, and beat the living shit out of him.

Where did he get off cheating on my sweet, lovely Bella like that? Just how moronic _was _this guy?

_His loss, my gain_, I thought, glancing at Bella as she continued recounting a story about her days as an undergrad. Her eyes were lightened and she was smiling, making her entire face light up. _Definitely my gain._

So she had trust and commitment issues. I could handle that. A lot of people had those, and they got past them alright. I would just continue showing her I was a trustworthy guy and I wouldn't push her beyond what she wanted from me. Any thoughts I had of her and me together in any sort of throes of passion would just have to continue remaining thoughts. Maybe one day she would trust me enough to do more than kiss, but I wasn't going to rush her.

She was the only girl I had ever felt about this way before. Was it really possible she had only been in my life for less than a week?

It seemed so much longer.

There was no way I was going to screw this up. And I sure as hell wouldn't betray her like that bastard had.

My grip on the steering wheel tightened until my knuckles turned white as I tried to control the overwhelming anger I felt every time I thought of Bella in pain from _his_ actions. Stupid, thoughtless bastard.

What kind of a name is _Jacob_ anyway?

That's it. I'm finding him and beating him until he cries. Then I'm going to pick him up off the ground and beat him some more.

I sighed, letting go of my anger and focusing on the beautiful girl sitting next to me. Getting angry right now would not be beneficial to my cause.

Pulling into the driveway, I remembered the warning I meant to tell Bella before we went inside.

"Hey, I hope you don't get upset over this, but I didn't tell my sister who you were," I confessed, twisting in my seat to see her face.

Bella looked nervous as she asked, "So, I should expect…?"

"Screaming and possibly a hug while jumping," I reported gravely.

"Oh, okay. That doesn't sound so bad," she said, shrugging.

I let out the breath I had been holding. Good. She knew how to handle an Alice. I guess it helps that they've already met and seemed to hit it off.

We walked up to the front door, hand in hand. Bella seemed to be almost skipping alongside me, making our intertwined hands swing a little. In fact, her entire appearance glowed with happiness. Was she really that excited to meet my sister again? Was I such horrible company that she wanted free from me?

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, a hint of desperation edging my question.

"Nothing much. Just feeling a little lighter after telling you about my past," she said softly, fidgeting and tugging on a strand of hair with her free hand.

Her answer surprised me. It never occurred to me that her opening up to me would bring about a new, lighter-hearted Bella. Holding that information in must have affected her more than she let on. I smiled, relieved she trusted me enough so far to be more herself around me, and stopped us just in front of the entrance, turning to her and squeezing her hand.

"Thank you for doing this," I said gratefully. "I know it's a little early for formally meeting family members, but you'll soon learn that Alice almost always gets her way."

Bella laughed softly and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I can see how much she means to you. Besides, I liked her when I met her on Wednesday, so I don't see it as that big of a deal."

I wanted to kiss her, but didn't know how to approach it, in light of recent events. So I went for the obvious and hoped she wouldn't say no.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Edward," she whispered, smiling. "You don't ever have to ask me that."

"Is that a yes?" I asked warily.

"Yes, that's a yes," she said, rolling her eyes at me.

Allowing myself a quick smile before leaning down, I lightly brushed my cold, windblown lips against hers. The heat we sparked in that small contact felt better than the warmth of the sun on my face ever could.

She made a small sound of disappointment when I pulled away, which made me grin. It occurred to me then that maybe I wasn't the only one in this relationship that wanted more from the other, which seemed like a good step in the right direction.

I wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her against my side as I knocked on the door. It was wrenched open before my hand even left the wood. Alice must have been standing right behind the door this whole time. I was actually surprised she hadn't rushed outside the moment my car was parked.

"Edward! It's so good to see you. And this is…" Alice trailed off as she stared at Bella. "No. Way."

"Hi. Remember me?" Bella asked hesitantly.

Alice stared at Bella with her mouth agape for maybe one second, and then proceeded to scream, "Oh My God! I was right! I was so freaking right!" She turned her head and yelled over her shoulder, "Jasper! I was right!"

Bella stepped sideways into my body, throwing me a confused look. I shrugged as I tightened my arm around her waist. I had no idea what Alice was right about, but I was freezing.

"Alice, can we come in or are you going to make us stay out here in the cold all night?"

"Come in! Come in! Oh my gosh, I can't believe it's you!" Alice exclaimed, grabbing Bella's hand and dragging her inside. I followed them in, resigning myself to an evening of watching Alice manipulate all my time with Bella while we were here.

Why did I agree to this?

Jasper approached me as I shrugged off my coat and hung it up in the hall closet. "She's beautiful, Edward. I can understand why you became so fixated on her in the first place."

"Thanks, man. But don't get any funny ideas," I warned him, closing the closet door and turning to give him a stern look.

He laughed. "Don't worry. Alice is the only one for me. But I think she's made a new best friend."

"Yeah, apparently Bella met Alice at the boutique before our date on Wednesday," I explained.

"Ah, that makes sense," he muttered, following me into the living room where Alice had Bella sitting next to her on the couch, their heads close together as Alice whispered something a mile a minute. I only caught snippets of what she was saying. Something about dress and fate. Nothing that made sense to me, anyway. Bella looked like she was okay for the moment.

"Want something to drink?" Jasper asked me, pointing to the kitchen.

"Yeah, let me ask Bella if she wants something," I replied, walking over to the couch. I heard the words "and I had a dream that you and Edward were together" before Bella noticed me approaching them. She nudged Alice to make her shut up and they both turned to me, smiling innocently.

Something was going on and I wasn't sure if I liked having my sister and…the girl I was dating hiding something from me.

But Bella was more to me than just a girl I was dating. Was she my girlfriend? I wanted her to be my girlfriend. Did _she_ want to be my girlfriend?

That would definitely have to be something I thought about later.

"I just came over to see if you girls want something to drink," I said, silently willing Bella to let me know if she was okay with me leaving her alone with Alice.

"A soda could be nice," Bella responded, smiling sweetly at me.

"Nothing for me, Edward," Alice said.

"Okay, I'll be right back," I replied, emphasizing the 'right back' part. There was no way Alice was going to get Bella for the whole night. I wanted to spend as much time with her as I could and I wasn't one for sharing.

I turned and walked toward the kitchen. Jasper was already in there, grabbing some Pepsis from the fridge. He handed two to me before shutting the refrigerator door. I thanked him and headed back over to the girls.

"Thanks, Edward," Bella said as I handed her a Pepsi.

"No problem. Uh, Alice? I think Jasper wanted to see you in the kitchen," I relayed, lying convincingly. Alice vacated the couch and I sat down in her place. "What were you two talking so passionately about over here?"

Bella shrugged, taking a sip of soda. "Oh, you know. Just girl stuff."

She turned her head to look at around the room, but not before I spotted her blush.

Okay, if she didn't want to tell me, I wouldn't push her.

Alice came out of the kitchen at that moment with Jasper trailing behind her. "Edward! You liar! Jasper didn't need to see me."

"Oh, I thought he did. Sorry," I apologized, not really sorry at all. Bella turned her head and raised an eyebrow at me in question. I smirked and draped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to me.

"I don't like to share," I whispered in her ear before pulling back.

She blushed and ducked her head, but snuggled in closer to me and laid her head on my shoulder. I loved the feel and warmth of her against me.

Taking a deep breath, I filled my lungs with her mouth-watering strawberry scent that held just a hint of freesias. She smiled against my shoulder and I dropped a kiss on top of her head, never wanting to leave this spot.

Alice interrupted our moment by asking, "What do you guys want to do?"

I looked up to see her staring expectantly at me and Bella, with Jasper relaxing in the armchair beside her. He shrugged, not caring what we did. I didn't care either, as long as I didn't have to move.

"How about a movie or something?" I suggested.

"Okay," Alice replied. "Bella, do you wanna help me pick something out?"

I tightened my hold around Bella's shoulders. "No, she doesn't. Pick out something yourself, Alice."

Bella lightly laughed and pushed herself away from me. "Sure, Alice. I'll help you."

I groaned in disappointment as Bella got up from the couch and walked over to Alice, who was opening the cabinet doors that held Jasper and Emmett's movie collection, beside the huge LCD TV that took up most of the opposite wall.

At least I wouldn't be in danger of sitting through some girly movie. Although if Bella sat beside me, all snuggled against me like she just had been, the chances of me paying attention to any movie, no matter what it was about, were slim to none.

Jasper waved his hand once to catch my attention and then proceeded to flick his wrist, mouthing the word "whipped". I glared at him, struggling to resist the urge to flip him off. Instead, I resorted to blackmail.

"You're one to talk," I hissed, keeping my voice down so the girls couldn't hear me. "I know about the makeup."

Jasper's eyes widened in dismay and I smirked.

_That's right. Be afraid, Jasper Hale. Be very afraid._

Just then, the front door banged open and a loud voice proclaimed, "Honey, I'm home!"

Everyone turned to see Emmett enter the room with a familiar-looking blond in tow.

"Hey Em, where ya been?" Jasper asked, raising his eyebrows quickly in the blonde's direction in the universal guy speak that asked the eternal question – 'Are you hittin' that?!'

Emmett grinned and pulled the girl that was behind him around to his side. Now that I could see her face, I instantly recognized her.

"Everyone, this is Rosalie. Rose, that's Jasper, the roomie, on the chair, Edward on the couch, and then Alice and a girl that I don't know."

Bella blushed and everyone else gave tentative waves, not really sure what to do. Emmett had never brought over a girl to his house before so we could meet her. This was new.

I jumped up; realizing introductions were in order on my side. "Yeah, sorry. That's Bella. Bella, this is Emmett."

She smiled shyly and lifted a hand in greeting. "Hi, it's nice to meet you, both."

Emmett smirked and looked from me to Bella and back again. I knew he was going to say something inappropriate; it was only a matter of time.

"You too, Bella," he responded, rolling her name off his tongue like he was testing it out. "So are you and Eddie a thing?"

I grimaced at my much hated nickname. He knew how much I hated it. He only kept using it to push me over the edge. "God, Emmett. A 'thing'? What are we, in junior high? We're dating, which is the grown-up word for a 'thing'."

Bella bit down lightly on her bottom lip during my exchange with Emmett and I had to quickly look away before an unwanted bodily reaction embarrassed me in front of all of my friends.

"Okay, okay," Emmett said, backing off. "No need to get your panties in a twist."

Rosalie smacked him against the head at that last statement, causing Emmett to look at her in dismay. "What was that for?"

"For being stupid," she retorted.

I liked her already.

"Why don't you guys join us? We were just about to watch a movie," I suggested, indicating with a sweep of my hand the now vacant couch. I had reflexively been edging myself closer to Bella since standing up, so there was plenty of room between me and the couch for them to make their way to it without it being weird.

"Rose? You want to?" Emmett asked. She nodded and they sat down.

Jasper immediately started asking Rose a ton of questions about her job. Apparently he had recognized her as well. He was such a nerd sometimes when it came to technical things like how television newscasting worked or what made things tick.

Taking a step forward so I was now beside Bella, I wrapped my arm around her waist. "Find anything yet, ladies?"

"I think we're stuck between Bourne Identity and Mad Max," Bella said, holding the two movies up for my inspection.

"Really, it's more like we're stuck between ass-kicking Matt Damon and Hottie Australian Mel Gibson," Alice chimed in, giggling.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Does Jasper know that's how you pick a movie?"

"Of course," she said immediately, shrugging one shoulder. "How _else_ does one pick a movie?"

I sighed in exasperation and looked at Bella. "Which one do you want to watch?"

"Matt Damon," she answered, smiling coyly.

Alice laughed in delight and announced their movie choice to the group. Jasper groaned, making me wonder if Alice picked that movie often.

I led Bella to the only other free seat, the place beside Emmett on the couch. She sat down, tucking her legs underneath her, and I took up residence on the floor in front of her knees. Alice slipped the movie into the DVD player and then gracefully joined Jasper on the armchair, curling up in his lap.

"You gonna be okay down there, Edward?" Emmett asked, apparently getting a kick out of me on the floor.

Turning my head to look at him, I replied, "I'll be fine, thanks."

He shrugged and turned to Bella. "So, what do you do?"

"I'm a grad student at Shelton," she said in her soft, lilting voice. I leaned my head back against her knees, letting her voice wash over me. It had a very calming effect. "What do you do?"

"I'm an assistant baseball coach at Shelton."

"Oh, really?" she exclaimed, instantly perking up at that little bit of information. I looked behind me, confused at her sudden excitement.

"I bet you know my roommate," she continued. "She's a diamond girl."

"Yeah, I probably know her. What's her name?" Emmett asked, shifting Rosalie closer to him as the movie's opening credits started.

"Rachel Dawson."

"Yes, I know Rachel," he chuckled. "Kind of reminds me of that girl over there." Emmett nodded his head in Alice's direction.

I smirked, recalling my own similar thoughts when talking to Rachel.

"So, that would make you the infamous Bella Swan," he mused, an amused glint in his eyes.

_How the hell did he know Bella's last name?_ I thought, blinking in bewilderment.

"How –?" Bella began, a stunned expression on her face. "Never mind. I know how."

She sighed and whispered, "How many baseball players did she try to set me up with?"

That question immediately captured my undivided attention and I stared in dismay at Emmett as he started counting out on one hand the guys that apparently had been approached by Rachel to date Bella.

_MY_ Bella.

I was so focused on Emmett that I barely heard Alice comment on how ripped Matt Damon looked as he beat up some guys in the movie.

"Twelve, including a few underclassmen," Emmett finally stated, looking completely indifferent about the whole thing. My entire world had come to a screeching halt, and he looked indifferent about it.

Bella nodded absently and her cheeks took on a slight pink hue. She focused on the TV for a second before dropping her gaze down to my face. I had no idea what she saw there, but I guess it was enough to inspire her to comfort me.

She reached out and ran her fingers through my hair, smiling sweetly. It felt so good, her small fingers lightly running over my scalp. I rolled my head and body back around until I faced the screen again, always keeping my head against Bella's knees to stay within reach of her hand.

I never wanted her to stop playing with her hair. And I hated people touching my hair. I didn't care if it was going to look like I had stuck my finger in a socket when I went home, just as long as she continued her ministrations.

My eyelids grew heavy under her calming touch and I guess I nodded off a little because the next thing I knew, a light grip on my shoulder was shaking me awake. I opened my eyes to find Bella staring down at me, her eyes alight with amusement.

"Hey sleepyhead, the movie's over. Ready to head back?" she quietly asked.

"Yeah. Sorry about falling asleep," I mumbled, my mouth relearning the mechanics of speech.

"It's okay," Bella assured me.

I stood up, rubbing my hands over my face in an attempt to fully wake up. It would not be good to drive Bella home if I was still groggy.

Finding the others in the kitchen, all in different stages of devouring what looked like chocolate ice cream drizzled in more chocolate, I said my goodbyes, as did Bella. Then we left, the cold, crisp outside air snapping me awake in seconds.

_Much better._

We drove down the five streets it took to get Bella back home in silence. I noticed she was fidgeting with the hem of her shirt again, a nervous tick she probably unconsciously did, much like me running a hand through my hair.

_What does she have to be nervous about?_ I wondered as I parked my car in front of her apartment. _Maybe she doesn't want this night to end just as much as you don't. Because face it, the thought of going back to your cold, lonely bed makes you ache with sorrow._

I contorted my body around to look at Bella once the car's engine was off, my leg hiked up on the seat to achieve a better angle, and placed a hand over hers to still them.

"Something on your mind?" I asked, keeping my tone light.

"Just… I don't like saying goodbye to you."

My heart jumped in response to her words. She had no idea how much I hated saying goodbye to her as well.

"Me too," I whispered, squeezing her hands within mine.

She turned to look at me, a huge smile on her face. It was breathtakingly beautiful. I felt my heart swell in my chest.

It felt like… love.

Shit.

Love?!

How could it be love?

Was I really in love with her?

Yes, I realized.

I was in love with her.

After three days.

Shit.

I took a deep breath, trying to corral my racing thoughts and heartbeat at the same time. It also doesn't help that I had broken out in a cold sweat. If she didn't think something was wrong with me before, I'm sure she had figured it out now.

But, miraculously, she said nothing, nor indicated to me that she noticed my current predicament. Instead she leaned over and kissed me lightly, the first time she had initiated such a thing. True she had asked to be kissed yesterday, but asking for it and actually doing it were two different things.

"Goodnight, but not goodbye," she whispered against my stunned lips.

And then she was gone.

If I hadn't been so lost in my own thoughts, I would have been amazed at her ability to get out of my car and make it across her icy driveway and through the front door without once stumbling. I sat in my Volvo for what seemed like a month, trying desperately to absorb what had transpired in the last five minutes.

I loved her.

I loved Bella.

It felt more right each time I said it. Of course I loved Bella. She was the epitome of beauty and sweetness. She embodied all that was good and right with the world. How could someone _not_ love her?

But how did she feel about me? That was the question that bothered me as I finally pulled out of my daze and drove home.

Did she love me, too?

I didn't want to scare her off by saying it too soon. That would be disastrous.

As I lay in bed that night, my mind went back and forth between the options open to me. Finally, I decided to do what I had planned on before realizing my feelings for her.

I would continue trying to gain and keep her complete trust while getting as close to her as she would let me.

And I would _not_ mess this up.

Because I loved her.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Thanks for waiting so patiently for this chapter. I stupidly started another story while waiting for the right words to come to me on this one, and the other story kind of took over my life for a week. But I've established a balance (I think) and you shouldn't have to wait so long for an update the next time around.

* * *

**Chapter 12 – A Memorable Night**

**BPOV**

It had been three weeks. Three glorious weeks since the night I told Edward about my troubled past and the resulting closure I found over the entire ordeal after telling him everything. In that time, if any doubt lingered within me that I truly loved him, it was quickly dismissed as I fell for him deeper and harder than I thought possible. He became a part of my life so much that I couldn't bear the thought of him not in it.

I loved this man like none I had known before, and without a doubt, none that would come in the future. He quickly became the center of my world.

But did I tell him any of this?

Hell, no.

I was still scared shitless that he was too good to be true, and that he would disappear if I told him how much I needed him. Plus, I didn't know how he felt about me. I knew he cared for me. Why else would he spend almost every evening with me and call me every night before bed? But I didn't know if he loved me, the way that I loved him.

Angela and Rachel thought I was insane to be so insecure. They repeatedly told me he was in love with me. That they could see it every time he looked at me. But I just couldn't be sure and I wasn't going to risk running him off by revealing my feelings too soon.

There were times I had trouble controlling myself from blurting out 'I love you', though.

Like two Saturdays ago when he took me to a meadow that he had stumbled upon one day by accident, a place where he had never brought anyone else before. Just me. Which was so sweet, I felt like I was going to become diabetic.

We had stayed there most of the afternoon, feeding each other from the picnic he packed, and laying around, enjoying each other's company and body warmth.

And like two nights ago, when we had gone to the Seattle Mariners opening game with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, sitting in great seats behind the home plate, courtesy of Rosalie's inside connections. Since I had never taken the time to learn about baseball, besides the fact that they used a bat to hit a ball and ran around bases, Edward had patiently explained the fundamentals of baseball to me and answered every one of my questions, no matter how stupid it was.

Again, tooth-achingly sweet.

But the times that had to be the hardest for me to control myself were when Edward kissed me. The feel of his lips moving against mine, the velvety slide of his tongue exploring my mouth, his hands gripping me tight against him… it made my knees tremble and my brain turn to mush just thinking about it. Living through the experiences were far more wonderful than I had ever thought possible.

But every kiss was controlled. Deliberately planned and executed. He treated me like a china doll, on the verge of breaking at any moment if he applied too much pressure. Not at all like the intense moments we had shared in his office three weeks ago.

I was going crazy. Kissing Edward was no longer enough for me. And the longer he treated me like a doll, the crazier I became.

I wanted to take that leap. I wanted to push him because I was sexually frustrated as hell. I wanted to press him against the nearest hard surface and ravish him.

But I didn't know how to go about accomplishing those wants.

This was why I enlisted help from my two best friends, Angela and Rachel.

Besides, they were just as ready as I was for the physical part of my relationship with Edward to move forward. They wanted it because my sleep talking was becoming louder and resembling something closer to sleep moaning with each passing night. A fact they loved to tease me about at least once a day.

When they suggested bringing Alice in on our planning, I was speechless. To ask Alice to help me seduce her brother… it was unthinkable, not to mention embarrassing. But apparently Alice wanted mine and Edward's relationship to progress as well.

It seemed when Edward was sexually frustrated, he became very cross with Alice. Or 'pissy', as she so eloquently put it. So, she had concluded that he needed a swift kick in the pants to get past hitting continuous singles with me. (A baseball reference I now understood, thanks to Edward's meticulous explanation of the game.)

She had sat me down one day last week after Angela and Rachel approached her for me and told me she was in. And that Edward needed this as much as I did. So I asked her, in my blushing, stuttering way, what I should do, thus launching the 'Seduce Edward' plan.

She dragged me to her store that very afternoon, insisting I needed the perfect outfit. Because once I had the outfit, everything else would fall into place. Then she proceeded to bring me three tight-fitting dresses, all in midnight blue because it was Edward's favorite color on me, and instructed me to pick one for 'the night'.

This was why I was now standing in my kitchen in a tight, blue, empire cut dress, checking on the chicken for tonight's dinner that I was cooking Edward. Think the red dress Cher wears in 'Clueless' for Christian's seduction, but dark blue.

And the heels she had forced me wear. They were insanely high and, of course, they were stilettos. I feared for my life every time I took a step.

But when I had walked out of my room this evening both Angela and Rachel had cat-called and whistled at me, so I guess the ensemble worked. Also, both of them had made sure to tell me a few 'pointers' before they left for the night. Things like 'use what the good lord gave you' and 'bend at the waist to draw attention to your butt'.

I was pretty sure I wouldn't be using any of _that_ particular advice. But Angela had been a little more helpful than Rachel. She had given me more specific advice. Like sexual tension is your greatest weapon, use it whenever you can. Touch him constantly. Feed him food from your plate. Watch him take the bite, and then lick your lips.

Apparently she used that one quite a lot on Ben. And it worked every time.

While that wasn't necessarily information I wanted to learn about her and Ben, I figured every little bit helped. Because when it came down to it, I was as clueless as Cher had been. I was a freakin' virgin, for crying out loud. What did _I_ know about seduction and sexual tension?

And now here I was. Posed on a cliff, waiting for the jump that would bring me and Edward to a whole new level of intimacy. The roommates were gone, I was putting the finishing touch on my specialty – Chicken Madiera, and Edward was supposed to be here in about ten minutes. Then we would go from wining to dining to heavily making out on the couch, or what Alice had so delicately nicknamed 'dessert'.

I had hope, even though it was small, that we would transition from the couch to my bed, but I didn't want to force something onto Edward that _he_ might not be ready for. Truthfully, I would be happy and consider tonight successful if all we managed to do was round first base and make it to second. At least it would be something different.

Checking the sauce one last time, I saw it was finally done, so I put everything in serving dishes and transferred it all to the dining room table. Looking at the clock for the umpteenth time that day, I noticed I only had five minutes until 7 o'clock. Time to set the mood.

I turned on my music selection – classical, just for Edward – and set the volume low for background ambience. Then I lit the candles Angela and Rachel had strategically placed around our apartment. Taking everything in once I lit the last candle, I had to smile at the great job the roommates had done. There was just enough light in the room so we wouldn't have to use the overhead lights or any of the lamps.

Perfect.

A knock sounded at the door, signaling Edward's arrival. I took a deep breath before walking over and placing my hand on the doorknob.

_It's now or never. Just stay focused on what you want_, I reminded myself.

Opening the door, I quickly drank in the sight before me. Edward was leaning against the door frame on his forearm, smiling his beautiful crooked smile, and holding a bouquet of red roses. He was wearing a black leather jacket and underneath it I could see a red silk button-up shirt. Simple black slacks finished out his ensemble.

In a word, he was sex. Walking sex.

If it had been physically possible, I would have melted into a puddle on the floor.

How had I gone almost a month without doing more than kiss this man? He was _going_ to be in my bed tonight. No question about it now.

"Hey," he said smoothly before looking me up and down. His eyes widened and I saw him gulp. Both good reactions. "You look beyond gorgeous."

"Thank you," I said, my voice wavering slightly. Clearing my throat, I blushed and moved away from the door so he could come inside. "Dinner's basically ready, but I thought we could sit down and have some wine first."

"Sounds good," he answered, holding out the roses to me. "These are for you."

I smiled, taking them from him. Normally I hated anyone spending money on me, but how could a girl put up a fight when handed roses from a man as beautiful as Edward? I held them up to my nose and breathed in their sweet aroma.

"Thank you," I said, sighing happily.

Edward shrugged off his coat to hang it on the coat rack, and then followed me into the living room. "Wow. This place looks great. Very romantic."

"Thanks. Rach and Ang helped me," I said, blushing slightly at the compliment. "I'm just going to put these in water, so make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back."

I started toward the kitchen before remembering an important question. "Do you prefer red or white wine?"

"White would be great," Edward replied, taking a seat on the couch.

I scurried into the kitchen, quickly crouching down as much as this dress allowed me to in front of the sink to find a vase for the flowers. Thank God Angela insisted we save the one Edward had sent along with his first batch of roses. It was the perfect size. I grabbed it, filled it up with water, undid the string holding the roses together, and dropped them into the vase.

_White wine, white wine_, my mind reminded me every three seconds.

Oh, god. I needed to slow down. If I kept this frantic pace up all night, I'd be exhausted before we were done with dinner.

Besides, there was no need to hurry anymore. Edward was here and looking very lickable in the living room. The food was done. The course of tonight's events had been set in motion.

_Just relax and commit everything to memory_, I thought, letting out a deep breath._ Because you won't want to forget a second of Edward looking like he does tonight._

Feeling much more relaxed, I grabbed two wine glasses and poured the slightly chilled white wine into them, while trying to remember what I had thought before opening the door.

Oh, right. Stay focused on what you want.

_Edward. Naked. Bed._

Got it.

My determination renewed, I walked confidently back into the living room, putting an extra sway into my strut for Edward's viewing pleasure.

"Here you go, Edward," I purred, handing him a wineglass. Settling myself down next to him on the couch, I crossed my legs, which made my already short skirt ride further up my leg.

Glancing over at Edward, I found him tracing my legs with his eyes. _Perfect._

"Have I told you how great you look tonight?" he asked, his eyes glued to my legs.

"Yes. I believe you have," I said softly, placing my hand on his knee and giving it a light squeeze. "But it's always nice to hear."

Angela's words floated back to me. _Touch him constantly._ I figured there was no time like the present.

I started lightly rubbing circles onto his outer thigh with my thumb, idly trailing my fingers millimeters up the inside of his leg each time I completed a circle. Trying to be as nonchalant about what I was doing as possible, I sipped my wine and watched the candle's flame flicker on the coffee table.

I was about halfway up his thigh when Edward broke the silence, clearing his throat and asking, "So what did you prepare for tonight?"

_Your seduction_, I thought wickedly.

"Nothing special. Just chicken with asparagus, a light mushroom madiera sauce, and mashed potatoes," I said evenly, reveling in my newfound devious side.

Who knew I had it in me?

"Wow. That sounds amazing." I could hear the awe in his voice, which made me smile inwardly. _Just wait until dessert…_

Still rubbing his thigh, I inched higher up his leg. Without looking, I could tell my little game was affecting him. He was breathing harder and had started shifting in his seat.

Boo. It was time to stop, leaving him wanting more.

That was really what the girls and I had planned for tonight – an evening of foreplay and sexual tension – until 'dessert', when I hoped he attacked me as feverishly as I was going to attack him.

"Hungry?" I asked innocently, regretfully removing my hand from his leg.

Edward swallowed loudly and rasped, "Yes."

"Follow me," I instructed, rising from the couch. I didn't look behind me as I sashayed out of the room. There was no need to. I could feel his eyes boring into my back as we made our way to the dining room.

Setting my glass on the table, I was about to pull out the chair when I felt Edward come up behind me.

"Let me," he said softly in a tone that dripped with unspoken promises of passion and desire. It was the kind of tone that made my knees weak and my eyes roll back into my head. I have no idea how he was able to convey all that into two words. But he did.

Inhaling some desperately needed air, I talked myself out of jumping him right this minute. I needed to be the one in control and my body was threatening mutiny. It begged me for Edward's control, in whatever capacity he saw fit. He pulled out the chair and waited patiently for me while I regained control of my body before I sat down.

_Soon_, I assured my body, placing the napkin on my lap and smoothing it out.

Edward sat down across from me and we smiled at each other. Mine was shy, while his was admiring.

"This looks great, Bella. You've truly outdone yourself," he said in awe.

"Thanks," I murmured.

_Where was the seductress from ten minutes ago? Don't revert back to the shy girl now. Remember: Edward! Naked! Bed!_ my body yelled at me, renewing my desire and determination.

"You know," I purred, dropping my voice down an octave to a hopefully 'velvety' tone. "The chicken's much better if you pair it with some asparagus. Like this."

I held up the bite of food I had speared on my fork and urged, "Here, try it."

We leaned toward each other at the same time, our eyes locked. Edward's mouth slowly opened and his lips closed over my fork. My eyes involuntarily dropped to his mouth as he licked his lips, his perfect pink tongue making a rare appearance.

I was gone, unable to even be ticked that he stole my move. Heat pooled between my legs and my breathing picked up.

"Mmm. You're right. That's much better," he said in a way I felt down to my core.

_Screw dinner. I want my dessert now!_ my body demanded. And since my head didn't respond, my body acted, taking control over me.

"Edward," I said breathlessly, raising my eyes to his. I hoped he saw the longing I had for him. His normally grass green eyes darkened. He looked… hungry. Just like that day in his office.

"Yes, Bella?" he prompted. Too caught up in his eyes, I had forgotten I was going to say something else after his name.

What was I going to say again?

Oh, right.

"I find myself not that hungry for food anymore."

"Oh? What are you hungry for, Bella?"

Here was my moment of truth. Could I take that leap off the cliff?

Looking at Edward was all it took to make up my mind.

Hell yes, I could take that leap.

"You," I breathed. "I'm hungry for you."

Faster than I had thought possible, Edward was around the table and kneeling on the floor beside my chair. He gently cupped my face in his hands and brought it down to his. The fire continued to burn in his eyes and I had to admire his control. My control had flown out the window the minute he touched me. I ran my hands through his hair as our lips met, pulling him toward me in a desperate need to have him closer.

Edward quickly took control of the kiss. His mouth was so hot, pressing and demanding until my lips were forced apart. Moaning, I latched onto handfuls of his silky hair, turning my entire body to the side and opening my legs to wrap them around him.

He still wasn't close enough for my liking, so I pressed myself harder against him, causing my dress to ride up considerably. Edward seemed intensely affected by my touch, his breath puffing like steam on my cheek, his pulse hammering in the soft place between his jawline.

His hands moved down my neck, to my shoulders, continuing their descent down my sides, until finally resting on my waist. All the while we feverishly assaulted each other, our tongues twisting and fighting for dominance, until Edward pulled back, breathing unevenly.

"Bella," he rasped, pleading for something with his eyes. Whatever it was, I was game.

I nodded my permission for his unspoken request before forcefully attaching my lips to his neck, sucking and kissing wherever I could reach. Both of his hands moved around to my back and gripped my butt so I was pressed firmly against him.

"Lock your legs around my waist," he whispered gruffly.

Quickly obeying, some part of my mind caught on to what he was going to do. Apparently I had agreed to be carried somewhere.

_The bed. Please God, carry me to the bed_, my body pleaded.

He rose from the floor as if I weighed nothing and carried me to the living room, turning so that when he sat down I was straddling him. I was in heaven. He wasn't even trying to slow down or stop this.

_Have to remember to thank the girls_, I reminded myself, hoping that little piece of information would be retained after the night of passion I foresaw in my immediate future.

Needing his lips against mine again, I kissed my way along his jawline until I reached my target. The feel of his lips moving with mine was wonderful, but the little groan he let out when I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth was my ultimate undoing.

Enough foreplay. I needed him naked. Now.

Releasing the death grip I had on his hair, I moved my hands down to his shirt and started unbuttoning it. Edward pulled back and ran his hands up my back, then back down, stopping at my waist.

"Bella, are you sure?" he asked, the concern he was trying to convey coming off weak with his heavy breathing.

I didn't even hesitate to answer. "Yes. I'm sure, Edward. I want you."

Finished with his shirt, I flung back the two sides and gasped.

Oh. My. God.

He was gorgeous. Male models had nothing on Edward. The sight of his eight pack – yes, _eight_ pack – made me lick my lips.

How was it possible this perfection was hidden underneath that shirt?

Or, more importantly, _why_ was it hidden? It was like hiding the original manuscript of 'Jane Eyre'. It just wasn't done. And it suddenly became my new goal in life to never have Edward wear a shirt around me again.

I hadn't realized I was staring, mouth agape, until he chuckled. My eyes snapped up to his face, my cheeks turning hot in embarrassment at getting caught ogling.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"It's okay," he replied, amusement shining in his eyes. "I like you looking."

Taking that as encouragement, I dropped my gaze and slowly trailed my fingers down his chest, taking my time to outline his abs, which I planned on memorizing with my tongue very soon.

Edward sighed, closing his eyes. "That feels good."

I smiled at my effect on him, feeling empowered at such a small compliment. If my touch felt that good, I wondered how my mouth would feel. My smile turned wicked as I scooted down his lap, but my dress became very unforgiving with my new plan. So I did something that shocked me in its boldness. I hiked my dress up to my waist, revealing the blue boy shorts I was wearing, which happened to match the dress.

Edward opened his eyes, most likely to see why I was wriggling around, and they almost popped out of his head as he took in my new state of dress. It was my turn to chuckle as he stared, mouth agape, at my bare legs and underwear.

"See something you like?" I teased.

"You have no idea," he said softly, running his hands up and down my thighs. It was maddening how close he came to my center, but never touched me where I wanted him to.

The tease.

It was only fair that I teased him back, right? I retaliated by starting what I had originally planned before my dress held things up.

Slowly, I ran my tongue down his throat, planting a kiss in the crook of his neck where it met his shoulder. Edward's hand stopped their caressing and his breath caught in response.

Continuing down, I outlined his collarbone with my tongue and trailed a line of open-mouth kisses from one side of his chest to the other. Edward groaned and his head fell back on the couch.

I took that to mean he liked what I was doing.

And just as I was going to descend lower, the phone rang.

Of course the damn phone rang. It was only fitting that the world didn't want me to have what I had coveted for almost a month.

Well, screw the world. I wasn't going to give him up without a fight.

I guess I had hesitated long enough to make Edward lift his head, arching an eyebrow at me in question. "Are you going to answer that?"

"No," I stated simply, right before leaning back down and swiping my tongue across his nipple, then lightly blowing on it until it beaded. Edward moaned and dropped back his head again. I lightly scrapped my teeth over his now taught nipple as the answering machine clicked on.

_You've reached Rachel, Angela, and Bella._

Moving over to the neglected side of his chest, I lightly licked a circle around his other already beaded nipple.

_Please leave us a message at the beep._

Edward dug his fingers into my upper thighs as I flicked my tongue over it, running my hands up and down his abs.

_Beep._

"Bella?" said the voice coming from the answering machine. A voice I hadn't heard in years.

I stopped teasing Edward and sat up as the voice continued. "This is Billy. Billy Black. I know it's been a while, but I wanted to be the one to tell you."

He paused and I heard some scuffling in the background. Billy sounded distraught. Why would he be distraught?

Why would he be calling me, distraught?

Edward was staring at me intently, most likely wondering why I was looking at the answering machine located next to us on the end table as if I was seeing a ghost.

Probably because I was seeing a ghost. Or rather, hearing one. I hadn't spoken to Billy since graduating from high school.

"I don't want to tell you what I have to in a message, so call me as soon as you can. It's about your father, Bella."

I snapped out of my daze at Billy's reference of my father, lunging for the phone receiver and picking up the call as I quickly moved the phone to my ear.

"Billy?" I answered, panicked. "What's wrong? What happened to Charlie?"

"Hey, Bella. You're there," he replied, ignoring my questions. I felt weird talking to Billy, who had been like my second father in high school, while straddling Edward, so I scooted off him and stood up, pushing my dress down.

"Billy. Please tell me what's going on," I said slowly. He _was_ getting old. Maybe he hadn't heard my questions before.

"Bella, you father…" he paused and my heart started pounding. This was going to be bad. I just knew it. "I'm sorry I have to be the one telling you this, but I wanted you to find out from someone you knew."

"Please Billy, just tell me," I pleaded, walking around the couch to ignore Edward's concerned look.

"Your father was shot on duty."

Shit.

That was bad.

I steadied myself against the wall with my free hand as Billy's voice caught and he struggled to say the rest. "He died twenty minutes ago, Bella. I'm so sorry, but… Charlie's dead."

"No," I moaned, his words piercing my heart. Pressure built up at the back of my eyes. I saw Edward get up from the couch and walk toward me, but then everything started going hazy.

Billy said something else, but it failed to penetrate the buzzing that now took up residence in my head.

"I don't believe it…" I heard my own voice as if from far away.

There was a pinching sensation around my chest, and my heart could no longer sustain its own violent rhythm. Although my lungs moved in painful spasms, I couldn't seem to get enough air.

_Charlie… dead?_ I thought before a thick mist rolled over me, covering all sight and sound, and I sank swiftly into the dark abyss that opened beneath me.

* * *

**A/N:** This last scene has been in my head since the beginning, so it's a relief to finally get it out. I have my reasons for killing off Charlie, which you will find out soon enough.

And there's no reason to be upset. He wasn't a major character in this story anyway.


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: Kind of a short one.

* * *

Chapter 13 - Arrangements

EPOV

"Bella!"

I reached her just as her eyes rolled back into her head and she went limp, catching her easily in my arms before she hit the floor.

What in the hell had caused her to faint?

"Bella, baby… open your eyes. Say you're okay," I murmured, panicked desperation leaking into my voice. Lifting her up, I carried her to the couch and slowly lowered her down onto it, brushing away the hair that had fallen across her face.

What did that Billy guy tell her?

The phone… where was the phone?

I swung around and searched the floor, finding it lying near the spot where Bella had fainted. Hurrying over, I lifted it to my ear and said, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Yes? Hello?" a gruff voice I recognized from the answering machine responded. "What happened? Who is this?"

"My name's Edward. Bella fainted. What did you tell her?" I demanded, kneeling beside the couch next to Bella's head. Her pulse was steady and she didn't appear to be in any pain, but she hadn't woken up yet and I was starting to get worried.

"She fainted?! Is she okay?" he asked, clearly concerned for her. As much as I appreciated that concern, I needed to know _why_ she had fainted.

"Yes, she's fine. Now tell me what you told her."

"Charlie, her father… died this evening," he said somberly.

My heart plummeted. Oh, my god… Bella. My poor Bella.

No wonder she had fainted.

"How did it happen? Was it sudden?" Had Bella mentioned to me that her father was sick? I didn't think so, but I also wasn't 100 percent certain.

"He was shot while on duty. It was very sudden."

"Has anything important been decided yet? Like the funeral arrangements?" I asked, wondering who I should call to cover my classes next week. It was a good thing Spring Break was a week away; I only had six vacation days saved up. Not that I wouldn't go into my unpaid sick days for Bella's sake. Because I sure as hell wasn't going to let her go through this without me by her side the entire time.

"No, nothing's been decided yet. We're still getting over the shock of him being gone."

"Sure, that's completely understandable. Thank you for calling."

I was about to hang up when Billy asked, "Should I call her mother? I got the number from Charlie's cell phone."

"Um… I would let Bella do that," I replied, anxious to get off the phone. Bella was stirring out of her unconsciousness and I didn't want to be on the phone when she came around.

"Well, tell her we all love her, and that we're here for her."

"Will do. Thanks again." With that, I hung up and threw the phone aside, concentrating solely on Bella as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey," I said softly, cupping her face in my hands and leaning over her so I was the first thing she saw.

Bella gave me a faint smile and whispered, "Hey."

Then she blinked a couple times and my heart ripped in two as I saw her remember what had happened. The overwhelming pain in her eyes made my own well up with tears.

God, why did this have to happen now? Bella didn't deserve this kind of pain.

She whispered her father's name right before sobs racked her entire body. I gathered her up in my arms and switched our positions, picking her up and settling her onto my lap once I was seated on the couch. Her crying didn't skip a beat the entire time I rearranged us. I whispered anything and everything I could think of to her, telling her it would be alright, that I wouldn't leave her, that I was sorry this happened, and that I would take care of everything. Bella said nothing in response, not that I thought she would. She just clung to me, her head buried against my neck, sobbing.

I continued to hold her close, even after I ran out of things to say a half hour later, occasionally dropping a kiss on the top of her head, or running a hand up and down her back in a hopefully soothing manner. A plan had already formed in my mind about what I needed to do.

First, I needed to contact Angela because she seemed like the best person to work out the travel arrangements. Plus, she was Bella's best friend and deserved to know about Charlie, since she had probably known him while she and Bella were friends in high school. But in order to contact her, I would have to let go of Bella to get to her cell phone for Angela's number. And I was very reluctant to do that because one, Bella had a death grip around my neck, and two, I didn't _want_ to let go of her.

Maybe if I carried her into her bedroom, I could swipe her cell phone on the way. It made sense. I could see the phone lying on the mantle, a mere three feet from us. It would be easy to grab when I walked by.

So I tried it, and it worked beautifully. Bella didn't stir out of her heart-wrenching sobs and I was able to situate us on her bed much like we had been on the couch, but this time I was propped up against her pillows with the wall to my back.

Flipping open her phone, I sent a quick text message to Angela, telling her what happened, along with an upper-cased SOS. I didn't want to call her, mainly because I didn't want to upset Bella any more than she already was.

Bella's phone buzzed in my hand when Angela replied, saying she was on her way and that she would take care of everything.

One less thing to worry about.

I pulled out my cell phone and sent a rather long text to Alice, asking her to pack me a suitcase with enough of my clothes and toiletries to last me through two weeks, and telling her what had happened. I didn't know how long Bella would want to stay in Forks, but I wanted to be sure I was prepared for anything. If we ended up staying longer than two weeks, I would just buy more stuff.

Alice called me back, and I was thankful I'd had the forethought to turn the ringer on silent before showing up at Bella's apartment tonight.

"Hey, Alice," I answered quietly.

"Edward! Is Bella okay? What can I do? Do I need to come over there? Tell me what happened," she demanded in the way that she always did.

"Alice, I can't really talk right now. Please just do what I asked." I had known the chances of Alice doing something without calling me for more details was slim, but she was my only option because she was the only person in town that had a key to my apartment. If my mom had been around, instead of out of town with my father, I would have contacted her. Because _she_ wouldn't have called me, spouting out a dozen questions like Alice just did.

"Fine," she huffed. "But I'm coming over when I'm done."

"Just as long as you bring my stuff with you." She hung up, probably put out with me, but I didn't care. My only concern right now was Bella and making sure I did everything I could to help her.

Her sobs slowly quieted and became a more muted crying, with tears streaming down her face. She loosened her grip on me and eventually drifted off to sleep, most likely exhausted from this evening's events.

I laid her down on the bed, taking off her heels before tucking her underneath the sheets. As much as I wanted to get her out of that dress – because it looked uncomfortable to sleep in; not because I was a perv like that – I figured it would be better if Angela did it.

Buttoning my shirt back up, I went into the living room to wait for Angela, and to clean up a little bit by blowing out the candles and putting all of the food in the kitchen. Ten minutes later the front door opened and closed quickly, and Angela rushed into the living room. I stood up, prepared to relay what had happened in excruciating detail as I had been taught to do my entire life from both my mother and Alice, but she shook her head before I even opened my mouth.

"It doesn't matter how it happened. Just that it did," she explained gently, putting her purse on the coffee table and taking off her coat. "Where's Bella?"

"I put her in bed once she cried herself out." Shoving my hands in my pants' pockets, I gave a little helpless shrug. "I wasn't sure what else to do."

"I'm sure you've helped Bella out immensely just by being here," she assured me, taking a step to stand in front of me. She smiled warily and placed a supportive hand on my arm. "I know your relationship with Bella is still kind of new, so I didn't want to assume anything on your part… but Ben is about to book mine and Bella's airplane ticket to Port Angeles and I didn't know if you wanted to come back with us or not…"

"Yes, I do," I stated firmly. "I already have Alice packing some clothes for me."

"Oh, okay. I'll tell him to get three tickets then."

"Good." At a loss of what to say or do next, I stood there awkwardly, staring at my feet and racking my brain for anything I might have missed. Now that Angela was here, I wasn't sure what my role was anymore.

Lifting my head, I sidestepped Angela and plopped down onto the couch. "Uh… I took off Bella's shoes, but I figured the dress removal part would be better left to you."

She nodded that she had heard me and promptly went into Bella's room. My head dropped into my hands as I sat there, waiting for Alice to show up.

A couple minutes later, a knock sounded on the front door and I got up to answer it, only to find my usually bouncy and vibrant sister more melancholy than I had seen her in a long time. In fact, I think the last time I had seen her so downcast was when we'd had to put our dog to sleep ten years ago.

"Where is she?" she asked quietly, stepping inside and pulling my rolling suitcase in behind her.

"Her bedroom. Angela's in there too," I answered, taking the suitcase from her and carrying it into the living room. Alice followed and looked to me for further directions because this was her first time here. I pointed out Bella's bedroom and she went in, leaving me alone again.

Hoisting the suitcase onto the couch, I opened it up and quickly went through everything, making sure nothing had been forgotten. But Alice had packed everything I would need, just like I knew she would.

She was nothing but thorough in these kind of situations.

I zipped the suitcase back up and put in a corner so it wouldn't be in the way. Running my hands through my hair, I looked around helplessly, seeing if there was anything else I could do.

God, I felt so… sad and empty and horrible for Bella because she just lost her father and a little disappointed this evening had taken such a dramatic turn downhill, especially when it had held such promise just an hour ago.

And then I felt guilty for feeling that disappointment. It wasn't her father's fault for dying the night Bella had turned the tables on me, and I had finally thrown caution to the wind. I had to believe this happened for a reason. Because if I didn't, there was a great possibility that I would break down and either cry until there was nothing left inside of me, or tear everything I could put my hands on apart.

I hated feeling helpless. It was the worst feeling in the world.

If only I felt comfortable enough to go in Bella's room and see what was going on. I could make sure she was alright.

And that she had called her mother.

Shit.

I forgot to tell Angela that Bella's mother still needed to be called.

Making my way across the room, I leaned my ear close to Bella's bedroom door and tried to make out what was happening inside. There was some muffled talking, but nothing I could decipher. I knocked hesitantly on the door and waited for someone to answer.

The door cracked open to reveal Alice, her makeup smudged and tear tracks running down her cheeks. "Yes?"

"I forgot to tell you guys to call Bella's mom. She hasn't been informed yet," I whispered, trying to sneak a glance at Bella over Alice's shoulder, but the door opened up at the wrong angle to see the bed.

"Okay, thanks." Alice made a move to close the door, but I reached out and halted its progress.

"Is she okay? Can I do anything?" I asked hastily, pleading with my eyes for admittance into the room.

"She's still crying, but at least she's talking now. I'll let you know if you can do anything." Alice shut the door and I stood there, feeling dejected and hurt that I wasn't allowed into the girls' club.

_Might as well get my class issue out of the way_, I thought, making my way back to the couch and sprawling out on it.

I called Jasper, apologizing for waking him up at a rather late hour, and told him what had happened and that I was going out of town for an undetermined amount of time. He assured me he would call the University's music department head in the morning and find a substitute for my classes next week. I thanked him profusely before hanging up, feeling a little better after being shunned to the living room.

I was floundering… torn between my desire to run into Bella's room, scooping her up in my arms and never allowing her to leave them again, and staying put, waiting out my sentence like the good little boy scout I was.

Just then something flashed in the corner of my eye and I turned my head, seeing Alice and Angela standing to the left of me, which surprised me because I hadn't heard them approach.

"She fell asleep again after she talked to her mother, but she keeps calling out for you," Angela managed to say before I shot past them and quickly entered Bella's room, quietly shutting the door behind me.

Bella was curled up underneath her covers, her back to me. I stepped closer and held my breath as I watched her sleep, not wanting to wake her, but she stirred anyway and whispered something. I leaned in closer, only to hear my name fall from her lips. It went straight through me, and I knew in that second that I would do anything for her.

Her eyelids fluttered open and she half-turned, her gaze focusing on me in the darkness.

"Edward," she sighed, reaching out for me. I sank down on the bed next to her as she sat up. The sheets fell down and I noticed she had changed into some pajamas.

"How are you feeling?" I asked softly, pushing her hair back, away from her face and neck.

"Tired, sad, drained, depressed…" Bella shrugged as she trailed off, her eyes filling up with more tears. I pulled her to me and gently rocked her back and forth as she cried again.

"Stay with me tonight, please," she whispered against my chest.

Like I would want to be anywhere else…

"I'll stay forever, if you want me to," I promised, kissing the top of her head. She sniffed a couple of times and pushed away from me. I let her go and watched as she laid back down, scooting over to make room for me in the small bed. Standing up, I quickly shed my shoes, shirt, and pants, and slid in beside her, wrapping my arms around her slim waist and pulling her against me.

Bella snuggled into my chest and sighed softly. Her hot breath hit my skin and the heat spread throughout my body. I was a man after all, and not a saint. So, of course I reacted to her nearness, to her soft, warm body pressed close to mine, but I tried to ignore the coursing readiness of my body, and instead stay focused on being a gentleman.

She fell back asleep easily, but I needed a little longer to get over the night's events, which weighed heavily on my heart. I didn't know what she was going through, but I vowed to be with her, every step of the way, no matter how long it took.

Because that's what you do for someone you love… right?


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: It's another short one. I didn't mean to drag it out like this, but when I sat down to write, this is what came out.

* * *

Chapter 14 - Forks

BPOV

Minutes blurred into hours and suddenly I found myself back in Forks, the place I had intensely disliked all those years ago for being so green and dreary and not… home. Funny how I never saw it as home until I left for college. Now the entire town had a thick, permeating blanket of despair covering it, casting a dark shadow over every one and every thing.

The numbness had set in hours before I saw the 'Welcome To Forks' sign, with only a few small things filtering through. Like Edward's touch and smile, and Angela's hug before she was dropped off at her parents home, and the fact that at some point I had been on a plane.

And had Edward really stayed with me the entire night last night? Had I really woken up in his arms or was it all a dream that I had wished into existence?

My mind was too foggy to know what happened and what I wish had happened. Because I fervently wished this was _all_ a dream. I would wake up soon and find it was Friday morning. I was no longer able to discern between what was real and what was not.

Oh, god. We're turning onto Charlie's street.

It wasn't my street. It hadn't been that in years. It would always be Charlie's.

His street, his house, his town.

Nothing here was mine. Nor did I want any of it.

The house looked the same. It seemed wrong to me that it would appear exactly the same as it did two months, which was the last time I had visited Charlie. This house should reflect his absence. It should be falling apart, sunken in, in dire need of reconstructing.

That's what it _should_ look like.

I got angry at the house. Seething angry at it for not showing everyone who looked upon it that its owner was no longer on this earth.

How dare it stand here, erect and whole!

It should be in rubble around my feet.

How dare it!

"Bella?" I heard the soft, velvety voice that haunted my dreams say. I turned to my left and saw Edward coming up beside me in the front hallway, carrying the two suitcases Alice had packed for me last night in his hands. "Are you tired after the trip? Do you want to lie down before your mom gets here?"

The anger vanished at the mention of my mother, replaced with an urgent need for her like none I had ever felt before. If ever there was a time for a girl to need her mother, this was it.

My mom! Renee!

She was going to be here.

Thank God.

I felt suddenly bone-weary tired and nodded at Edward. He put the suitcases down at the foot of the staircase and took my hand, leading me up the stairs.

"Which one was yours, love?" he asked softly. I pointed at my old room and he opened the door, pulling me inside. Charlie had never gotten rid of anything I had left behind, even though I told him it was fine to convert the room into something else.

But he was adamant that I always have my own place in his house. So I always had somewhere to go.

That was my dad – sweet and caring to the end.

My eyes watered again, but no tears fell this time. I was all cried out.

Edward dropped my hand and pulled me into a hug. "Try to get some sleep. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

He stepped back and I had a strong urge to stop him, the first strong feeling since last night, so I did. I reached out and grabbed his arm before he left. He twisted back around, surprise evident on his face.

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. Why had I stopped him? I wanted something from him, but I couldn't voice it.

What did I want?

What did I want from him?

No, not _from_ him. I wanted _him_.

I wanted Edward.

I found my voice. "Stay with me. Please," I whispered, almost pleading.

A corner of his mouth lifted. "Always."

After removing our shoes, Edward held me in his arms on my twin-sized bed. Everything seemed better in his arms.

Maybe he could hold me forever.

That was my last thought before sleep took me under.

* * *

The mattress moved, bringing me out of unconsciousness, but I kept my eyes closed, reluctant to come back to the pain-filled world. Edward got up, quietly opening and closing the door.

Where was he going?

I opened my eyes when I heard the knocking on the front door downstairs. Someone was at the door.

Mom? Was she here?

Energy poured back into my limps and body and I ran out of my room, hurrying down the stairs even faster when I heard a woman's voice.

And then there she was.

"Mom!" I cried out in relief, throwing my arms around her neck and hugging her tightly.

"Bella. Oh, my sweet girl. I love you, honey. I love you so much. I've missed you."

"I love you too, Mom," I said, burying my face in her neck, happy to see her. The reason for our reunion was momentarily forgotten. She smelled like she always did since moving to Florida, like the beach and sunshine.

It seemed so out of place in dreary, green Forks.

And I loved her all the more for it.

"Bella, introduce me to your friend," Renee urged lightly.

I stepped away and glanced back at Edward. "Mom, this is Edward. He's, uh" – I paused, looking for the right word – "my boyfriend?"

It came out as a question, because I wasn't sure exactly what we were. I mean, sure I was willing to give up my virginity to the guy, but we hadn't had 'the talk' yet.

_Was_ he my boyfriend?

It didn't seem like enough at the moment. He was more like my lifeline. Necessary to my survival.

But I couldn't tell Renee that. Not yet, anyway.

Edward smiled and shook my mom's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs.Dwyer."

"You too, Edward." Renee smiled brightly, looking from me, to Edward, and back again, like she was trying to solve a puzzle. Probably trying to figure out how in the world I got him to agree to date me, since he was so obviously out of my league.

I wondered the same thing almost every day.

And it hit me that Charlie would never meet him. I had talked about him to Charlie before, but there would never be that moment in my life where I introduced the love of my life to my father.

I would never be given away at my wedding.

He was gone. Truly gone.

I gasped at the abrupt onslaught of grief that slammed into me, making both Edward and my mother stare at me, worry creasing their foreheads.

"What is it, sweetie?" Renee asked, rubbing my arm.

I blinked back tears, shaking my head to dismiss her worry. "Nothing. It just hits me at random times."

I didn't have to voice what 'it' was. They both knew. Renee nodded in understanding, continuing to rub my arm soothingly.

I shook my head again and cleared my throat, focusing on my mother. "Where's Phil? Did he come up here too?"

"Yes, dear. He's back at our hotel room. He didn't want to intrude on our time together."

"Oh," I said, disappointed. I'd missed him. "Wait. Hotel room? You're not staying here?"

"No… we're not. It doesn't feel right, you know?"

I nodded absently. She was right, of course. This wasn't her house anymore than it was mine. It would always be Charlie's.

We stood in the hallway for a couple seconds before Edward broke the silence.

"Well, I'll let you two catch up. I'm going to find a hotel room of my own. Mrs. Dwyer, it was a pleasure to meet you." He reached up and tucked some hair behind my ear, and then leaned in to chastely kiss my cheek. "I'll call you when I get checked in."

Wait, what? A hotel room? Checked in?

I was bewildered. He was leaving me? Didn't I just ask him to stay with me? He had said 'always', hadn't he?

And now he was leaving.

No! He couldn't leave. I couldn't let him go.

By the time I realized all of this, he was already outside, walking to the rental car. Renee gave me a knowing look and pointed behind her to the door.

"Go get him, Bella," she advised firmly before breezing past me to the living room.

I took her advice.

"Wait!" I yelled, running out the door and down the driveway. He didn't hear me over the car's engine, but he did see me running toward him.

The driver's side window rolled down and he stuck his head out. "What's wrong? Did I forget something?"

I skidded to a stop by the window. "You said you would stay with me, always. And now you're leaving! That happened, didn't it? I didn't dream it?"

It was the most I had spoken since yesterday, add to that the fact that I was getting angry again, and that probably explained his jaw falling down and the stunned look on his face.

"Uh, I – I'm sorry?" he said tentatively.

"Damn right, you're sorry. I'm not staying here by myself. I'll go mad." The anger was quickly giving way to panic. I took a couple of deep breaths to calm myself down. I didn't need a panic attack on top of the grief right now. There was only so much a person can take before they completely fall apart.

Edward turned the car off and got out, wrapping his arms securely around me. "I'm sorry I thought you would be okay here by yourself. I figured you wanted some time alone. I said I would stay with you, and I meant it."

"Never figure that I want you to leave," I said quietly, my words muffled slightly by his chest.

"I never will again. I promise."

I breathed a sigh of relief and melted against his chest, letting all the anxiety and fear leave me until I was comforted and relaxed. Edward pulled back and smiled my favorite lop-sided smile. "Let's go back inside."

I nodded my consent and followed him back in, gripping his hand for all I was worth. He wasn't leaving my side again. Not if I had anything to say about it.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N:** I know it's been a while. Sorry 'bout that.

Three things: (All links are on my profile)

1. I wrote a fanfiction recommendation for The Lazy Yet Discerning Ficster blog. They have some great recs over there and very insightful articles about Twilight fanfiction and fandom in general. I highly recommend checking them out.

2. I'm one of four hosts on a Twilight fanficton podcast (the only one out there, as far as we know), called Temptation. It's me, Moon[dot]Witche, DQRC (Rialle over on Twilighted), and The Romanticidal Edwardian. We're also up on iTunes, if that'd be easier for you.

3) My bb –le jen– has started her first multi-chaptered story and it's going to be fabulous. A must read, if there ever was one.

Okay, enough pimpage. Back to the story…

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Funeral**

EPOV

Bella fell asleep leaning against my arm long before Renee and I finished talking. I saw a lot of Bella in her mother during those couple of hours – the same half-smile, same carefree laugh, and a lot of her mannerisms; including the need to fidget with whatever happened to be within reach.

Renee told me she should probably leave soon, so I picked Bella up bridal-style and took her upstairs. I placed her on her bed, taking off her shoes and getting her comfortable before tucking her in. Returning to Renee downstairs, we said our good-byes and I checked every window and door to make sure the entire house was locked down tight. I didn't feel right sleeping in Charlie's room or in Bella's room, for that matter - and since those were the only two bedrooms in the house - I grabbed a pillow and throw and stretched out as much as I could on the couch. It took me a while to fall asleep, but when I finally did, it was a deep slumber that lasted the entire night.

The next day Renee came back over, so she and Bella could finalize the details of the funeral arrangements that Renee had made yesterday. Bella looked a little more 'together' today, less fragile. Since I felt like I had no place voicing my opinions about… anything, I spent my time cleaning up the house and studying the parts of Bella's life that I hadn't been around for. The pictures lining Charlie's fireplace mantle were almost like a timeline of Bella's childhood, starting with an adorable, toothy-grinning four year old Bella, all the way to her in a black cap and gown at her college graduation. The transformation from girl to woman was something I was sorry I had missed out on.

She would have been something to see in high school. I could just imagine the teenager she had been – the beautiful, but shy girl who attracted more attention than she wanted. She was still that girl, but I saw a deeper strength in her that I don't think even she knew about. And it was in that strength where I placed my trust that Bella would pull through. That we would have our chance to continue what we had started a couple days ago.

Occasionally the doorbell would ring, announcing yet another person who wished to express their condolences, while shoving food in our faces. I hadn't seen this much casserole since… um, well since never.

Alice called me around five that evening wanting an update on Bella and everything that was going on. I let it slip the funeral was going to be held tomorrow afternoon and the next thing I knew, she was telling me that she and Jasper would be there.

"Alice, you don't have to come up here. Bella already knows you care about her," I argued, trying to talk some sense into her. I was sure Jasper didn't want to skip work and drive four hours each way just to attend a funeral. But Alice wouldn't back down.

"Yes, I know that, brother of mine, but that's not going to stop me from being there for her when she needs me," she explained, clearly exasperated with me.

I huffed and puffed about it for a little longer, but eventually let it go. There was no changing Alice's mind once it was set.

A small part of me was glad Alice and Jasper would be there tomorrow. There was nothing worse than being thrown into an event in a place you've never been, surrounded by people you've never met.

But I would never tell Alice that.

Two delicate arms encircled my waist from behind once I ended the call. I smiled and turned in them, putting my arms around her shoulders and tucking her head under my chin. "Tired?" I asked, dropping a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Mmmm… not really," she replied, rubbing the side of her face against my shirt.

"Are you hungry? I could make some dinner. Really it'd just be heating up some casserole, but we could pretend I'd made it."

Bella pulled back enough to look up at me, her beautiful face scrunched up. "I think we'll be eating casserole for the next year. Don't people have anything better to do around here?"

"Bella, you can't fault people for caring about you and wanting to support you, even if they happen to show that support in the form of a nine by twelve Pyrex dish."

She made a 'hmph' sound in the back of her throat and rested her forehead back against my chest. I let her rest for a second, mainly because I loved the feel of her in my arms, before I hustled her to the kitchen and warmed up the least offensive looking casserole in the refrigerator.

* * *

I've been luckier than most, I guess. In the course of my life, I've only attended three funerals – my great aunt Ruth's when I was seven; a friend of a friend who died in an automobile accident during high school; and my grandfather's just two years ago. So, to say that I know what to do at a funeral is a big, fat lie. Especially when I'm there to be the support of someone who was extremely close to the deceased.

The one thing that always seemed to stay the same was the funeral home. No matter where, or when, I had attended a funeral, the funeral homes all looked alike - the same red brick house with the same white columns, and the exact shade of dark brown wood panels lining the hallway. It was like someone had a funeral home cookie cutter and just stamped them out in every town and every city throughout the country.

This wasn't the way I wanted to meet Charlie and, as I looked down at him, I realized open caskets creeped me out. There was something about seeing the shell of a person, knowing this was no longer home to whatever made that person a person. Goosebumps erupted up and down both my arms as I thought about it.

Bella sobbed next to me, my arm wrapped tightly around her waist, as much to comfort as to keep her standing. Renee and Phil, fortunately, led her away to sit down in the front pew, but I stood my ground for another minute. There was something I had to say to Charlie, even if this wasn't him anymore.

"I wish we had met under different circumstances. I know I would have liked you and I can only hope that you would have liked me." I paused, looking over my shoulder at Bella's bowed head and shaking shoulders. "I love your daughter very much, sir, and I just wanted to say 'thank you'. Thank you for raising her and loving her and being there for her when she needed someone."

My little speech done with, I turned away and walked over to Bella. Angela had sat down next to her during the brief time that I said my peace to Charlie and she was hugging Bella tightly. I couldn't hear what Angela said to Bella, but whatever it was, it calmed her down enough that she stopped sobbing.

Angela looked up when I reached them and released her hold on Bella. She stood in front of me and whispered, "She'll be alright. She just needs a couple of minutes, which thankfully she'll get before people start coming in. She needs you, though."

With that, Angela turned and strode down the length of the first pew to her parents, who were sitting across the way. It was just them and us in the room at the moment. The funeral didn't _officially_ start for another twenty minutes, but I could hear people milling around behind the doors in the back of the room.

I sat down next to Bella and put my arm around her shoulders. She lifted her head slightly, sniffed, and then turned into me, resting her head on my shoulder and clutching a fistful of my shirt with one hand. Renee glanced over with sympathetic eyes while I rubbed a soothing hand down Bella's back. She wasn't crying, so I assumed she just needed a moment of silence to gather herself.

Which was a spot on assumption because not a second later, Bella pushed herself back and held her head up high, wiping her eyes and nose with the tissue she held in her hand. I removed my hand from around her shoulders as she shot a look over to Renee and nodded. I guess that was the 'I'm ready' signal because Renee and Phil got up and motioned for the funeral director to come over. They held a short conference and then the director, who I think was named Ron, or Rod, or Don… honestly I couldn't remember, he held up both his arms as if we were supposed to rise with them and then he dramatically dropped them in a sweeping motion. Angela, her parents, Bella, and I all stood up like this guy controlled us with puppet strings and we filed out of the room to meet the masses.

The next couple of hours went by in a blur as I ran interference for Bella, helped out Renee as much as I could, and made small talk to the number of people who wanted to meet 'Bella's boyfriend'. At one point I think I was doing all three.

Bella tried to present a brave front, but I noticed how she clutched the tissue in her hand a bit too hard, especially when she had to turn toward the room where Charlie lay, only a few feet away.

It was a tremendous relief when Alice and Jasper showed up. I didn't feel like such the outsider anymore. They stayed close to me and Bella throughout the entire thing and we even carpooled with them back to Bella's house to give Renee and Phil some time alone.

Before I knew it, the wake was over, Bella was upstairs, changed and sleeping, Renee and Phil had returned to their hotel room, and Alice was cleaning up what she could around the house because she 'had to keep her hands busy'. Jasper pulled me out onto the back porch, put a beer in my hand, and we sat in companionable silence as the darkness rolled in and the stars came out.

I loved looking at the stars, which was a shame since I had always lived in the city and never been able to see much of them at night. Jasper cleared his throat and I looked over at him, dragging my attention away from the glittering lights above.

"What's up, man?" I asked before taking a long drink from the beer in my hand.

"I don't want you to take this the long way, but you were amazing today."

"Uhhhh, thanks?"

Jasper laughed and shook his head. "I mean it. The way you looked after Bella, and even her mom, and just kind of took over whenever you saw them looking depleted from talking too much. It was great."

I shrugged, not sure how to respond to that. It was a little embarrassing that he had noticed so much. I had tried to be subtle about breaking up conversations that looked to be straining Bella emotionally or physically, but apparently not enough.

"You really love her, don't you?" he asked softly, not looking at me, but rather inside the kitchen window where you could barely see Alice washing dishes at the sink.

"Yeah, I do," I replied, settling back into the lounge chair and staring up at the sky once more.

It was another couple of minutes before Alice joined us out on the porch and sat down in Jasper's lap, completely ignoring the two other chairs right beside him. She started chatting and I had learned over the years how to tune her out, so I did just that until she said a name that immediately caught my attention.

"What was that, Allie?" I interrupted.

"Oh," she responded hesitantly. "Which part?"

"The name you just said," I clarified for her.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah, what did you say about him?"

"Just that he seemed really nice and was talking to me and Bella while you were gone to the bathroom for a couple of minutes."

"Was his name by chance Jacob Black?" My heart was pounding in my chest at this point, hoping feverishly that it wasn't going to be the same guy.

"Yes, Jacob Black. How did you know that? Did you talk to him too?" She cocked her head to one side and looked at me for a few seconds, but I didn't answer. I was too busy trying to remember who I had seen talking to Bella when I had come back from my one, brief break from her sight. Alice gave up on me and turned back to Jasper, launching right back into her recollection of the entire day while I silently fumed in my chair, the stars above me forgotten.

Of course he would wait until I was gone to approach and talk to Bella. I wondered why she hadn't said anything to me after, but it wasn't something I could hold against her. Today had not been a normal day and they had not met under normal circumstances.

If anything, it made me feel horrible for leaving Bella at all. She was in a vulnerable state. Who knew what seeing Jacob again had done to her fragile condition. I suddenly felt a compelling need to see and touch her. I knew she was asleep upstairs, but that didn't mean I couldn't slip in and just make sure she was alright.

I left Jasper and Alice out on the porch with a simple 'I'll be right back', quickly climbed the stairs, and walked down the hallway until I reached Bella's closed bedroom door. Pressing my ear against the wood, I listened for any signs of life, but as much as I strained, I heard nothing. So I carefully opened the door and slipped into the room, automatically glancing over to where I knew the bed was to make out Bella's still, sleeping form. She looked so peaceful asleep. I couldn't stop myself from walking over and drinking in the sight of her relaxed and at peace. The lines between her eyes, which had been in place ever since she'd received the fatal phone call Friday night, were wiped away.

This was _my_ Bella. And hopefully, one day soon, she'd look like this when she was awake.

I smiled, too grateful for words that she was getting some much needed, undisturbed sleep, and turned to leave the room, but then it happened.

My heart seized and my stomach felt like someone had just drop kicked me. Before I could stop it, my mind started conjuring up image after image and I felt the prickling sensation of tears in the corner of my eyes.

It had only been one word, but it was enough to make me doubt Bella's feelings toward me. Because the way she sighed it… A little piece of my heart died.

That word that destroyed me internally was 'Jacob.'


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: **This is for Amelia and everyone else who made me feel guilty for not working on this story more. (That means you too, Jennifer, Deva, and everyone who PMed me!) Thanks for giving me that push to break through the writer's block that has plagued me for most of this chapter.

Well, it was y'all and the song I had on repeat for most of this: "I Drive Alone" by Esthero.

THANK YOU to Jen, who made this so much better than it was before, and to Caitlin for catching the small stuff that I missed.

* * *

**Chapter 16 – A Broken Promise**

**BPOV**

"Mornin', sweetie," my mom greeted me somberly when I walked into the kitchen, still groggy from just waking up. "Do you want some coffee?"

I stumbled over to the table and plopped down into a chair. "Morning, Mom," I mumbled. "I'd love some."

She handed me a steaming mug just the way I liked it. I took a sip of the hot goodness and then almost immediately set it down again. Unconsciously I sat up straighter and ran my hand through my hair in a vain attempt to flatten it the second I saw a dressed and very alert Edward enter the kitchen, which was a silly reaction really. Why should I care what I looked like now? What did it matter in the grand scheme of things?

The reasoning escaped me, but it didn't stop me from reacting like a girl who hopelessly loves the guy who just walked into the room.

"Hey," I said, suddenly feeling perkier than I had seconds before. Renee smirked a little at my 180 change, knowing full well the cause for it.

"Good morning," Edward replied politely, coming over to me and dropping a quick kiss on the top of my head. "Who wants breakfast?" He looked down at me and then over to Renee.

Renee smiled briefly before answering. "Thanks, Edward, but I already ate with Phil before he had to leave. Help yourself to some coffee, though. It's fresh."

"Thanks, Renee." He walked over to the counter and poured himself a cup. Then he turned to lean against the counter, blowing on the hot liquid to cool it down. "How did you sleep last night, Bella?" he asked, looking at me over the rim of the cup.

I shrugged, remembering the strange dream and restless night I'd had. "As well as can be expected, I guess."

"Did you have any bad dreams?"

The blood drained from my face at his question. Why did he ask that? Did he know what a lousy night I'd had? Had he heard me toss and turn?

"No," I replied, picking up the cup of coffee and drinking it to signal I wanted the subject dropped.

Edward nodded, accepting my answer. He then turned to Renee and they started discussing what their plans were today. I sipped my coffee and stared down at the tabletop, contemplating my night.

I had actually slept horribly, but I wasn't going to admit that and give Edward and Renee one more reason to worry about me. I'd spent most of the night tossing and turning, trying to block the image of Charlie lying lifelessly in his coffin. The only time I stayed asleep long enough to dream, it had consisted of me becoming eighteen again and witnessing Jacob's betrayal. Of all the times I remembered dreaming about that day before, this was the first time I hadn't felt heartsick afterward. Instead, when that moment in my memory occurred when I walked into Jacob's living room and I saw him locked around a girl who wasn't me, I felt almost… wistful. I couldn't explain _why_ I had felt that way. I just had.

Seeing him yesterday had most likely stirred some hidden feelings of days long past inside of me. Possibly because it all happened during the last month or so I lived with Charlie. I certainly didn't feel wistful about _Jacob_. I felt… nothing toward him. He was just another person in my past who I had lost contact with, albeit voluntarily instead of it being one of those things that just happens when you move on with your life.

Strange dream… but with a positive result. Because right after I relived Jacob looking up and seeing me standing there, I simply sighed his name, shook my head and walked away. The moment I walked out of Jacob's house, Edward's face floated to the forefront of my mind and my dream shifted to the day he had shown up completely unexpected, leaning against the doorway of my classroom.

Those few moments had been the most peaceful ones I'd experienced last night.

Thinking about it now made me smile to myself and I looked up, watching Edward interact with my mom, effortlessly charming the pants off of her. God, he was good looking… and smart… and sweet… and thoughtful… and so many other things that I would need a week to list them all off.

I didn't deserve him.

Edward glanced over and caught me staring at him. I quickly dropped my eyes to the table again, feeling my cheeks heat up as a blush spread across them.

_Come on, Bella_, I chastised myself. _There's no reason to get embarrassed for looking at the man you love_. Gathering up a surge of willpower, I forced myself to lift my gaze back up to Edward's face.

Renee said she was going to start putting together boxes so we could "get crackin'" on packing up Charlie's stuff – something I was _not_ looking forward to – as Edward and I locked eyes. I didn't notice her leave the room; I was too focused on trying to catch my breath.

The air grew heavy with tension as the world around Edward and I faded until there was just him and me. I started shaking, almost vibrating in place, but still we stared into each other's eyes, frozen in place.

He took a step forward and whispered my name just as I opened my mouth to say… I don't know what I was going to say.

But right then the doorbell rang. The tension dissipated and the world came crashing back down as Renee called out that there were some friends of mine at the door. Slightly disorientated from what had just taken place, I got up and walked to the front door in a daze, only realizing I still wore my pajamas and no bra when I saw who was standing in the foyer.

"Hey, Alice, Jasper," I said meekly, crossing my arms over my chest and flushing in embarrassment.

"Bella," Alice greeted brightly. "We're here to be your slaves. Do with us what you will."

A pair of strong, warm arms encircled my waist from behind me, cradling me against a firm chest. I couldn't help but smile as Edward kissed my cheek and whispered into my ear, "Why don't you get dressed? I'll make breakfast and entertain your slaves until you come back down."

"Okay," I replied, glancing over at Alice and Jasper before making my escape. Edward informed them of the plan as I walked upstairs, the image of Alice's sly grin lingering in my mind.

* * *

For reasons I will never know or even begin to understand, we found three (THREE) Big Mouth Billy Bass fish in Charlie's closet. They were just lying on the top shelf, taking up space that could have been better used for his quite impressive collection of antique six-shooters. Also something I had no idea he had. Jasper pretty much flipped when he spotted the six-shooters, which were in various spots around Charlie's room. He then went on to describe, in excruciating detail, the origin of each one and how much they would cost in today's market.

Edward rolled his eyes whenever I looked at him during Jasper's long ass explanations, which made me internally smile because I felt like he got me. He understood.

Still, I was grateful for Jasper, and Alice and Edward and Renee, because they successfully kept me occupied the entire morning and well into the afternoon, never giving me time to dwell on why I was standing hip-deep in boxes full of things that had been pulled from various rooms. There were the boxes that were going to be donated to Goodwill, the ones that would be put into storage until I had the room to take them with me, and the ones that Renee was shipping home for her. And that's not including all the trash bags of stuff I deemed unworthy of donating. The 'Nobody In Their Right Mind Wants That' pile, as Renee and I started calling it.

Angela showed up around dinner time and offered to take us all out, just to 'get away for a while'. I definitely needed to, which I think Edward knew as well because he practically pushed me out the door the moment I had my coat on. Renee declined the offer, opting instead to head back to the hotel and spend the remnants of the evening talking to Phil on the phone for a while since he had traveled back for spring training.

"So, how are you holding up?" Angela quietly asked me as we made our way up the steps to the Lodge, which was the only decent place to eat in Forks, trailing behind the others.

I shrugged. "Fine, I guess. Edward's been invaluable these past few days."

"He is Johnny on the spot, isn't he?" she said with a smirk.

I pushed against her shoulder playfully. "You're one to talk. You've been my 'Johnny on the spot' for the past year or so."

"I know." She stopped abruptly and looked at me, pausing for a couple beats before she blurted out, "Bella, you know I'll always be here for you, right?"

"Oh, Ang. Of course I know that." My eyes started stinging from the quick build up of tears that always seemed ready to spring forth at any given minute now. "Come here," I said, waving my hands in front of me back and forth. She moved forward and we hugged as tightly as we could and still breathe.

"You're my best friend, Angela. Nothing's going to change that," I whispered into her hair. She tightened her arms around me for a brief moment, responding the only way she knew how without completely breaking down inside a public restaurant, especially one in a town where everyone knew everyone else's business within ten seconds.

Suddenly another set of arms encircled us. Angela and I broke apart and looked down to see Alice burying herself in between us. She glanced up with a small guilty smile. "Sorry, I wanted in on the hug, too."

"That's okay, Alice," I said, putting an arm around her shoulders. Angela followed suit and we became a huddle of three people. It was a nice feeling being so close to warm, breathing, living people.

A hesitant cough made us look over at Jasper, who was standing nearby and appeared very amused. "Are you ladies planning on joining us some time tonight?"

Alice broke away first and swatted playfully at Jasper. "Shut it, silly boy, or we'll drag you into the middle!"

"No! Please, anything but that!" Jasper mock screamed, holding up his hands in protest. Angela and I laughed as Alice taunted him some more. God, it felt good to laugh. When was the last time I had done that? Ages... maybe longer, it seemed.

Eventually we made our way to the round table where Edward sat, hunched over and staring gloomily down at a menu. He straightened up and smiled when he saw us approaching. I sat down next to him and he captured my hand in his, lacing our fingers together and tugging me toward him. I learned to the side and looked at him with a questioning expression. "You're smiling," he marveled.

"Am I?" I asked, unaware that I had been in fact smiling since rediscovering what it felt like to laugh and just enjoy being out with friends.

"Yes." I heard a twinge of sadness in that one word, which confused me. Why would my smiling sadden him? The waiter appeared then and that question was pushed to the back of my mind while I picked out what I wanted to eat, finding I actually had an appetite.

* * *

"Bella..." Alice said with what sounded like the beginning of a request.

"Yes?" I replied, slightly wary, shifting my focus from the salad in front of me to her.

"Well, you know that Jasper has to leave tomorrow to go back to work, so I was wondering if..." she trailed off and twisted her napkin between her hands on top of the table. I had a vague idea what she wanted to ask and decided to throw her a bone.

"Alice, do you want to stay with me until you go back to Seattle?"

She immediately brightened up and beamed at me from across the table. "I'd love to," she said, barely restraining herself from squealing. "I'll bring my stuff over first thing in the morning."

"Okay" was all I said before going back to my food. I really was strangely hungry. Edward sighed beside me and when I glanced at him, he just shook his head and mouthed, "Nothing."

I loved my friends, but I couldn't keep up with them, especially since I'd had such a crap night of sleep. By the time Angela dropped Edward and I off at Charlie's house, he was pretty much holding me up while I dragged my feet in a zombie-style walk toward the front door. And, for what felt like the zillionth time, Edward tucked me into bed. He whispered good night before kissing my forehead and walking out of the room. I was asleep before the door closed behind him.

The next morning I woke up with a gasp, a light sheen of sweat on my upper lip, and my heart pounding so loud it was the only sound I heard. Nightmares were never fun to come out of, but this one I wanted to purge from the depths of my subconscious. If I never dreamed that one again, it would be too soon.

I lied on my back in bed and stared at the ceiling while my heart rate dropped to its normal rhythm. The smell of bacon made its way to my nose and I breathed in deep, exhaling with a smile. I loved bacon. My outlook on life always improved when I had bacon in my stomach.

Kicking off the covers, I scrambled out of bed and made my way downstairs, halting in the archway of the kitchen to take in the scene. Alice sat at the table, turned away from the kitchen entrance, talking to Edward's back while he cooked bacon and eggs on the stove top.

"I don't know how I'm going to tell her," Edward finished saying as I paused just behind the wall and peeked in.

"You did everything you could, right? It's not your fault," Alice replied.

What did he need to tell me? It was something bad, that much I gathered.

Edward sighed and his shoulders slumped. "I know, but I wanted to be _here_ for her. I promised her I wouldn't leave her."

"You're leaving?" I interjected sadly without thinking, startling them both. Edward and Alice spun around to look at me standing just inside the kitchen, frowning and feeling dejected.

"Bella," Edward began, pleading me with his eyes to understand. "I was going to tell you after you had some bacon."

I smiled wryly at his lame attempt to butter me up with one of my favorite foods. "Where are you going?"

"My boss called about an hour ago. Apparently the substitute they got to teach my classes had a medical emergency and they can't find anyone else to cover for me. But it's only until Friday," he rushed to explain when my face fell. He was leaving me. He'd swore he wouldn't do that.

Edward strode toward me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "I'll be back as soon as I can," he promised as I leaned into him.

"When do you have to go?" I asked softly.

"As soon as I can. My next class is at two and Alice is graciously lending me her car to drive back."

I glanced at the clock over his shoulder. It was 8:20 and he had a four hour drive ahead of him. Damn it. Did I even have another hour with him before he had to rush off? Hugging him tightly, I buried my face into the crook of his neck. "But I don't want you to go," I whispered.

"And I don't want to go, love," he replied, stroking my hair and back in one fluid movement.

I don't know how long we held each other, wrapped up in our own little unfair world, but when we separated, Alice had already set out plates of food on the table and filled three cups with orange juice. She smiled sadly in understanding as Edward and I sat down.

"It'll be alright, Bella. I'll be here, as will your mother and Angela. The time will fly by, I swear," she said with forced cheerfulness.

"Thanks, Alice." I stared down at the bacon, frowning because it mocked me with its natural curve in the shape of a smile. _Et tu, bacon?_ How am I supposed to enjoy you when you're stabbing me in the heart like that?

Well, this certainly put a damper on the morning.

We finished eating and Alice said she'd take care of the dishes while we said our good-byes. I trailed after Edward as he grabbed his bags from the living room and walked to the front entrance. He set the bags down near the door and turned around, gathering the courage to say good-bye. Actually I don't know if he did that last thing, but I like to think so.

He opened his arms and I crushed myself against him, finding my favorite spot to rest my forehead against the side of his throat.

"I'll call you when I get there, okay?" I nodded as he continued, "And you have my cell phone number, so if you need _anything_, don't hesitate to call me."

"Okay," I agreed, knowing I wouldn't call him unless it was something serious. I didn't want to bother him so much that he decided I wasn't worth the hassle. He had already done more than enough for me, going above and beyond what anyone else would have done in his situation. Of course I also knew that I would have to talk to him at least once a day, just to hear his voice.

I was seriously bordering on pathetic right then, so I stepped out of his embrace and dropped my arms to my sides. Looking up at him, I realized I could very easily tell him I loved him right here and now. Then he would know and it would be one less thing I carried around with me.

But I couldn't do that. I couldn't burden him with that knowledge, not if I didn't know how he felt in return. Didn't I just decide not to bother him? _Way to stick to your guns, Bella_.

Edward cupped one side of my face and bent down to kiss me softly. I let him control the kiss, knowing full well that if I let my defenses down, I would tackle him to the ground in a desperate attempt to keep him here. He kept it chaste, but nipped my bottom lip before pulling back to look into my eyes. I silently screamed at him, _I love you! Don't leave me! I love you!_ But I could tell it didn't work. Going up on my toes, I placed another light kiss on his lips before stepping back again.

"Be careful," I cautioned him.

"I will."

"Okay," I sighed. "You need to go or you'll be late."

He nodded in resignation. "Bye, Bella."

"Bye, Edward." I lifted my hand and did a small little wave as he opened the door and looked back at me.

_Don't cry_, I warned myself. _Don't you fucking cry. You can be strong just this once. Then you can cry._

Edward shut the door behind him and that was it. He was gone.

"It _will_ be alright. I promise," Alice said from behind me. I spun around and felt my bottom lip tremble as she rushed to me, encircling my waist with her arms just as I broke down.

There was only so much a girl could handle in a given week and I had long since reached that point. This was just mean-spirited now Like the world held such hatred for me that it would away take my only form of comfort in the storm of grief and sadness that was my life.

Really, world? Why did you hate me so? What have I ever done to you?

"Shh," Alice said soothingly, rubbing my lower back in a circular motion. "Come on, I think there's some bacon left..."

"You always know how to sweet talk me, Alice," I joked tearfully, pulling myself together enough to wipe away the remnant wetness on my cheeks.

She smiled as she took my hand. "It runs in the family," she quipped, leading me back to the kitchen for some comfort food.

* * *

**A/N**: Just to clarify, this story isn't completed yet nor have I stopped writing it, even if it takes me months to update. We've got another 6 or 7 more chapters to go, so hang in there. They're coming... eventually.


End file.
